


Oi Potter!

by IWillGoDownWithMyShips, ladyroxanne21



Series: Oi Potter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Email Correspondence, Epistolary, Letters, M/M, Sarcasm, Snark, a couple of brief references to self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:52:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 56
Words: 55,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillGoDownWithMyShips/pseuds/IWillGoDownWithMyShips, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyroxanne21/pseuds/ladyroxanne21
Summary: As per the terms of his probation, Draco sends Harry an email, and then they start corresponding. Things quickly get a little out of hand ^_^





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely an email conversation between me and Chrissie. I'm Draco and she's Harry. We didn't plan any of this out until much later on when I had to ask her a quick question, lol.  
> There are a lot more chapters coming and we're still going strong, we just thought we had enough to start posting :-D

Thursday, Day 1, 7:24 PM, 

> I'm writing to you as per the terms of my probation. My PO insists that I write to everyone I've ever wronged and apologize - and Pansy suggested this muggle technology of email, which I don't believe for a second will actually reach you. So anyway, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have run my mouth and insulted you just about every time I saw you. Although you *did* punch me after our Quidditch match in Fifth Year, so I feel justified in that instance. Also, I probably shouldn't have stomped on your nose, although I still feel you deserved that one. Did it bleed a lot?

> Aside from that, I'm told to th-th-th - bah! Merlin's raunchy hole! It's hard to even write! Grr...

> Thank you. For saving my life from an out of control Fiendfyre. And also for defeating that insane megalomaniac. Argh! Now I have to go wash the acrid taste out of my mouth.

> Oi Potter, kindly swallow your arrogance and write back so I can prove to my PO that I did as she insisted.

> Aggravatedly, Draco Malfoy

> Thursday‎, ‎Day‎ ‎1‎, ‎‎ ‎10‎:‎14‎‎ ‎PM‎ ‎

Malfoy,

Merlin! Where do I even start? Good thing you learned about email, I don’t think there are enough quills or owls if you had to apologize for all of your prat behavior the Wizarding way. Imagine the carnage, exhausted birds just dropping out of the sky. And Parkinson knows about email too?

You feel justified for the fifth year quidditch debacle? Are you mad? You got me a lifetime ban from Umbitch! And breaking my nose and leaving me on the train? Those are probably the only two I’m actually still angry about. All of the others? I gave as good as I got, and when I didn’t I got to see Hermione smack your pretty face!   


I’ll take the apology, as forced and insincere as it was, but you don’t need to thank me for the fiendfyre. I wouldn’t have been there to save you if you hadn’t saved me at the manor. You’re a right pain in the arse, but you made the right call when it mattered.   


Arrogantly yours,

-H

 

PS Did your mum get the daffodils? 

 


	2. Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco was only required to send Harry one email of apology, but since he received a reply, he just can't help but respond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the first chapter had both of them, but I'm going by days, and so for the most part, it will only be one email per chapter. That said, it'll give you time to pick through each email to see if we dropped hints that the other was too oblivious to pick up on, lol ^_^

Friday, Day 2, 11:46 PM

Potter, 

I find myself rather surprised that you admit to your arrogance. That's the first step in change, however, I'm not sure what the public would do if you no longer strutted arrogantly down Diagon Alley, probably die of pining. Speaking of death, I'll have you know that I am *not* such a "prat" that I need to send more than a half dozen apologies. Thus, no owls would be harmed, thank you very much. Besides, we have an owlery full of eagle owls that our family has bred for generations. They used to make excellent hunting birds - and actually still do, when I'm in the mood to hunt. Try not to die of shock, but would you like one? I heard from someone - perhaps even the Dark Lord himself - that your owl died and I must confess that the news did sadden me as she was a beautiful owl and did not deserve her fate.

Why wouldn't Pansy know about email? She has a cousin that owns stock in a muggle tech company - which is surprisingly lucrative. Where do you think I learned about this box thingy that sits on one's lap and is useful only for sending these emails and playing solitaire with non-existent cards.

You just *had* to bring up the time Granger slapped me, ugh! She must have cast a spell on me at the same time because I can *still* feel my face stinging. Come to think of it, I should see if I can press charges this long after the fact for pain and suffering, but on second thought, I once witnessed her endure something that I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy - not even you, so... Nevermind, I can suffer the after effects of that slap in silence. She's on my list of people to apologize to, and when I think back on how she always made me work to get top grades - which I never quite did, thanks to her - I'm actually a tiny bit fond of her. You might recall that I was the one who warned you to get her to safety after the Quidditch World Cup - *not* that you listened to me, because as we already established, you're too arrogant to listen to anyone.

Lastly, yes, my mother did receive the Daffodils you sent and she owled you a thank you note in return. The note must not have made it through your wards. In any case, she was touched that you had the presence of mind to not only send Narcissus, but also a bouquet that represents the end of winter - which symbolizes hard times - and the coming of spring - which symbolizes coming good luck and prosperity. Those flowers nearly made her weep from your thoughtfulness, but I am fairly certain that you either lucked into the right flower, or asked the florist (Longbottom?) to help you find a flower appropriate to send to a woman who lied to save your life. In either case, you made my mother happy and that earns you - what's the muggle term? Cake points? Brownie points? Chocolate points? Bah, whatever, let's call it chocolate points and be done with it. What's your favorite chocolate, Potter? I'll send you a basket from Honeydukes.

Surprisingly not quite so aggravated, Draco Malfoy

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gives Draco a tip about computers that changes things ^_^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all Chrissie! She had me cracking up when I first read her email. Gods, it was so much fun doing these email exchanges - which is probably why we're still doing them, lol.  
> Enjoy! :-D

Saturday‎, ‎Day‎3‎, ‎11‎:‎31‎:‎20‎ ‎PM‎ 

Malfoy,

Seriously? Sarcasm, it’s a thing. I don't even go to Diagon, well I suppose I do I go to George's shop, but I floo straight there.  I don't walk down the street.  That's all I need, the prophet "reporting" that I bought new pants or some other shite. 

I appreciate the offer. But I don't know if I'm ready for another owl. I've been borrowing the Weasley's, and sometimes Hermione's, and I did use Luna's ... twice? But with email do I really need another owl?  Am I betraying Hedwig if I get another? She was irreplaceable. My first friend. Are you serious though?  Maybe? Can I think about it?

You think computers are just for email and solitaire? Looks like someone hasn't discovered porn! I've heard there are tits from one end of the web to the other. So. Much. Porn. But, wait Pansy ... Parkinson? ... um, so she has a cousin who invest in the muggle world? So are they a squib? Or just on the up and up with muggle tech? There are definitely some features of the muggle world that I wish wizards would embrace, pens would have been lovely back in school.  Everyone else seemed to take to quills much faster than I did.  I swear my handwriting doesn't look as much like chicken scratch when I'm not using a giant feather!

I’m going to ignore where you said I’m your worst enemy.  I thought ... well never mind. I always thought you were a challenge but an enemy? 

Oh my Hermione, she’s fantastic at appearing to be a royal pain in my arse but actually pushing me to my best. I’d have died without her last year. Well, I probably would have died without her before that. Shite, I wouldn’t have lived to see 12 without her, this is depressing! I had no idea you were warning us about her safety, I thought it was a threat. You were trying to save her. Fuck.

But um, hey, if we’re talking about life saving .... I should have said this before and I’ve wanted to a million times .... I’m so sorry about the sectumsempra incident. It’s my biggest regret. It’s not an excuse but I didn’t know what it would do. I would probably have wished it on my worst enemy, but never you. I don’t deserve your forgiveness but you’ve deserved an apology for far too long.

I’m so glad the flowers meant so much to your mum. I had to have my wards super tight, but I will key you both into them. I suppose my flower choice was a mix of all of the above! I knew I wanted to get her Narcissus, and I did get Neville to help out, but I didn’t know about the meaning of the flowers! That’s beautiful and perfect, I could do with some sunshine, rebirth, and growth. (And I love chocolate cauldrons, ironic since I’m utter rubbish at potions).

Not actually arrogantly yours,

-H

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco asks Harry about his pants, and then talks about the porn he couldn't help but look up.

Sunday, Day 4, 10:51:53 PM

Potter,

You mean to say that the rumors that you dislike wearing pants because they itch and bunch up awkwardly aren't true? Huh... I actually thought those were believable. Just goes to show how perverted some reporters can be.

Take your time thinking about the owl. My last email reminded me that it's been a while since I last went hunting with them, and so I'm taking them out one at a time to hunt quail until we have enough to feed a dinner party. There's about a dozen fledglings this year, and since we have four breeding pairs and two pairs that have officially stopped breeding, most of the fledglings will be sold to Eeylops Owl Emporium, but that won't be until they're at least five months old and have reached their maturity and learned to hunt for their own food and deliver letters. Thus you have a few months yet, and if that's not long enough, there's always next year. I must confess that there's one female fledgling in particular that I've taken a liking to and will probably keep. I already call her Melissande. 

On a related note, we're positively overrun with our beloved Leucistic Peafowl this year. They'd displeased the Dark Lord quite a bit during his stay here and he'd either AK them out of annoyance or have his horrid pet snake eat them as snacks. Luckily, at least one Peacock survived, as did a trio of Peahens - which don't have the same plumage and can hide easier. Thus, we have quite a few chicks running amok on Manor grounds. Of course, none of those will be for sale as they've been our unofficial family mascot for centuries.

Merlin's pendulous bollocks, Potter! *Why* did you have to mention porn?! I naturally had to look it up, and now I'm not sure whether I should Obliviate myself or cast a purification spell on my, erm, computer did you call it? I'd swear Pansy called it a laptop. Or was that a toplap? Merlin! That also sounds like porn! And really, Potter! What sort of twisted bloke are you? That thing with the two girls and the cup - ugh! I think I'm definitely going to have to Obliviate myself, blech! On the other hand, there was quite an interesting selection of ga- erm, nevermind. I'm not into twinks so much as - fuck! Forget I wrote that!!! Why can't I scratch out mistakes on this email thing???

A much better topic is Pansy's cousin. Yes Parkinson. Her cousin is not a squib, but he is a genius when it comes to lucrative ideas, and once a friend of his introduced him to a muggle tech company in need of investment, he jumped at the opportunity. Actually, he, Pansy, Blaise, and Theo have convinced me that we should pool together our resources and found a company dedicated to incorporating some of the better muggle technology into wizarding technology. Take for example the thing called a tablet - or is that a capsule? Pansy also mentioned something about notebooks, which I *thought* were like scrolls, but I digress. Anyway, the point is that she thinks it would be extremely convenient if students in Hogwarts could have a small piece of parchment spelled to store vast amounts of information that can be added to and searched through so students can store all their notes and books and whatnot in the scroll and have all the information they ever learn on hand at all times. I must admit that would probably make studying easier. She also likes the idea of being able to send messages back and forth like in emails, although I'm not sure the professors will like that idea, ha ha.

I must apologize for the worst enemy remark. My worst enemy actually changed to the Dark Lord when it became apparent that he didn't think I was worthy of serving him. He tasked me with killing Dumbledore - not because he expected me to succeed, but because he looked forward to punishing me and my family when I failed. The fact that he told everyone that he'd have no problems murdering me during his final duel - with you - only served to cement, in my mind, that he was my enemy. I only ever considered you an enemy because you made it clear that you thought the Weasleys were better than Malfoys. It still *galls* me that you think that, but I can sort of understand - just a tiny bit, when I look back - why you'd think that. I made it my goal to harass and bully you in an attempt to prove you wrong, only to essentially prove you right. And ugh, it's harder to admit that than it was to apologize for my behavior to begin with!

Moving on.

Since I'm being terrifyingly honest, I may as well admit that, er... That time at the Quidditch World Cup, my father had told me that he was going to be having a bit of harmless fun, and that I should pretend to be scared like everyone else. When I saw what he was actually doing, yes, at *first* I was amused. But then I thought about how mortifying it would be if *I* was the one hanging upside down in my pants. I walked away because I was supposed to act scared, but also because I just didn't want to see it. Then I came across you and realized that my father *knew* Granger was a muggleborn because I'd mentioned it a few times when talking about my grades, and I think he noticed her muggle parents shopping with her in Flourish and Blotts. In any case, I knew if he saw her, he wouldn't hesitate to make an example of her, so I told you that you'd better hurry along before they spotted her. But then you argued with me, and back then, I just liked arguing with you, so, my warning got lost in the argument. I suppose I could have tried harder, but I didn't fully care. I cared enough to give a warning, but not enough to insist that you listen, if that makes sense. At the time, I also didn't realize that my father's cronies probably would have treated her worse than the muggles, so it didn't really occur to me *to* care, I suppose. But enough of that. It's in the past, and in that instance, no harm came to her.

She saved your life at 11? I know the rumors were that you nearly died at the end of first year, but I hadn't known that Granger had an active part in saving you. The Dark Lord never talked about it beyond being frustrated that you'd defeated him once again without even trying. I *did* hear about her saving you last year. HE howled in outrage for days that you had escaped his grasp because she snatched you from him at the last moment. I secretly laughed at him when I was alone because he really did have rotten luck when it came to capturing and killing you. Whereas you always seemed to have phenomenal luck.

As for nearly murdering me, I'm still rather conflicted about it. At the time, I had welcomed my impending death. If I had died then, I would have died with honor in a battle against an enemy - and in this instance, I'm referring to a person on the opposite side of a war from me. My death would have freed me from a seemingly impossible task. I'm almost certain that the Dark Lord would have taken the sympathetic route with my parents, since I hadn't actually failed at that point, and thus would have been a hero to his cause. That said, I'm extremely glad to be alive. I'm happy you didn't kill me, and am actually rather angry that you were such an idiot as to cast a spell you didn't *know* what it would do. I think I will consider forgiving you if you can prove your sincerity, but I have to think more on how. Nothing immediately comes to mind. That said, it's nice to receive an apology.

I'll let my mother know she can owl you now. I'm fairly certain that she'd like to send another thank you, now that it'll actually get through. I've no idea why, but she seems fond of you. It's actually been a bit of a point of contention because my father would still quite like to see you dropped off a cliff for being a pain in his arse for such a long time.

Lastly, I've sent you an order of Chocolate Cauldrons - and they may even have arrived by the time you receive this email due to Honeydukes' prompt delivery service. Rest assured that I never touched them as they were ordered by owl, and so, they are free from tampering. Besides, not only is having them add poison or other potions to their chocolates far more expensive than you'd think, but I'm dead certain they'd refuse to do so to *anything* they send to *you* - thus, you are safe.

Sincerely - as surprising as that might be, 

Draco Malfoy

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry heckles Draco about his slip up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that I just couldn't wait a day, lol.  
> So, from now on, I *should* be posting two chapters a day, randomly, when I have the inclination. This means one from each of the boys.  
> Note, our rough timeframe is '99 but we are aware that we reference things that weren't in existence back then. We're just going to call it special advance knowledge for wizards, lol! :-)
> 
> Also note, there is actually a few days between Draco and Harry's emails; the time totally getting lost in my insistence to post them both on the same day, lol. I should've made you wait three days, lololol, but no. I'm impatient and having way too much fun with this to wait that long :-)

‎Wednesday‎, ‎Day‎ ‎7‎,‎ ‎12‎:‎41‎:‎29‎ ‎PM‎

Malfoy,

Is that the newest rumour? You forget your pants ONE time .... Damn Prophet,

Oh! Your owls are still little? I love the little ones.  Well, all little ones I suppose. Owls, kids, baby elephants. Baby elephants Malfoy!!  I've never seen one in person, but elephants have always been my favorite animal. They are so smart but loving and loyal. Kind of like my Hedwig was. Actually, something on the internet that shouldn't traumatize you (I cannot believe you watched that two girls video, I haven't even watched it but I practically threw up just from someone telling me about it!); baby animal videos! It's actually my go-to calming method when I wake up from nightmares.  It's hard to remember the screams when you're watching a baby panda fall down a slide.  

OK lesson 1: It is a computer, but it can also be a laptop.  The computer is anything that works like what you already have, but a laptop is a version that is all in one piece and small enough to fit on your lap. Lesson 2: do not cast purification spells on your laptop, magic is not their friend, but you should keep an antivirus on it. Lesson 3: I said look for porn, not viral filth.  Go to a legit porn site and search whatever kind of porn or kink you're looking for, that way you can avoid things you don't want to see. You can search for anything from position to number of participants to ga- erm, nevermind, not twinks. It IS really unfortunate that you can't scratch out mistakes on the computer. Also, no matter what anyone tells you, do NOT search the human centipede!

Muggle technology would have made learning so much easier for me when I came to the wizarding world! My very first potions lesson might have gone very differently if I hadn't been trying to take notes the muggle way or if Snape had known what I was doing. I was paying attention, I was just trying to write down everything he was saying! Tablets or mobiles would be great, but electronics are hard to modify for use around magic, although Hermione was able to make it so that I could get a telly working. I've discovered a love for sci-fi and fantasy shows and movies.  But, a notebook is basically blank parchment bound in a type of book, this wouldn't require any modifications.  Maybe I'll add some muggle tech to my plans.

Wow, I'm learning so much about you. And learning so much about our previous interactions.  I didn't think "the Weasleys" were better than "the Malfoys". You had been talking badly about the first person who was ever nice to me when we were at Madame Malkins, then you insulted the first kid my own age who had ever befriended me.  Having nothing makes you hold on and protect the few things you have. In hindsight I could have handled it so much better. I could have told you that I'd like to be friends with you both, but I was so scared and didn't realize I could even have more than one friend. It took me a long time (and a lot of therapy!) to see how much our pasts set us up for failure.  There is a part of me that will always be a little boy starving in a dark cupboard. I'm sure there's a part of you that will always be the little boy who thought his father could never lead him astray. Even growing up without my father I still had a hard time when I learned about his failures and faults.

Look, Malfoy, talking about things can help but you don't need to keep apologizing to me about your past.  I can tell that you've been working on yourself.  I was skeptical at first, thought maybe you were setting me up for pranking, but it sounds like you're trying to become the person you want to be.  I'm so proud of you. I'm envious too. I'm working on myself, but I didn't have the guts to apologize to you until you started this correspondance. Hell, I didn't even have the guts to tell Ginny the real reason I couldn't be with her. Most days I don't even have the guts to tell myself.  Tell me what I can do to prove my sincerity and I will. Hurting you that way was the worst thing I've ever done in my life.  You'd think it would be the unforgivables I cast? Nope, that fucking Carrow deserved it, all the magical options and he SPIT at her!! Fuck, now I'm mad! Maybe I need to watch some more baby elephants!

I look forward to hearing from your mum. She's so lovely, I can see where you get your, erm, manners and poise. I actually want to get to know her better regardless, but does it make me terrible that knowing it will annoy your father sweetens the pot for me?

Sweets!  The cauldrons are wonderful! I even snuck one to Teddy (do NOT tell Andromeda!) I took the sweetest picture of him with chocolate all over his face.  He is the most amazing kid. I wish I could spend more time with him.  I wish I would be able to be a dad one day. I know you wouldn't poison me! I don't know if you were just kidding or thought you had to actually tell me that, but I trust you. 

Sorry it took so long for me to write back. I've been doing a lot of research and ended up losing track of time while buried in paperwork!

-Harry

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so, here is our official word on the subject of the human centipede: *DON'T* look it up!!!!!  
> I'll give a very brief description of it after the next chapter for those that are curious, but please just trust us, you really don't want to know what it is.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco is fixated on Harry's pants for some reason, and admits that he didn't know about Harry's childhood.

Wednesday, Day 7, 8:52:54 PM

Potter,

I must confess that I'm curious; how do you forget your pants, and more importantly, how did anyone realize it?

As much as I have to admit that baby animals are cute to see on the rare occasion, I much prefer companions I can have an intelligent conversation with. I stumbled across a site earlier in which people can instantly message each other for the sole purpose of meeting up for the night. Part of me is intrigued by the prospect of meeting people who don't know anything about me, and part of me is appalled that there are so many people dedicated to an endless series of one offs. In any case, chatting with strangers was rather fun.

Thank you for the lesson, that actually helps. I waited to cast the purification spell until I could ask Pans about it, but now I know not to. Computers get sick? How??? But I checked and Pans has already put an Anti-Virus on my laptop, so, it should remain healthy.

I didn't watch the whole video as I nearly vomited after only a few seconds and... yeah... I don't recommend that to anyone... Although, I bet the Dark Lord was twisted enough to enjoy that. It might've gave him ideas, so let's all be thankful that he had no bloody clue what the internet was.

Along the same lines, Potter, you tricky bastard! Your reverse psychology nearly worked. I was about to look up that centipede thing since you as good as dared me to, but Blaise firecalled and I asked him if he'd ever heard of it. After he explained it to me, I sincerely wished to Obliviate myself again. Some muggles are so twisted that it defies all logic and boggles the mind.

Taking a risk and trying again, I *did* manage to find at least one really nice video of a threesome. And another of a good looking couple, both rather fit and decorated with tattoos. Have any tattoos Potter? I'd stumbled onto a site dedicated to gay videos and couldn't seem to find my way back off it, and since I was curious enough, I decided to take a look around. Turns out, some of those videos had more artistry than the few straight ones I watched. Sort of ironic, huh?

Since I'm still new to muggle technology, I'm not sure how it would have helped in school, but I do like the idea of having all those books in a single piece of parchment. It would have saved me carrying around such a heavy bag. Alright, who am I kidding? I had Crabbe carry it for me. Still. 

I went to a movie with Pans, it was somewhat confusing at first. But essentially, a group of blokes decided to earn money by doing something called the Full Monty. Pans assured me that despite coming out a couple years ago, it was still a popular choice, which was why it was having something called a second showing. I was ready to hex Pans for the first half or so of the movie, but then it inexplicably gripped my attention. By the end, I was rooting for the main character, and so, I suppose I liked the film. I'm thinking about going to see another movie sometime, but I probably won't bring Pans - she keeps trying to get me to watch things that are mildly pornographic, which is a bit uncomfortable while sitting right next to her. I have no idea if she's discovered internet porn and I don't want to know. I'm certainly not going to tell her!

What do you mean by add muggle tech to your plans?

Merlin and Salazar! You can remember what I said all the way back the first time we met in Madam Malkin's? I open my mouth and so many things just come out. I can't even remember what I said this morning at breakfast! I probably wasn't *trying* to insult anyone back then, that's just... how I talked. I have the same problem these days as well - or so I'm told. 

You were raised in a cupboard? You were starved? I was told that you grew up with muggles, and so were raised to be low class and uncultured, but... I had no idea...

And yes, even though I am older and wiser, I still can't help but believe my father is one of the few people who I can depend on. It's true that he led me astray, and it's true that my life was in peril for a rather long time because of him, but that was never his intention. He always wanted the best for me, and I believed that doing what he told me to do was for the best... until I realized that it wasn't. Yes, that was a *hard* lesson to learn. Even so... He's still my father.

Part of me still wants to be just like him when I grow up - to a point. But the rest of me... I'm just so tired. I suffer from nightmares too - and so I might just try the tip about the baby animals after all. In my nightmares, I relive all the suffering I've caused, and sometimes, I'm looking in a mirror and *I'm* V-v-v - bah! The Dark Lord. I wake up in a cold sweat and have to run to the nearest mirror. So, when all is said and done, the thing I want most is to be a man I can respect when I look in the mirror.

What are you talking about, not having guts? You have more guts, more bravery, more nerve than anyone I've ever met. You're almost the living representation of foolish Gryffindorism! 

Alright, since you brought it up, why *aren't* you dating Ginny Weasley? I've been dying to know ever since it was reported in the Daily Prophet that the two of you have officially gone your separate ways. What could you possibly want to hide from yourself?

You cast an Unforgivable on Amycus Carrow? I'm impressed. Congratulations Potter, he deserved it. You weren't there for Seventh Year, so you didn't see what he forced us to do. Only the fact that I was taught and became quite good at Occlumency saved me that year. I was able to shove all my emotions into a compartment in the back of my mind and just sort of do as was expected of me. I probably looked like I was carved out of stone as I did it. I take back what I said in a previous letter, I *do* have a lot of people to apologize to, fuck!

You know what, I've decided that there's no need for you to prove anything to me. You more than made up for accidentally almost murdering me by saving my life. Twice. So, your apology and these letters are simply icing on the cake. It's now water under the bridge.

As for my mum, just promise me that you'll never do anything to purposely upset her and we'll have no cause to duel. Over this, in any case. When it comes to my father, feel free to rankle him all you want. It's actually rather funny to listen to him whinge and moan about you. Plus, mum has forbidden him from harming you in any way, so, you could probably get away with vexing him quite thoroughly. That said, please don't go too far or I'll be obligated to step in and defend him.

What sort of research are you doing?

As for Teddy and Andromeda, I am ashamed to say that I haven't had the opportunity - erm, made time - erm, ugh! Fine! I haven't found the courage to go meet them yet. Don't go admiring me just yet, Potter, I'm still a base coward, sigh...

You trust me??? Fuck! I don't know what to do with that...

Rattled, Draco

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so for those of you who are curious, as it was explained by my hubby, the Human Centipede is a (I'm assuming) CGI thing in which humans are surgically attached so that they form a centipede. That's a bit horrifying on it's own, but these humans are attached mouth to anus so that whatever goes into the first human in line eventually comes out the last one in line.  
> Once I heard that, I seriously had *no* desire to research any farther, so my hubby could be wrong, and thus I would be giving you false information. That said, I'm pretty sure that I don't want to know if the real thing is even worse.
> 
> But in case you've just lost your appetite, please keep in mind that I will be posting another chapter later on, and it won't have any reference to disgusting things you didn't want to know, lol.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry hilariously explains his lack of pants ^_^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I laughed so hard when I read Chrissie's email ^_^

Thursday‎, ‎Day ‎8‎,‎ ‎05‎:‎27‎:‎45‎ ‎PM‎

 

Malfoy,

Don't let Luna pick out your clothes! I've never bought myself clothes before except school uniforms. Once everything settled down I decided I needed clothes that actually fit and that I was the first person to wear. (Although, vintage isn't the same as hand me downs and I will wear those) Luna decided that I needed to step out of my comfort zone and figure out my style. And for the most part it really worked, I actually love my clothes now, they just feel right. Well she talked me into these very distressed jeans. I was on the fence about them, and Luna was trying to get me to wear them out of the store because "Those jeans you wore here are good for nothing but dust-rags!" and she's so persuasive, and then the (SUPER HOT) salesperson agreed with her and I absolutely had to wear them.  Well we were in muggle London, and my pants had flying snitches on them, and they showed through some of the rips. I didn't so much forget my pants, as I took them off on purpose, and then we realized we were late to meet up with some friends, showed up at the Leaky, and apparently there was some ... shifting.

Merlin! You cannot be serious about some site for one night stands?! I get wanting to be anonymous, believe me, but it sounds like one night stands are not really what you want. Guys who look like you should not need to resort to anonymous hookups.

 Computers don't get "sick" so much as they can become corrupted by outside influences.  

I swear I was not trying to get you to watch the video!  Although I've met you and I've met myself, and neither of us has ever been able to back down from a challenge from the other have we?  Re-reading my own email it did look a little reverse psychology-ish. Sorry, glad you didn't actually watch it!

You stumbled onto gay porn and then couldn't find your way out? Been there. Some of it is just so gorgeous.  The completely unrealistic, disrespectful garbage that straight porn churns out is gross.

So you heard about the tattoo as well? Yeah, I have the one that should have been hidden by my non-existent pants at the Leaky, another that spans from the top of my left pec to my left shoulder, and I'm in the planning stages of a third. You'd think being as short as I am that I wouldn't accidentally show skin, but apparently combining a fitted vintage t-shirt with low rise distressed jeans and no pants means the whole world gets a peek at the dragon on my hipbone. 

You've gotten into movies?  I love movies! I'd never been allowed to see them before, so I've spent the last year making up for lost time. I absolutely adore some of the older movies, I am in love with Star Wars. I just saw Fight Club. And I am pretty sure Dogma is the funniest thing I've ever seen! I could recommend movies for you.  I'm actually planning on watching Boys Don't Cry this weekend, I've heard amazing things. We could, well if you want to, sometime, it might be fun ... shite I think I'm making this weird. I wouldn't mind going to a movie with you, as long as sitting next to me wouldn't make you uncomfortable.

Of course I remembered what you said! You were the first wizarding kid I'd ever met.  I feel badly telling you this, because we don't need to rehash our past animosity, but I think ignoring it is probably worse; your insistence that Slytherin was the best house is one of the reasons why I told the hat not to put me there.  I think it was the right call but I wonder at times how things would have been different if I'd let it have its way.

Ok so my plans, and my research, and my cupboard are actually all interrelated. I want to open an orphanage and a primary school.  If there had been other options within the wizarding world for me to go to when I was orphaned I wouldn't have been raised the way I was. I would have known I was a wizard before my eleventh birthday. I wouldn't have had to learn how to use a quill the same day I learned ghosts were real and the same day I found out my teacher could turn into a cat.  And even if I had been raised in a loving muggle home I would have loved the opportunity to learn some basics before going to Hogwarts. Also, this may make muggleborns more comfortable with the wizarding world before entering Hogwarts so there won't be such a divide between those that keep our traditions and the muggleborn who want to insert new ideas.  So I've been researching the laws regarding schools and orphanages. And reading muggle psychiatry to see what might be best for the children's upbringing.  The orphanage would be my priority, too many children lost their parents that don't have an Andromeda to raise them, not to mention the children of those that are incarcerated in Azkaban deserve a loving home. I've been thinking of completely taking down my family's home in Godric's Hollow, and building two buildings, one for the live-in children and a separate building to hold classes. It's just so much research and paperwork, which is not really my area!

As someone who has literally seen through Voldemort's eyes, I am sure those dreams are terrifying.  I'm going to run the risk of rattling you even more, yes I trust you, and I respect the choices you felt you had to make.  I've never had a family, so I can't say that I wouldn't have gone to the lengths you did to keep them safe.  When it came down to it, you wouldn't kill Dumbledore. And when you denied knowing me? That was the right choice.  You're better than you think you are.

Ok, bravery. I appear brave because I followed the path set in front of me, which may or may not have included breaking a dragon out of Gringotts. But I've never been brave inside.  I wasn't afraid of dying, because I wasn't really living. I am terrified to be myself. I broke up with Ginny because she isn't my type. My type is blonde, not redheaded. Tall, not as short as me. And ... male. Fuck, that was horrifying to type out. I'm going to sign off before I chicken out and delete that. 

-Harry

P.S. I will never intentionally hurt your mum.

P.P.S. There may actually be an option to delete what you've typed ;) 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something happens in the next chapter that is pretty subtle. (Or not, lol.) I'm looking forward to the comments ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco is a little bit oblivious, lol :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AO3 was having unicorn issues today and I thought my computer had a virus. I totally freaked out and had to run virus scans and then I noticed that it only happened on AO3, so I looked up their Twitter and found out it was just them, lol, phew!

Friday, Day 9, 5:58:12 PM

Salazar, Potter! How mortifying! Did anyone have the courtesy to tell you that there had been "shifting," or did you have to find out about it in the Prophet? I will have to see you in these distressed jeans so that I can tell you if Lovegood was right to make you buy them, or if you were right to be hesitant. 

As for that site, I suppose you are right. I want to meet a stranger and build up a solid relationship where we learn about each other slowly for a while before anything else happens. That way, I'll know for certain that the person isn't after me for my money - but on the other side of the exact same Galleon, anonymous chat sites are close to my only option at this point because of my name. It doesn't matter how I look (You think I look good???), my reputation is so bad at the moment that the only people who would consider shagging me are Pansy and Blaise, and for various reasons, neither is a good option at the moment.

You have a dragon tattooed on your hipbone? Er, hold on a moment, I have to run to the loo.

Alright, I'm back. Sorry to keep you waiting so long. Wait, you can't tell time via an email, so nevermind. Anyway, what's on your shoulder? I'm actually thinking of getting a tattoo as well. I was thinking about a small dragon on my shoulder blade. But I can't decide on a color scheme. I think I also want a snitch so that the dragon can chase it around. I once dared Blaise to get a 6 inch topless hula dancer on his right arse cheek, thinking that it'd be tacky and crude, but he surprised me by going to the best, most respected, top-notch, highly skilled tattoo wizard in the world, and the wizard created a work of art. She's exquisite and she dances almost hypnotically. I'm rather looking forward to what he could do with the sketch of the dragon I made. But the only other, erm, *tattoo* I've ever gotten was a horrifyingly painful experience, so if I'm honest, it's taking me a bit to work up the courage to try it.

I looked up the Star Wars you mentioned, and it sounds interesting. I'll have to watch them. This laptop is proving itself to be rather useful after all. I'm impressed. And yes, I'd love to go see a movie with you. When the time comes, I'll trust your judgment in picking out something good. But it'll have to wait a while since I'm going to be out of the country for quite some time. Pansy's getting married. She's shockingly happy about it too.

See, her family followed pureblood traditions by arranging a match for her, so she assumed that she'd have to (attempt to) keep her mouth shut and just suffer through it until they had their required heir and could go their separate ways. But then she met Ivan and actually fell in love. By every indication, he utterly adores her as well. Ivan is something of a prince among Russian wizarding society, so the wedding it set to take place in St. Petersburg. I'm - 

Don't laugh or I'll hex you!

I'm her maid of honor. As such, that means that I have a rather critical hand in helping with the planning and preparation. I'll be staying with her from now until the wedding, thus, I won't be able to go see any movies with you just yet. Not sure I'll even have time to see any with Pans, since she's acting like more of a shrew than usual and has so many things planned for the wedding that I'm not entirely sure how it'll all work out. 

On a positive note, we have enough of our prized Leucistic Peacock feathers in magical storage that I'll be able to make her something gorgeous to accompany her dress. We're *still* in the designing stages of the dress, and so maybe I can talk her into having the feathers made into the train of the dress. Wouldn't that be lovely?

You were almost sorted into Slytherin? Merlin's warty arse! That might have made my life so much easier! Or perhaps worse. Hmm... Which one of us do you think would have been Seeker? Probably you because of your fame, but then I might have been a Chaser or the Keeper. As a Chaser, I could have brought a little intelligence to our game plans, but as a Keeper, I might have simply prevented anyone from scoring. Hmm... I'm not sure I actually *want* to play any position other than Seeker.

I think your plans are so very typical of a Gryffindor, so yes, the hat put you in the right House. I'll do my part by donating as much money as you need. To a point. The Malfoy fortune may be nearly endless, but the portion of it I personally have access to has its limits. That said, I'm a genius at investing, so I could probably raise some funds fairly easily.

Yes, I'm still rattled, but I'm too busy with helping Pans that I don't have time to truly sit down and think about it, so I'll have to do so later. I don't even seem to have time to have nightmares, so that's a bonus. Although, there's a strong possibility that this entire wedding *is* a nightmare and I just haven't woken up enough to realize it yet.

We may have to disagree on your bravery, since bravery is defined by your actions, not your emotions. You may have felt scared and resigned to you fate, but you still did it. Thus, brave.

And your type is tall blond men? Ah, so that's why you were seen chatting with that Hufflepuff Prefect Macmillan. I'd actually wondered why the Prophet had made such a big deal out of that. I mean seriously, they wasted an entire front page on the fact that you were eating lunch with him. They even wrote all the details of what you ate and drank! I couldn't help but think to myself that the Prophet seemed a little desperate if they were resorting to reporting what you ate and who you talked to, but if they suspect that that was actually a date, it makes so much more sense. Congratulations. I always thought Macmillan was a good sort. He might be a Hufflepuff, but at least his family is part of the Sacred 28 and he seems to have a nice balance of pureblood values and more modern, erm... *not* pureblood values.

My own philosophy is evolving. I was forced to see that some of the things I was raised to value aren't... I'm going to go with as good as I was led to believe and leave it at that. For example, I can admit that some muggleborns are smarter than me, but now I feel like I have to go wash my mouth out again, so obviously, it's still a work in progress.

Inundated, Draco

P.S. Good. See that you don't.

P.P.S. Wait, what?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you catch it?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry mentions his bits ^_^

Sunday‎, Day‎ ‎11‎, ‎07‎:‎23‎:‎33‎ ‎PM‎

No, no one mentioned it.  At least it was bum and not ... bits. And it certainly didn't help that Ron opened the Prophet that morning and his comment was that he thought the writers were getting a bit "cheeky"!  Maybe I will wear them whenever you get back and we go to that movie, it's muggle and dark.  I'll just have to make sure to wear pants.

Slow built relationships would be ideal I'd think. I suppose I wouldn't know, only having had the one relationship, but I like the idea of taking the time to really learn about someone. Knowing the good, the bad, their flaws, and their hidden spark.  I just don't know if that could ever happen for me.  I enjoy venturing into the muggle world, and I am certainly not against muggles, but I can't see myself living as a muggle again. On the other hand, I don't know if I would ever be able to start a relationship with someone who has such preconceived notions about me like most of the wizarding world.  My past is such a huge part of who I am and why, it's not like I can pretend it doesn't exist.  I mean, wouldn't you rather have someone who knows your past and can actually see it as a positive of how far you've come and see your strength in adapting to this new world than to be with someone who you have to pretend to have never had a past you're not proud of?  I don't want someone who knows nothing, instead I want someone who can see that I did do brave things, but also that sometimes I was stupid or naive, or even cruel.  I'd like someone who'd be able to call me out on my shit.

First of all, of course there are more than two people who would want to shag you. Secondly, you seem to keep going back and forth, do you want shagging or do you want companionship? Because it sounds like you had plenty of options for one offs and instead chose to chat with a stranger. I'm not trying to boss you around but go back and read what we've talked about. You want a connection, you want to communicate, you want to be able to be yourself with someone. Not that shagging wouldn't be an important part of that connection, I assume it'd be great, but it sounds like shagging is not your goal right now. Third: of course you look good, I didn't think I was spilling Ministry secrets here, you do own a mirror yes?

My shoulder/chest tatt is a phoenix in flight.  It's one of my favorite styles in muggle tattooing but done by a wizard artist, the watercolor effect.  So while he's flying, the colors almost follow him bleeding out behind him.  Who did Blaise's hula dancer?  I loved my artist from my phoenix but I have a completely different style in mind for my next tattoo, honestly not sure if it's even doable, but I'd think someone who could make your idea into a work of art could probably make it work.  I want to do a memorial type tattoo for some of the people who positively influenced my life, without it being a traditional memorial.  I want to get a night sky in silhouette with a full moon, and Canis Major but with the stars in shape of lilies.  

Well congratulations to Parkinson, or ... almost-not-parkinson? Why would I laugh at her choosing you as maid of honor? That's got to be quite forward thinking for a wedding that is the result of an arranged marriage situation. You could always see if she's willing to call you her Man of Honor?  Also, I am a closet wedding fanatic.  I didn't grow up with pictures of my parents or knowing anything about them, and some of the first images I saw of them were their wedding photos. I spent so much time picturing that day that I guess it just stuck in my head how magical weddings can be!  Ok, the feathers on the train of the dress would be gorgeous! But, what about something a little less ... obvious? What about a waterfall of them coming from her bouquet? Then, is she wearing a veil or a hat?  She could do a birdcage veil with a feathered fastening.  All that white up against her glossy, dark hair? That would be gorgeous! And the fabulous part of doing the white leucistics is that there are so many beautiful jewel tones that come from other peacock species that she could insert some bold color choices without smashing together too many themes.  Just a few well placed pieces of deep purples and greens and blues.  Elegant without being old and stuffy. You could add more of the Leucistic feathers to the decor, I'm picturing an intricate arch with the feathers woven in.

Um, I mean, yeah wedding stuff, who knows? 

Oh quidditch, here's the thing, I probably never would have thought to become seeker or try out for the team, especially in first year. How did I become seeker? Because you were picking on Neville, threw his remembrall, and I went after it.  So bring us back to day one, if I had been Slytherin, we probably would have at the very least started a tentative friendly relationship. You wouldn't have been pissed at Gryffindor because of me. You probably wouldn't have messed with Neville. And I would have had no reason to go chasing after the remembrall on my broom. So, it's because of you I became seeker.  Then following this, as a Slytherin, you would have been the one to introduce me to quidditch because you would have been the spoiled kid with a broom and instead of being annoyed by this I would have just been excited that my friend had cool brooms. And if that were the case we most likely would have worked together and would have become a team of chasers that worked well together and neither of us would have realized we were good seekers.

I appreciate the offer of helping fund my orphanage project, I would love to take some advice in investment opportunities to help the school! But, more importantly, I'd like to pick your brain about what young witches and wizards need to know to better our society.  I didn't grow up in the wizarding world. I know things right now seem anti-pureblood values, but that's so upsetting.  Our world has so many traditions and such a rich history, and instead of pretending they don't exist, we should just make them something accessible to everyone.  I think people are afraid right now to say they practice the old ways, but maybe the muggleborns wouldn't be so intent on making a big deal about keeping muggle Halloween traditions if there were taught the beauty of Samhain. 

That's actually why I was having lunch with Ernie. No congratulations necessary, I'm not dating him. I suppose he is fairly fit, but I don't even know if he's gay. Is he gay? I have the worst gay-dar of all time, Hell I didn't even know I was until I was sixteen, almost seventeen? I mean, in hindsight, I was noticing things like "Wow, that bloke is SO cool!" "I wish my hair was that pretty" and when I was presented with girls I really only thought "I'm so glad Hermione isn't like her." Although I am really finding my friendships with women are amazing now that I'm not actively trying to tell myself to be attracted to them. Trying to trick yourself straight is exhausting! Merlin, I'm going on and on again. What I was talking with Ernie about was how to introduce the children to wizarding culture.  And he's a hardcore researcher and studying fanatic, so we talked about some of the research I was doing and he offered to take some of it on to assist me.

Are you bringing your laptop with you to the wedding planning? I'm sure you'll be super busy, but this way you could email me complaints about Parkinson's shrewish behavior? Or I could still bounce ideas off of you for my research? 

I have to run! I have to pick up Teddy in a few minutes, I am taking him to a Mommy and Me class, well I guess it's a Godfather and Me class in our case, but we're going to be the two coolest guys there!

-Harry

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weddings, am I right? ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days after Harry's last email - just when Harry's starting to get nervous that Draco's mad at him for some reason - Draco *finally* replies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might be interested to know that while writing these emails, a couple of times, gaps happen between responses, so we actually incorporated that into the story in a subtle way, lol :-)

Friday, Day 16, 4:57:34 PM

They were probably enjoying the view. I know I certainly framed the picture printed in the Prophet and hung it on my wall, and I'm pretty sure the photographer was a perv because he was trying his best to get "bits" in the photo. From what I could see, you have a firm bum. Your weasel is quite funny when he's not annoying me - and I'll admit, looking at his ginger hair annoys me.

Yes I have my laptop with me, so I can reply to your emails - when I get a chance. I've been so busy that I haven't even had time to chat with strangers. I understand your point about the weirdness between wanting a relationship - or companionship - and shagging. The thing is that I've never had a real relationship before, so I'm not entirely sure I'd know how, but I *have* shagged both Pansy and Blaise, and for a long time, spending time with them (companionship) included shagging, thus I suppose that both aspects are the same thing in my mind. Also, I've heard (from Blaise) that it's easier to arrange a meeting with someone for shagging these days than it is to find dates, and that if the shagging is any good (which it naturally would be), then it could lead to semi dating, and that could lead to real dating. So, I suppose in my mind, chatting with strangers on a forum where everyone is looking for a one off could *lead* to a relationship, which is what I do want. I can see why that would sound confusing though. Merlin! Now I'm confused!

As for someone who knows me, I'm not so sure about that. Anyone who knows me knows that I was a right prat growing up. If I met someone who knew nothing about me, I could be the person I want to be for them and they'd never know that I have a snarky bastard inside me. I could find someone who falls in love with me for me - the tender part inside that I tend to hide from the world - and then when I'm certain it's real, I could bring them into my world and show them literal magic, plus the wonder that is Malfoy Manor, and the miracles that having a fortune can create.

Speaking of, we'll really have to leave the financial lessons for after the wedding, but I could start you off with a dollar amount. Name it and it's yours. I do owe you after all, and it's for a good cause. The real secret to investing is having a good nose for potential. Everyone can invest in an established business that shows steady returns, but not everyone can afford to risk investing in a start up that may or may not ever pan out. Especially when so many of them are just looking for a handout. Rule number one: If a Slytherin is investing in it, it's probably a good bet. Unless that Slytherin is Greg. No amount of personal tutoring has ever helped him find his inner financial genius - thus, it probably doesn't exist. On the other hand, Greg is amazing with his hands and has found his calling in carpentry. If you need any sort of construction work done, I'd suggest giving him a call. Not only will he work for cheap (he doesn't understand when he's being taken advantage of), but he does a bloody good job. Just don't tell him I said that because I'll have to deny it and insult him and all his ancestors for ten generations if you do.

You have a phoenix on your chest? That sounds... Hold on, I have to go to the loo again!

Sorry about that, I - grr! I keep forgetting that you can't tell time through an email. Nevermind.

Blaise went to a man named Cornelius Fitzherbert, but he likes to go by Neil for short. He's bloody amazing! And he's fascinating to look at too. He's who I plan to go to if I ever work up the courage.

You like weddings? I would not have guessed that about you. I would have thought that you'd be a typical Gryffindor in that you'd suffer through exactly one because you want/have to, but let your bride (or husband since you're gay) do all the planning. I personally always thought that my bride (or possibly husband, I haven't decided yet) and my mother would plan out my wedding. My mother will definitely want to do the majority of it no matter who I marry, and I'm pretty sure that she has it at least half planned out already. Now that I'm helping Pansy with hers, part of me is interested (I am now dreaming about things I'd want to do differently for my own wedding, damn her) and part of me sincerely hopes that I never have to deal with any of it. Maybe I can talk my future spouse into eloping and just throwing a big party after the fact. We can go to the Ministry, have the wedding performed by an official - probably at an enormous fee for expedited service, but it would still be much less than a Malfoy wedding - and then not even have to tell anyone until we want to. We could even surprise everyone with a reception to celebrate our anniversary - or something like that.

I'll tell Pans you send your congratulations. She'll probably faint from the shock, which might give us all a break, so thanks for that. I love your idea of the hat or veil, and you're right, it would look stunning against her hair. I've also ordered a handful of various gorgeous colored peacock feathers for that contrast. There's going to be a few of the white ones on the arch like you suggested, and I'm going to put one in all the table arrangements. There's probably even going to be one in her bouquet, probably along with a couple colored ones. I'm having fun arranging the color scheme, and since she trusts my taste, Pans is focusing on her dress - which she's decided on only a few feathers as a left shoulder decoration.

I think Pansy is trying to set me up. She's practically ordered me to work with Ivan's brother Dimitri. Word is that Dimitri plays for both teams, but he has to keep that close to his chest because it's illegal in Russia for - what's the muggle term? Homosexuality? Anyway, Dimitri is a little shorter than me and has black hair and these stunningly bright blue eyes. His skin is pale and he's a bit brawny. He's also funny, so that's a plus. He doesn't seem to know anything about decorating, so mostly he just follows me around and carries things. It's surprisingly annoying considering that I had *two* people do that for me most of my life. 

Anyway, maybe I'm being overly picky (I'm told I have highly discerning tastes), but there's something off about him. First of all, if I did form a relationship with him and it was serious enough that he'd be willing to move to Wiltshire and marry me (yes, that actually is my number one goal in life right now, but don't tell my mother because, as I've already established, she's already got the wedding half planned out and would be more than happy to pick a bride for me), that would mean that we'd have to look good and work well together. He's attentive, so that part could work. He's from old money, so we have that set of core values in common. But he's as pale as I am. Maybe paler. Could you see that looking good together? What about our children? Would they look like Dalmatians? Or would they look like vampires? Then, would our kids go to Hogwarts or Durmstrang? 

I don't know, it just doesn't feel right. When I picture, erm, my type, I suppose you'd call it, I do like the black hair, but I want a slightly darker skin tone. Something that compliments my paleness. Not necessarily as dark as Blaise - who, by the way, has black skin in a perfect shade that looks *amazing* next to mine. He's not my type either though, because he's an incorrigible flirt and a *player!* You think *I* might impress my mirror, well I've never once seen him *not* talk a person into his bed. Man, woman, married, gay, straight, they *all* go home with him. He actually showed me a memory in which he had a foursome with a lesbian and a pair of straight men, and they all let him do them even though the lesbian wouldn't let the other men touch her and both men were clearly uncomfortable being naked in front of each other. I once challenged him to pursue an older married man who was so straight that he had 5 or 6 women on the side at all times, and not only did Blaise do it, but the man practically fell into his bed within mere seconds. 

Sometimes I wish I could learn that skill.

Anyway, what was I saying? Oh yes, my type. Black hair, swarthy complexion, jewel like eyes. Shorter than me is fine since I am rather tall, but I don't think I want *overly* muscular. Well built. Someone who, when I look at them, I think wild and free. Salazar damn it! I'd *swear* I know this person, but I can't picture them in my mind! It's going to bug me now until I figure it out.

As for you, if you're not with Macmillan, I'm sure we could brainstorm and come up with others you might be interested in. You know, come to think of it, I don't think he is gay. I can't always tell, but I usually get a twinge or something when I suspect a person is gay. Unless I don't have to think about it because he just sits on my lap and snogs the hell out of me like Blaise did. I'm not sure I would have *ever* figured out that I'm open to blokes if he hadn't done that. I probably would have went through my entire life assuming that I was going to marry a nice witch and have adorable mini Malfoys.

And that brings up the last thing on my exhausted mind before I shut my laptop and crawl into bed. What if all I really want is the mini Malfoys? What if I don't particularly care about the relationship and that's why I have a hard time finding anyone who fits all my exacting demands? Maybe I should listen to Pansy's not so subtle shouts that I pull the stick out of my arse and let someone bugger me good and hard so that I'll be less cranky - but do it *with* the goal of having that mini Malfoy I want so badly. At least if I take a potion and let things happen, I can come home with at least half my goals accomplished.

But then I really think the baby would look like a Dalmatian, so I suppose I have to decide just exactly how cruel it is to do that to a child. Maybe I should just have Blaise do it. Sure, I'd be giving up *all* the signature Malfoy looks in my heir, but the real point of having a baby is to love them no matter what, right? 

Merlin! I'm so tired right now I don't even know what I'm saying anymore. I'll not be surprise if I wake up tomorrow and you ask me why I sent you an email saying: "Elephant disappeared. Hey! Stop sign. Thank you. Turn around. Doing doing. Horseshoe. Turtle. Dingadingadingadingadinga, Peanut!"

Deliriously yours,

Draco

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you catch it this time? ^_^


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry catches on, hee hee hee ^_^

Friday‎, ‎Day‎ ‎16‎,‎ ‎10‎:‎27‎:‎09‎ ‎PM‎

Draco,

That's ok right?

Haha, very funny, I'm sure you have my picture up on your wall. For what? Darts? Is darts a thing here or is it only Muggles? But thanks for the bum-pliment? When I thought I was going into the aurors I got into a really tough fitness regiment and I have kept up most of it even after realizing how thoroughly I do not belong in the aurors. *shudders* Can you imagine? I've seen enough of the hard side of life, I think I want to spend my adulthood letting kids make me drawings that I can't quite figure out and need to have the kid explain it to me. You've not lived until you've had a child explain to you why the picture of you looks like a lightning bolt potato.

Aren't we just a pair? You've never been in a relationship and I've never, you know. 

Is anyone actually proud of who they were as a kid? I was so wrapped up in being who everyone wanted me to be that I didn't even figure out who I was until the camping trip from Hell. Side note; I am up for almost anything, horseback riding, movies, pubs, book clubs, board game night, Merlin I'll even help you harvest peacock feathers, but I will never ever ever ever camp another day in my life. 

Anywho, you'd be able to hide the snarky bastard inside of you for the rest of your life? Wizards live a long time! I know I couldn't keep a rein on my sarcasm for longer than a day or two. Wouldn't all of your clever, witty, remarks build up and attempt to explode out or choke you? Let me paint you a little picture; Ron shows up to my Orphanage fundraising Gala, as a donor you are there as well, you spot his ginger hair, and realize he has an actual piece of ginger from the salad stuck in his teeth while he's speaking with the minister. In this scenario you have found your elusive dream date ... you feel like you could ignore all of this to pretend you're not hilariously witty? You can find someone who finds your snark amusing. You just have to make sure they aren't allergic to ferrets.

I can get you an amount soon, I am meeting with some contractors next week actually. But now that I've read your email I need to add Greg to my list.  I will not be taking advantage of him (although I will negotiate myself a good deal)! I really want to show without a doubt, that I am having no prejudices in my space.  What better way to show these kids whose parents were on his side that they are welcome than to contract with neutral or death eater leaning wizards who are working on themselves? I mean, imagine a child who's been in a foster home because Mum or Dad is in Azkaban being terrified to go to their new home, showing up and seeing people from both sides working together? I know I will definitely be looking to have someone as either a live-in or at least an on-call handy-man jack of all trades employee.  Is that something you think ... Greg ... nope can't do it, Goyle would be interested in? Or is his contracting business flourishing enough that he wouldn't be interested? I don't want to be rude by offering him a position building cubbies for classrooms if his priority and career is designing massive buildings.

I tend to overanalyze everything, but most people would say I can be just a teeny tiny bit oblivious ... you ran to the loo after I told you about my dragon. I assumed you just didn't realize you don't need to announce things like that in email. And a tiny part of me worried you were puking because the idea of seeing under my jeans disgusted you. But that isn't the case is it? Tattoos just do it for you don't they? So you were .... wanking? Shite, that is so fucking hot. Shite Shite Shite, I was reading these emails and giggling because you hadn't discovered the backspace key, but those pauses were you doing that. Fuck. 

Thanks for the recommendation on Neil. I'd go by Neil too if my name were Cornelius. Is he fascinating to look at like "How does he avoid falling over with that over-sized head?" or fascinating like "I bet he'd look amazing sweaty, flushed, and wearing Slytherin quidditch leathers"? What kind of dragon are you thinking of getting? Mine is a Swedish Short-Snout, although he is a little more silvery than their usual silvery-blue color. 

I absolutely love weddings. Everything about them. And I'm also not super picky about it either, I am not a wedding snob. A small intimate backyard wedding with sunshine and wildflowers can be just as amazing as a black-tie affair with the most pristine roses. I love coming up with wedding ideas, but I certainly won't be a groom-zilla! I would like to think I'd be open to whatever theme or venue my future husband (or his mother I guess) would want.  It's so weird to say that, I grew up in a muggle household that did not appreciate anything outside of "normal" and even non evil muggles don't allow marriages between two men everywhere.  Like in Russia for your Dimitri.

To be completely honest, I had to re-read your email a few times because I was so confused.  And not just the exhausted gibberish at the end! You were talking about *your* children looking like dalmatians, and then having your own mini-Malfoys. I had no idea. I had to go to the library, and by library I mean I asked Hermione. Truth be told, I broke down sobbing. I thought my sexuality meant I wouldn't be able to have children. And not that I care in any way whether or not they are mine biologically, but adoption in the wizarding world is so rare as it is, and then add in adopting to a gay couple? I was resigned to being the cool eccentric uncle, and I'm not planning on giving that up it's a sweet gig, but I could end up a dad too?

You are too young to have kids without someone you love! It would be one thing if you never wanted to get married, but you do! Picture looking at your mini-Malfoy, little Sagittarius Aquarius, and seeing a mischievous smile with the black hair of your dream-guy and your steel-colored eyes, don't you want to see a mix of yourself and someone you love? Picture Christmas Eve, after sending your beautiful blonde Rapunzel-haired baby Daffodil Libra to bed, don't you want to snuggle on the sofa and argue over who has to put together the tiny pink tricycle? Don't you want to watch your parents fawn over your gorgeous child and then smirk at your spouse when they wrap Lucius around their tiny fingers despite not having your pointy little chin and having a commoner's name like Gabby?

Maybe I'm way off base and you could absolutely live without that.  

Blaise can get anyone into bed? Damnit, I wish I had known that earlier, maybe I wouldn't still be, you know. Or apparently, since he'll sleep with everyone and never made a pass at me, I give off "terrible at shagging" virgin vibes. But, I suppose he's not my type anyway. He is obviously so good looking, but I like that contrast too – that would be a lot of black hair and dark skin! 

Oh! Speaking of dark skin, after I interview contractors and get all the paperwork in motion, I am taking a vacation! Just me, a pile of books, and the seas off of Crete. I have never been on vacation! You're a world traveler right? Anything I need to see or do while I'm there? The part of me that has spent years with Hermione feels like I shouldn't just be a lazy beach bum the entire time, but I don't even know where to start.

So you think you have a good sense of whether or not someone is gay? Did you ever get a twinge from me? Seriously, I have been terrified, absolutely terrified I tell you, to tell people I'm gay. You are the first person (besides myself) that I ever told. But, your almost non-reaction, and just talking with you has built up my confidence and I told Ron and Hermione. Do you know how those two responded? They sat there stone faced and silent, and then after the awkward silence Hermione said "But what did you want to tell us?" Apparently 'Mione has known I was into guys since at least fourth year. And Ron figured it out by sixth year. The only surprise they had was that I wasn't bi, but gay since I did attempt to date two girls. Why didn't anyone tell me?!?

You poor poor lamb, you need to get some rest. Just a little bit of dreamless sleep in her drink and you can have a solid eight hours of wedding planning free sleep! 

Yours,

Harry

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco gets a tiny bet less oblivious and a little salacious in this email :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my second favorite Draco chapter, lol ^_^

Saturday, Day 17, 2:30:10 PM

Stop rattling me Potter!

But yes, you can call me Draco. I just never thought you'd want to. It might still take me a bit to return the favor since I'm having a hard time wrapping my head around all of this. I suspect I've dreamt this whole email thing, but then I have to wonder why I'm having such pleasant dream *in* the nightmare that is planning Pansy's wedding.

Have you ever heard the song [13 days of solstice](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_QGPA1ro1l8)? It goes: On the thirteenth day of solstice, my coven gave to me; thirteen candles burning, twelve cauldrons boiling, eleven herbs a drying, ten flowers blooming, nine shamans drumming, eight tantric lessons, seven books of shadows, six goddess statues, five oaken staves, four elements, three money spells, two pentacles, and a raven in a birch tree.

I'd *swear* that she's taken that song as her motto for this wedding! She wants candles *everywhere* but at least she wants them all white, so I don't have to plan out a different color scheme. She wants cauldrons of mulled wine floating around so that the guests can drink as they like. She wants as many different kinds of flowers as I can find, and she wants them to fit with the peacock theme - meaning mostly white flowers with a couple of blue and purple ones for accents along with a little greenery. Then there's the musicians, but thank Merlin and Salazar that *I'm* not in charge of that! Ivan has to audition and hire a 100 piece orchestra. The tantric lessons are for Ivan since no one has ever taken the time to show him where a clitoris is. The books are for the guests to take pictures of the wedding and place copies in the books. I have to design the covers so that they look charmingly old fashioned and yet *not* musty and old. She's hiring six voluptuous women to dance naked at the reception - that part is rather fun to help with the auditions and selections. Pansy, Ivan, Blaise, Dimitri, and a few other people working on the wedding - plus me - all vigorously audition and examine 2 or 3 women a day because they have to be perfect in every way for Pansy's wedding. There will be a total of five oak archways that Pansy will walk under on her way down the aisle. There will be an offering to each of the four elements at the compass points. The money spells aren't necessary, and neither are the pentacles - although she will secretly be wearing one under her dress. So will Ivan. As for the raven and the birch - she had a special broom made with a birch handle and raven feathers for the bristles. This is not a flying broom but rather a wedding broom to jump over for luck and happiness. The broom had to be made with feathers from two ravens to represent joy and actually has as many, if not more Leucistic Peacock feathers in there for a lovely contrast.

What are darts? I have a couple of pictures from the Prophet - of you - on my wall because I thought they, erm, nevermind. I actually thought you'd make a good Auror, and I've pictured you in uniform - Ah! Nevermind!

Kids! Yes, inexplicable child drawn art is... erm, fascinating... You sound like you want to be a stay at home mother (father, whatever) with an enormous amount of kids. Thankfully, you're also directing that rather alarming urge toward taking care of orphans. I applaud the initiative, and have to wonder how you'd look holding a baby. Wait, I have to stop thinking about that, I don't have time for -nevermind!

You've never??? Salazar damnit! Don't put that image in my head, I don't have time to properly deal with it at the moment!

Up for anything, are you? I'm clearly not going to make it through this email with my sanity intact. Please blame it on Pansy and her shrill demand that *I* stop acting like a diva and let Blaise or Dimitri or the entire city of St. Petersburg for all she cares bugger me until I can't walk a straight line. But first of all, I like to top, so that's unlikely. Second of all, Blaise is massive, so I refuse to let that inside me, and third, while I am considering letting someone get me up the duff so that I can have the child I want, I've never actually bottomed before and so it would have to be someone I trust to be gentle. So far, the only person I actually trust that much is Blaise, and I've already established why that's not going to happen. At least not at this moment when I'm too busy to have a proper shag.

As for Dimitri, the more I look at him, the more I just cannot see us having kids together. Like I said, he's attentive and funny, and we get along surprisingly well, but our kids would be pale vampire-looking freaks. They'd have our pale skin, his black hair, and my gray eyes. Unless, as I mentioned more than once, they had black and white spotted hair. Ugh!

When I picture my future children - and I do want more than one. I hated being an only child because it was lonely until I went to Hogwarts. Anyway, when I picture them, they have... well, pale skin, but not quite as pale. Hopefully a bit more golden and healthy looking. I want some of them to have my white blond hair, and some of them to have their father's black hair. I'd like for them to have my height, but then again, a tiny girl who's tough as nails even though she looks delicate and fragile with my hair and his green eyes - ah!

Erm, er, Ginger ferrets! I mean weasels! I mean *Weasley!* You're right, I'd have to take the mickey out of him. And I suppose I don't mean my future someone would *never* see my inner snarky bastard, just that they'd be so used to seeing the other side of me that it would be the hilarious counterpoint that I intend it to be.

Yes, contact Greg, he'll love every moment of working on this project. Especially once you explain two or three times that it's meant to include children from our side. Eventually, he'll understand. I think. And once he does, he'll take extra pride in his job.

Oh, now we're back on the subject of tattoos and I already told you I don't have time for, erm, I'm not going to confirm or deny any possible iffiness in the loo (actually my bed - fuck - I didn't admit that!) But yes, tattoos do something hard to understand to me. There's a reason I dared Blaise to get a hula dancer, and there's a reason I love to see it every chance I get. He's a slag, so it's rather often, even when there's no shagging between us involved. For example, he shows it to all those women we're auditioning.

Must remain on task!

You think that's hot? Oh buggering hell! I'll be right back!

Wait, backspace? Bloody hell! Here I've been looking for an erase or even a scratch out key! Even the key marked delete doesn't seem to be made for erasing mistakes as it tends to just get rid of the entire email and make me start over. I thought the backspace key was for simply going back one space. I had no idea why it was such a big key compared to most of the others, but this totally makes sense! I'll have to try it later...

Now why did you have to go and ask if Neil looks amazing sweaty, flushed, and wearing Slytherin Quidditch leathers? I'm going to be picturing that for the rest of the day and I just wasted a lot of time - ah! Stop that! But yes, he would. What I actually meant is that his skin is a living, practically breathing portfolio for his artistry. You can't look at him anywhere except the eye without wanting to stare and wonder just exactly how he did that.  And he showed me some of the usually hidden work and...

Must be strong! Pansy will murder me if I'm not back to work soon!

I want an Antipodean Opaleye. I think the iridescent colors would look gorgeous against my skin. And have you ever seen "green" opals? They're my favorite, right above fire opals. I'm going to have the dragon's eyes look like green opals because green eyes like jewels are a weakness of mine.

As for weddings, yesterday I gave serious thought to a little thing in a field of flowers. Today I'm leaning toward a gala event with at least six dancing goddesses where I'm in blue dress robes embroidered with a dragon, and my husband to be is in green or red dress robes with a phoenix or something similar embroidered on them. I'm sure by tomorrow, I'll be back to wanting to elope or at least murder Pansy for making me experience first hand how beautiful a first class wedding can be. I might actually have to consider wearing a cape made from Leucistic Peacock feathers, but then I fear the guests would think that *I* was the bride, and... sod it! If I look good, who cares if I'm the bride or the groom?

Hahaha! Little miss know it all is your library! And I'm not being an arsehole here, I genuinely find that amusing because she's just as muggle as you are and yet she knew because she's read *everything* she could get her hands on. I actually love thinking about that. She.... (why do I keep telling you these embarrassing secrets???) sigh... I actually had a bit of a crush on her back in Third and Fourth year because she slapped me. That image is still in my wank bank, even though it was replaced in Fourth Year by, erm, dragons...

Anyway, the reason Blaise has never made any sort of pass at you is that I threatened to crucio him, torture him to death, turn him into an inferius, and then continue to torture him every single day for the rest of his undead life if he ever *dared* to so much as breathe in your general direction. Otherwise, you'd have been in his bed for - oh... the last four years, at the very least. And it wouldn't have been an exclusive thing either. He'd have dated you for the publicity and still slept with everyone who caught his eye. I love him dearly - as a friend - and I even love his slaggy ways, but there was no way in Salazar's moldering grave that I was going to let him use the chosen one like that before I had a chance - and just so you know, this was back before the near murder and savior thing, so it's hopefully not as hurtful to hear (read) that I was planning to use you to my advantage if I ever got the chance.

Which sort of ties in with the gay-dar (?) thing. By this, I assume you're referring to some sort of innate ability to sense who is or is not gay. I *didn't* have one before Blaise snogged me - aside from knowing that he was bisexual and an utter slag. I didn't really give it any thought back then. *After* he did that and I discovered a, erm, interest in blokes as much as birds, I think I might have developed that ability at least a little. But when it comes to you, I never noticed you looking at any blokes with that sort of interest. You did date a few girls, and you seemed intent on figuring out what in the buggering hell I was doing - which to be fair, I *was* up to no good, so I can understand why you were so fixated on trying to figure out what I was up to. Anyway, no, I never twigged it.

The reason I didn't make an issue when you told me (I was really the first???) is because I'd be a hypocrite to wind you up about it even though I've actually shagged a bloke and think I might be leaning toward a husband rather than a bride. I actually thought *you* would heckle me about it if I told you about my preferences, which is why I wasn't going to say anything about the gay porn and whatnot, but you were actually understanding, so I just... went with it. Thus, you're one of the few who know my, erm... secret? I'm not entirely sure it's a secret so much as information I haven't publicly shouted about. I mean, I haven't told my parents yet, because I'm pretty sure they'd use it as an excuse to find me a bride and marry me off the next day, but once I was safely married with an heir on the way, I could shag every wizard in the world if I wanted and they wouldn't care.

Speaking of my heir, I've been thinking about it and I think you might be right about that too. See, the reason my parents want me married to a witch is that it's the traditional and proper way to do things. They also don't think I'd ever consider carrying a child because I'm... please note that I'm glaring at you at this moment because I already know that you're going to laugh at me - but I'm rather vain. I take pride in my appearance and try to keep my body in a shape that's worth looking at - even if I'm the only one looking most of the time. Thus, letting a baby ruin my body is probably so unlikely in my parents' minds that they assume that I'd never give them grandchildren if I didn't have a woman to carry them for me.

But I do want them, and while it *would* be nice to have a spouse to share everything with, having a child would at the very least guarantee that there would be *one* person in the world who loved me unconditionally. I understand that I could easily fuck it up and push that child away from me in the end, but I have vowed to do whatever it takes to make sure that my child knows I love him more than anything in the world. I will *never* endanger his life or expect him to do things he doesn't want to because of tradition or ... *anything* - I will probably spoil him and smother him in my love, but that's my plan.

And honestly Potter (Harry? Er... not quite yet, I think), can *you* picture a person you want to raise your kids *with?* This would have to be someone who has similar values, right? Someone who can help pass along your Gryffindor foolishness, but maybe also tone it down a bit? For me, it'd have to be someone who respects pureblood culture, but is flexible enough to let our kids know that muggles - or at least muggleborns - have a lot to offer too. A sort of balance, I suppose. I just can't picture someone who can be all of that for me. Someone who is similar to me enough that we have things in common and can get along, but opposite enough to balance me out.

Whereas, if I just let someone get me up the duff, I'd have the love of my life without having to deal with someone constantly arguing with me about how to parent my mini Malfoy. I won't have to worry about pushing the other parent away until they threaten to divorce me and take my son or children away from me. Besides, I could always do both but keep them in separate compartments - *my* child in one compartment safe from anyone who might not want to co parent with me, and my boyfriend or husband in another compartment where I can work on falling and staying in love and making him happy without the worry that one day, it'll all go to shit and I'll lose *both* of them.

Salazar damn it, I think I'm babbling and not making sense again. Sorry, blame it on this wedding!

On to less personal topics! Crete. Knossos and Heraklion are must see destinations, but as for lounging about on a beach, I recommend Frangokastello beach. Unless you're brave enough to go north to an island named Skiathos and strip off on Banana or Little Banana beach - where you might just find a blond Adonis to help you with figuring out whether you prefer to top or bottom.

Lastly, Pansy casts detection spells on all her food and drink. Did you honestly think that *none* of us had thought of something so simple?

Speaking of, I hear her roaring in the background. I've clearly wasted too much time on my much needed break. Write to you later,

Draco

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry opens up a little.

‎Saturday‎, ‎Day‎ ‎17‎,‎ ‎06‎:‎16‎:‎52‎ ‎PM

Draco,

Yeah, I like it. Draaaacooooo  I'm going to keep doing it. I get what you mean about dreaming this, but I told you before, I was a little worried when we first started talking that you were messing with me, but now that we've talked so much it does have a surreal quality doesn't it? I'm sure it can't be a dream, because us getting along this well is something my brain could never have made up. Even when you were the main currency in my ... bank ... it never included us being nice to each other. It was usually just a lot of jockeying for dominance and slamming each other up against walls. 

Never-ending drinking, naked ladies, and a massive amount of candles? I'm concerned about the fire hazard! I've never heard the solstice song before that I know of, but I want presents from day 8!  Although I do love ravens. I have been working on my animagus form, and I honestly thought I would be some sort of bird with how much I love flight. And then I thought I might end up a stag like my dad's form and my patronus, but I actually just managed the transformation last night and I'm not either. I'm a fox! The shift was intense, but not uncomfortable like a polyjuice transformation, and I was a little scared I would get stuck and have to try to find help as a tiny black fox!

A 100 piece orchestra?!? I'm sure it will turn out well, but that sounds overwhelming.  I picture myself swaying in the arms of my husband at my own wedding, dancing to some slow deep song, my dream song would be "At Last" if you haven't heard it, search youtube for "Etta James At Last." I imagine tilting my head back to whisper words of love into his ear while we dance. He wouldn't hear me if there were 100 instruments going at once! Not to mention the filth I plan to tempt him into leaving early with.

I know this whole planning process has been exhausting for you, but it sounds like it will be gorgeous and unforgettable. How much longer until the big day? What are you wearing? You've gone into detail about her dress, but I know how fashionable you are, so I am sure there are big plans for your robes. 

Darts are a muggle game that involves throwing a pointed ... stick? at a target with the idea that you get points based on the dart lodging itself in specific areas of the target.  Sometimes people post pictures of someone they hate to help their aim, the idea being they have more incentive to get it right if it means hitting their face instead of a spot on a circle. It's played in pubs a lot.  I agree with you, I probably would have made a "good" auror, but I would have been a desperately unhappy one. I spent my early childhood as the enemy of my family, I spent my preteens and teens as the enemy of Voldemort and his followers, I don't want to spend the rest of my life as the enemy of criminals. 

I would love to be a stay at home dad! I love the idea of living close enough to the orphanage that I could spend a ton of time there and bring my kids there.  I was so lonely growing up, I hear you on the only child loneliness, and my kids growing up surrounded by siblings and friends would be the dream. I love holding babies. The first time I held Teddy, I was worried I was going to break him or drop him, but they're a lot more resilient than we give them credit for. Now, I'd say I'm a pro. I wear Teddy a lot when I have him, he's snuggled up and comfy in the sling, he can see the world around him, and my hands are free to do what needs doing. I just need to make sure he keeps his little cap on his head when we go into the muggle world, people can be pretty open minded and accepting but when they think you dyed your baby's hair turquoise? They get a little judgey.

I don't want to step on your toes, but I know that Andromeda would be open to your visit whenever you get back.  I swear I didn't ask her, but you came up and I mentioned we'd been communicating and she told me how sad she was to not get to watch you grow up. And she very much misses your mum. I'd go with either or both of you if you'd like. And then you could see that I do, in fact, know how to hold a baby!

I meant I was up for anything in a wholesome friendly activity kind of way! Although since you went there I suppose I can be open and honest. I have a feeling that my tastes run to very very not vanilla. I don't really know because as I already admitted, I have no experience, but based on my "research" I think I have some very specific tastes. I prefer to read erotic stories as opposed to films because then I can place myself in the situation and I can picture the other participants exactly how I want them, and the more I read the more I think that there are a very few things I would not be into. What are they called? Hard limits?

How do you know? I mean, in my head I KNOW I am a bottom. But I've never actually done anything so maybe I'm wrong? I can't believe I am trying to have this conversation. Um, er, I read a story where the man was submissive, and it was gorgeous. The idea of kneeling at His feet and getting my hair stroked and maybe being so good for him. I can't even describe how that makes me feel.  Can you feel squirmy and antsy but completely calm at the same time? It doesn't make sense when I think about it but just reading about it made me the calmest and horniest I've ever been in my life. But maybe that's just fantasy? I can't imagine going up to a man and asking him if he'd let me be his good boy. Or asking him to flog me when I'm a not so good boy.

Fuck, hurry up and finish typing this Harry before you completely chicken out and delete everything!

Oh my Merlin, you admit to "iffiness in the loo"? This whole email has completely jumped the tracks and I am trying to stay focused.  Blaise's massive cock, a  hot blonde owning me, you wanking in your bed, tantric lessons. What the fuck are you doing to me? 

Breathe Breathe Breathe

Dragons, dragons are safe. Yes, I love the Antipodean Opaleyes. And they would definitely complement your skin tone. I have seen green opals, I love opals in general and green is my favorite color. So beautiful!

Back to weddings again, I think you might need a wedding detox! Anyone who cares what you wear for your wedding can kiss my arse.  You are gorgeous, but you're not feminine, no one would mistake you for a bride no matter what you wore. I would think a feathered cape would make you look more like a fairy-tale prince than anything else. 

You just admitted to crushing on Hermione! Shite. I can't imagine that was easy to wrap your head around, crushing on a muggleborn. Poor little Draco and his inner turmoil! But ... dragons? I understood the tattoo thing but you replaced wanking to a muggleborn woman to wanking to dragons? It's funny that you say she's just as muggle as I am.  She is much more muggle than I am, biologically and intellectually. I may have grown up in the muggle world, but keep in mind I spent most of it locked up so I didn't really learn about the world. She's also much more wizarding than I am because she's read everything she could get her hands on.  I've tried to catch up, but I never had access to my school books when we weren't at Hogwarts and I spent most of my time there balancing not dying, quidditch, messing with you, and slacking off.  I have a few novels packed for my trip, but I have some about wizarding culture as well.

You saved me from Blaise the slag so that I could shag Draco the manipulator and then I got to shag no one? Thank you ever so. So I guess I have you to thank for my virginity. TA

Since you questioned gay-dar ... radar is a muggle technology that allows someone to see things they wouldn't be able to see with traditional sight. So GAY-dar is the ability to tell someone is gay without them telling you outright. It's so funny when I think back on the two girls I tried to date. I remember knowing that I must like them because I was so jealous of Cho and Cedric's relationship, and I was jealous of Ginny and Dean, as well as Ginny and Michael's relationships. See a connection? I don't think it was Ginny or Cho I was interested in.

I would like to think I wouldn't have heckled you about your preferences even if I didn't share some of them, but who knows, I do like to wind you up.  Your eyes get all sparkly and your cheeks pink up. I love that my skin tone lets me hide most of my own blushing!  Once I admitted (and yes, first to you!) that I am gay, I did some research on the LGBTQ+ community and found there are so many different identities and sexualities and gender classifications that I had no idea about. I hope I am never someone who makes anyone feel badly about being their true self. There is a lot out there that is not for me (I have no interest in helping Ivan find the clitoris for example) but if everyone is a consenting adult then it's none of my damn business what works for other people. 

Of course you're vain, I'd be vain if I looked like you too. I suppose I am not worried about ruining my body for baby-making purposes. The only silver lining of my early malnutrition is that I don't really feel hunger, it makes it easy to eat on a schedule and keep to healthier options. And I really really like working out, the endorphins are like nothing else. And hey, if my future husband is really in love with me, maybe he'd still love me even if I got a little soft.

I think you'd make a bloody fantastic father. You have the unconditional love aspect from your mum (and see, you already have one person who loves you unconditionally) and you have the example of things your father did that you never want to replicate. I didn't have parents growing up, but I knew who I didn't want to be. And you're so aware of wanting to do the parenting thing right that I don't think you could do anything else.  Of course you'll make mistakes, but that's what therapy is for!

I can't picture my future husband, I mean I know I have a physical type, but if I were to fall in love with someone who looks nothing like my type then that's who I fall in love with. But I can picture how I feel with him. Safe, treasured, supported, challenged, pushed, loved. I want someone who supports me in my dreams and will understand when I come home covered in glue and macaroni from the orphanage, I want someone who will love me and our children unconditionally, but I also want someone who will tell my gryffindor self to maybe think a moment before I go charging into danger.  I want someone who will help me feel like I finally belong in the wizarding world, either because he knows all of the traditions I should have been brought up with or because he's learning about them with me. I want someone to watch terrible muggle movies with me, who won't care when I want to snuggle and eat popcorn in front of the telly, but who also wants to observe the sacred with me. Someone who won't be too horrified when I accidentally teach our kids to say shite, but will 100% agree with me about teaching our children to not be prejudiced.

And I would like him to have a nice arse.

Does the wizarding world have pre-nups? If not, they're a document that couples put together before marriage that outline what will happen in the case of divorce. So it can say that unless there were to be abuse or neglect that you would have joint custody of any children. There are usually guidelines for monetary things as well, so you would know that they wouldn't be able to walk away with all of your galleons. Some people think pre-nups are like going into a marriage on a negative but I see it as a positive. When you remove fear from divorce and both parties know they will survive without the marriage, you can know that you're both there because you want to be there.  I can't think of anything sadder than staying in a marriage because you don't think you'll still have your children or because you think you can't afford to be alone. I want my husband to be with me because he loves me, temper tantrum throwing gryffindor with a little slytherin sneakiness and all!

I sent Goyle an owl today, so I am hoping I hear from him soon.  Hopefully I can get together with him in the next day or two before I head out on vacation. Thank you for all of the recommendations. I don't think I can strip off in public completely though, can you imagine if one of the prophet pervs followed me? I will save all skinny dipping for private beaches and pools!

Good luck with your roaring Parkinson! Tell her I'm dying to see pictures of the wedding, maybe the shock will knock her out this time!

Yours,

Harry

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco gets a little tipsy at Pansy's hen party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my third favorite Draco chapter, lol ^_^

Saturday, Day 17, 7:42:22 PM

Potter.... Harry...

I know this is going to sound weird, since I've gone on and on about how we're still *planning* the wedding, but those three or four days that I was too busy to email you back were really so that we could *finalize* the plans. She and her mother had the bulk of it done before we even came to St. Petersburg. The real problem is that she kept changing her mind on some things. But in any case, the wedding is tomorrow. 

Thank Salazar and Merlin!!! 

I'm currently drunk from the hen party, but I saw that you'd replied and I wanted to return the favor before I sobered up and decided not to be as honest - erm, well you must realize that I tend to hold back important information because I don't want to be vulnerable. So this email will probably be short - it may not be understandable because of said drunkenness - but it will be honest.

Unless I'm too drunk to read straight, you admitted to wanking to thoughts of me. That we slammed each other up against walls, and I have to admit that I did the exact same. That thing I mentioned in Fourth Year, in which I stopped wanking to Granger and switched to dragons, it wasn't actually dragons, you moron! It was the hot as fuck idiot flying around on a broom looking like an honest to Salazar God that suddenly took over my every waking and not waking thought - especially the wanking ones.

I have pictures of you all over my walls so that I have something to look at while I wank. And then you go and write things such as you plan to do filthy things on your wedding night, and that you want to bottom and be a good boy while having your hair petted. Sweet Merlin's slaggy mother! Then flogging...

I nearly bloody spunked my pants at that! I need to strip off and go to bed, but if I do that, I'll end up wanking until I pass out and not finishing up what I wanted to say. 

I now sort of feel guilty for not letting you have a good shag with Blaise - or myself for that matter - so I'll make it up to you, if you'd like. After your holiday. Unless you find someone there that does it for you.

But that's not the thing I really wanted to say, the thing I'd never have the courage to say if I was sober. The thing that I'll probably murder myself for in the morning.

Since I'm attracted to you, and you're attracted to me, and I think we'd actually make that perfect balance for each other that we'd both mentioned a few times - would you marry me? And then have kids with me? 

Salazar fucking Slytherin! I have to send this before I delete it and go tell Dimitri to make me forget everything but my name. No. No. I'm going to send this and then go to bed - alone - and fall asleep to thoughts of you. I can only pray that you take pity on my drunk arse when replying in the morning.

Yours for so much longer than I can admit,

Draco

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry responds to Draco's drunken proposal.

Saturday‎, ‎Day‎ ‎17‎,‎ ‎08‎:‎44‎:‎56‎ ‎PM‎

Draco,

Do NOT go find Dimitri!

If this is a drunken mistake, we can forget you said that.  I don't want you to be locked into anything in the morning. And I don't want you to be so embarrassed that this happened that you stop being my friend.  It's been a whirlwind romance, I mean email correspondence. No, a romance.  Yeah, I am sticking with romance. So if you wake up tomorrow, look at what you've written, and realize that you do not want to be with me, we can ignore this, because I don't think I can handle not being your friend. I will choose friendship with you over anything.

But maybe we could be more?

I can't say yes to a marriage proposal, I am far too sober to listen to the parts of me that want to say yes.  

Yes, I have wanked to thoughts of you. I, uh, realized I was gay to thoughts of you. And I can't say that it only happened in the past, it may be a fairly regular occurrence. But I'm a liar, a filthy horrible lying liar. I ... do know who I picture when I picture my future. And that is more recent.  I picture you. I imagine making silver-eyed babies that we name ridiculous names. I picture your mum's delighted smile and your father's fainting spell when we tell them *we're* pregnant. I picture you giving me that smirk and calling me a moron when I don't understand your dragon references.  I imagine you hogging the blankets and pretending to be annoyed when Ron's mum makes you a Christmas sweater. I want to introduce you to Teddy and have him learn you're Unca Dwayco like I'm Unca Hawwy. I picture it all and I ache.

But I can't say yes ... yet. I can't risk you regretting this in the morning. I can't risk losing the you I have now. I can't risk this beautiful thing between us not working in the realities of daily life. 

So, go out with me? Date me? Let me be what you need me to be? I want to be yours.

Dreaming of you,

Harry

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess one of them had to be rational, lol ^_^


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco wakes up and doesn't remember sending a drunk email...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post this one last chapter today because it's super short and then I'll be able to focus on my *other* story, lol.

Sunday, Day 18, 12:17 PM

> Potter - er, Harry, er...

> When I woke up this morning, I vaguely remembered you emailing me, so I went to check it, only to find your newest email - which didn't make any sense to me, so I scrolled back and read *my* email and at first was mortified beyond all belief. I nearly AKed myself, but then I realized that you nearly said yes, and that lifted me beyond elation to giddiness so dizzying that I felt like someone had punched me in the gut. (Apparently honestly works for you, so...)

> Anyway, I don't have time to truly reply to anything at the moment since I overslept and am running late. I have to get dressed and be ready to be the Man/Maid of Honor in about 20 minutes. Pansy found me hyperventilating about 15 minutes ago and promised to murder me with my own intestines if I don't get my shit together and act like a Malfoy asap. Thus, I will properly respond to your original email *and* the can of worms I opened last night later on after the wedding.

> Just know that I've reached a state where I'm happy I got drunk and acted like a bloody Gryffindor last night. And no, Dimitri wasn't anywhere near my bed.

> Rushed,

> Draco

> Sunday‎, ‎Day‎ ‎18‎,‎ ‎12‎:‎29‎‎ ‎PM

Draco,

I’m happy you got drunk and emailed too. Honesty definitely works for me. I’m so glad you don’t regret it.

Take your time, enjoy the wedding, I’ll be waiting.

Yours,

Harry

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note, I have no idea how or why that line shows up, shrugs.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the wedding, Draco gets a chance to properly respond to Harry.

Monday, Day 19, 2018, 1:51:04 AM

Harry,

Oh, what a wedding! It was stunning! Pansy's dress, the veil I made her, her bouquet, the candles, the archways, the peacocks! She had me send for our chicks because they're still in the adorable stage and they charmed the guests. The music, Blaise in his finest, me in mine - we were quite the pair. He wore robes in off white with black accents to contrast and compliment his gorgeous coloring, and I wore black robes with white accents. I had a dragon subtly embroidered on my robes - actually several as there were smaller ones on the sleeves. The ceremony almost made me cry.

And then there was the reception after... Actually, it's still going on and will be for the next couple of days. Thus I will be here until it's officially over. There was a feast and literally everything you could want was served at some point. The leftovers were put in a buffet that the guests will have access to as much as they want. We danced, and I'm naturally an excellent dancer, so I had a blast.

I now feel rather guilty. I drank, I flirted, I groped and was groped, I kissed and was kissed, but I did *not* do anything else! Even so, I feel a bit like I cheated on you. I have no idea what the rules for this relationship are. Like I said, I've never been in a relationship before, so I didn't even think about it at the time, I just had fun. It wasn't until I grew tired enough to go to bed and several people tried to come with me that I sort of stopped and thought: Wait, I can't do that. I think I have a boyfriend now.

So please, when you are looking through the wedding pictures (if I let you see them) and you see me dancing with those naked women that were hired - they were quite popular by the way, I definitely think I want some at our wedding - to represent Goddesses of marriage, fertility, and love (etc), *please* don't think too badly of me. Also, I danced a bit scandalously with Blaise - we seriously look good together, and I'm probably still a little tipsy - AND I danced, flirted, groped, and kissed Dimitri, but I *swear* I turned him down when he tried to come to bed with me. I just didn't want him like that. And then I started thinking about you and that made me feel guilty, so I came to my room very alone to write back to you.

Tomorrow, we're going to be playing games like tennis, golf, croquet, polo, and things like that. There'll be a lot more food and those cauldrons of mulled wine will still be floating around, but I have decided that I will not drink a drop so that I don't forget myself again and flirt some more. Flirting is fun, so I sort of do it without thinking. The night will give way to more dancing, and so on until the guests either decide they've had enough or until Pansy gets tired of celebrating and kicks them out.

In a sort of reverse order from which the emails were sent: 

I asked you to marry me and have my kids and you said that you wanted to say yes but couldn't until we dated. So, we have to go on dates, right? I mean get to - you have no idea how much I'm looking forward to it (and praying I didn't ruin things before they even started by being an idiot). Going to the movies is considered a date, right? What movie do you want to take me to see? After, you know, you come back from your holiday.

Speaking of, I do hope you have fun on your holiday, and if you get drunk and have a little *too* much fun, I will completely forgive you. I actually think it's wise or prudent or what have you to *not* lose your virginity to the person you want to spend the rest of your life with. Let me explain, I think that a person *should* have a chance to figure a few things out - such as if they like to top or bottom - in a completely meaningless way so that when they *do* end up with the one they want to be with, they have something to compare it to. They *know* it's special because they know what *not* special feels like.

Merlin! I just reread that and I might be a little drunker than I thought because it doesn't sound like it does in my head! To be clear though, I'm *not* telling you to go out and lose it to anyone but me, I'm just saying that if you get carried away on your holiday and things happen, I will completely understand.

I dreamt about our babies last night, and there were three boys and a girl, Two of the boys looked just like you - I think one even had your scar! But the other boy and the girl looked just like me. Only they all had your green eyes. I woke up with your eyes in my mind as if you were watching me from wherever you are. I felt... happy...

Wow! You transformed! That's incredible! I gave some thought to trying it at some point, but then I remember, er... a certain event in Fourth Year and, erm, yeah... Probably not going to be doing that again any time soon. That said, I'd love to see you as a fox. Would you let me pet you? I swear I don't mean that in any sort of perverted way, although... that does raise a few questions...

I'm glad you decided not to risk your life chasing criminals and want to raise children instead. It means that I can talk you into spending every moment you're not at your orphanage and primary school (are you planning to teach as well?) at home with me. We can live in Malfoy Manor, or we can live anywhere else in the world you want, as long as you are there, it'll be home.

By the way, I'm listening to that song you mentioned, and it's utterly beautiful. I'll try to memorize it so that I can sing it to you on one of our dates.

As for Andromeda and Teddy, I've given some thought to meeting them, but I always hesitated because I thought they'd (well, more Andromeda than Teddy I suppose) think that I was, erm... like my family. Like the *part* of the family that disowned her and acted like she didn't exist. I asked mum about her a couple of times, and those are the only times in my life that I can ever remember her closing up like a clam and looking utterly stony. I could see that she missed her sister and was hurting, but she couldn't admit it. That said, now that every member of her family that *could* keep them apart is dead, *maybe* she'll be able to make amends. I'll talk to her about it. Either way, I'd like - do I really have to be known as something so undignified as Unca Dwayco???

I already mentioned the kinky things you wrote about in my drunk proposal email, so I'll skip them for now, but only because if I start thinking about those things again, I'll end up diving back into bed and wasting an hour or so before I finish this email, and then I'd probably fall asleep and end up finishing it in the morning, and I promised I'd do it tonight. So. Moving on.

When you meet with Neil about your tattoo, I've decided that I'll go too. I won't be so Hufflepuff as to want you to hold my hand - or anything like that - but just being able to look over at you will give me something else to focus on. Maybe you can do a super slow strip tease to make me forget everything while Neil does his work?

Salazar damn it! I shouldn't have brought that up because now I have a definite problem in my lap!

In that vein, I'm also going to skip talking about wanking to Granger, watching sexy Gods on brooms defeating dragons, Blaise's slagginess in conjunction with or separate from your oh so tempting virginity. You're damn lucky that you're nowhere near me right now because I'm not entirely sure I could stop myself from just jumping on you and taking what I want, probably rather roughly because I'm just that worked up. *Not* what you want for your first time, I assure you.

I like that you've experimented enough to know that winding me up makes my eyes sparkly and my cheeks pink. Had I *known* you were just trying to get a rise out of me for voyeuristic purposes, I might have ended one of those infamous arguments of ours by throwing you over my shoulder and carrying you to my bed - hexing anyone who got in our way. I also like that you don't mind that I'm vain. 

I have a feeling the tidbit about malnutrition is going to have to wait until we are in person and alone. Unless you'd like to tell me who did this to you and where they currently live. Also, please note that I did *not* have anything to do with their disappearance a few months from now.

I'm not sure imagining you having or holding our kids right now is safe either since I still have a minor emergency in my lap. Snuggling while watching movies seems to be unsafe as well. So is anything to do with nice arses, grr! I promised a proper email and feel bad because I can't talk about more than half the things you wrote without needing to go find Blaise and ask him to remind me of the spell that makes one go limp and stay that way for at least a half an hour. Yes, that spell came in handy a *lot* back in Fourth, Fifth, and Sixth Year in *any* class you were in.

Oh! Here's something I can safely talk about! You think that *you* will be the one to teach our children to say shite? Or arse? Or bloody fucking buggering hell? I mean I *won't* do it on purpose, but as we've established, my mouth tends to run away with me. Especially when I'm, er... upset...

Alright, so maybe I really mean bickering with you, and maybe it's a lot more fun that I care to admit. I actually sort of miss the days when I could just walk up to you and insult everything I could think of *just* to see your vibrant green eyes flash and your nostrils flare.

DAMN IT! That exacerbated the problem in my lap again!

Marriage might be slightly safer. To talk about, er, in a general way. A pureblood marriage is very often a contract. So in that sense, it is a bit like the prenuptial agreement you mentioned. The contract outlines things like how many heirs we're expected to have, what happens if we have less than expected - or none. If we're expected to share a bedroom after the heirs are conceived - or even during. Some couples *always* have separate bedrooms and only come together when she's fertile. Divorce is almost never an option, so the contract will outline what happens should the husband die before the wife - how much money she would receive from his estate that will rightfully belong to their children. If she has any money coming into the marriage - or is expected to inherit some at some point - then she might not be entitled to money from the estate, and at this point, it gets even *more* boring. I suppose it didn't occur to me that I could have a modern *not* pureblood marriage and still have a contract to help give me a little bit of security when it comes to the possibility of divorce.

Let's keep ours rather simple. You have a fortune and I have a fortune, so if we get divorced, yours remains yours and mine remains mine. If we have kids, we'll share them as equally as possible. So long as you don't try to take them from me, I won't try to take them from you. I *suppose* we could go one step further and each of us carries at least one. That way, if the two of us end up fighting as much or more than we did in Hogwarts (and not in a good way), we're both guaranteed at least one child that we *can't* fight over. Sound good, or do you have any better ideas?

I think I'm going to end here for the night because, erm, something is rather insistently demanding my attention. So, I'll go to bed and dream of you.

Good night and pleasant dreams,

Yours, 

Draco

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry reassures Draco and tells him about his new best friend.

Day ‎19 at ‎1‎:‎18‎ ‎PM

Draco,

Breathe. Don't feel guilty. I am not mad. And yes, I think you definitely have a boyfriend!

It sounds like an absolutely beautiful wedding. And now I am picturing you in stark black dress robes against all of that pale skin and hair. My dragon embroidered with dragons? Yum. Um, is that ok? Or do you not like being called a dragon? As soon as I started thinking of you as mine, you became my dragon in my head. Fiercely protective and so pretty. I may have been thinking of you and your eyes when I asked my tattoo artist to make my dragon more silver than silver-blue. I picture you dancing, your cheeks flushed, your eyes shining, and one of those rare smiles I've seen you give when you think no one is paying attention. You are not the only one going through our emails with a problem in your lap.

Ok, with your flirting, groping, and kissing; the rules ... We hadn't set any up, and we hadn't said we were officially dating, so no matter what you did, I will not be mad at you. If anything I am so happy that you told me the things that happened. I value honesty and the fact that you could have not said anything, seeing as I will only see the pictures you show me and I don't run in any of the same circles as those at the reception, I would have been none the wiser.  Your honesty, and the fact that you're worried about my feelings, makes me so happy. We can talk and negotiate and figure out how we feel about what, but for me the flirting does not in any way bother me. At all. That's your personality, and unless you are planning on taking that flirting to the point of cheating, why would I want to change your personality? And as long as you weren't groping people who didn't want to be groped or you weren't being touched against your will, that doesn't particularly bother me either. A hug can be just as, and usually more so, intimate than a little grab-ass, and I wouldn't ask you to stop hugging someone. But, please please please don't kiss anyone else? I mean, a friendly kiss on the cheek to Pansy or Blaise? Not an issue. But please don't snog people? And I don't want you to have sex with anyone else. But seriously, flirt away, I don't want you to not be yourself!

Those are the limits I want to set, but this relationship is not a dictatorship (and if it were, I think we both know now that I would not want to be the dictator) so let me know what you think about that.

Yes, we have to/get to go out on dates. I would love to start with the movies. I would like to see either The Mummy which is an action/fantasy film set in Egypt in the 1920's, or The World is Not Enough, which is a spy movie. I can look for other films if neither of those sound appealing to you. We could go out to dinner either before or after if you'd like. A very traditional date is "dinner and a movie" so that would be great. 

I plan on having an amazing time on vacation, ha you can tell I only learned about going on holiday through american film and telly since I use vacation instead of holiday! That's what happens when you've never been on one I suppose. I will be honest, when I found out you were coming back around the same time I was leaving I really thought about cancelling my trip. But I think some extra time to talk now that we've admitted our feelings will be great.  I think I need an entire time zone in between us so I don't jump you before we should. My cock would probably disagree, but I think we should take things slow .... ish. 

But, I will not be giving my virginity to anyone else while I am there. I probably would have if we weren't together, but knowing that I can have you? Why would I want anyone else?  As long as you don't laugh at me for having no idea what to do, I think it will be wonderful. I do agree that learning about yourself first is a good idea, but I can do some of that without other people.  I um, have been doing a lot lot lot of "research" and am pretty confident that I know what I at least want to try. And even if you only ever wanted vanilla sex? I would be ok with that too. And on the subject of top vs bottom? I'm not saying that I wouldn't ever top if you wanted to occasionally switch, but the ... item ... I bought and used let me know that bottoming is definitely something I enjoy. I don't plan on getting carried away with anyone other than my new best rubber friend.

I dream about our future family too! Both actual dreaming and day dreaming. Four sounds like a good number, we can see where life takes us. I will love and adore them no matter what they look like and no matter what their genders, although I suppose I would be disappointed if none of them had your gorgeous eyes. I am elated that we keep talking about our future marriage, wedding, kids, I couldn't be happier. But it also scares me so much. What if I wake up from this dream and find none of it happened? I would die inside if I saw you and got your sneer (although your smirk can keep happening.  Mmmmmm yes, you smirking at me).

My heart flutters every time I see I have a message from you. We haven't even been on a single date and I am already head over heels for you. I've never felt more alive, and for someone who has died that is saying something!

I did transform! I was super proud until I realized my dad and his buddies had it figured out by the time they were 14 or 15. But then again, they weren't almost murdered most of their school years so maybe they'd cut me some slack!  I'd be willing to help you if you're ever interested. I have never been transformed against my will, so I can't imagine how you feel, but I would think transforming under your own magic and will wouldn't feel the same.  Just like you choosing to tattoo yourself is going to feel differently than your forced branding. And yes you could pet me. I am seriously small though, I wonder if it's related to how much smaller than the average man I am in human form? I bet you could put me in your pocket if you had big pockets!

I'm really happy I'm not going to chase criminals either, I am very much a homebody and would love to spend a ton of time together when I'm not at the orphanage ... I really need to pick out a name already because the word orphanage has such negative connotations to it.  From here on out until I have an actual name I am going to call it The House. I don't think I would teach, while I want the primary school to happen and I want to be involved, my heart really rests with The House. I want to be active in making sure we hire loving, caring, competent teachers, but I won't be one of them.  That's not to say that I wouldn't love to do the occasional visit for anything I am particularly good at.  I could teach the teeny tiny ones to fly!  I could come in for the occasional defense type class for the oldest years. And I love the idea of teaching the kids from The House that are too little for school their basics.

We can live wherever works best. I am not attached to any one place, and as long as we were close enough where I could floo or apparate from where we are, I will live anywhere. I don't know how well Lucius would take to me living at the manor, but I love the idea of a big sprawling manor on a ton of land.  I could garden for fun! I could teach our kids to fly. I could tan without the risk of tan lines ...

Merlin, you sing? I cannot handle it. You will need to wait for the end of any date you plan on singing it because it will end the non bedroom portion of the date immediately. Godric, my jeans are too tight to be reading your emails. Damn Luna for making me choose fitted trousers.

Andromeda, Teddy, Andromeda, Teddy.  Whew, that helped. I will absolutely not pressure you. You need to do this at your own pace. But, I will be there to hold your hand and your mum's hand too if she's interested as well. I promise Andi is not only open to a relationship with you both, but she wants it. I won't say another word about it. You tell me when you're ready. If that's ten years from now then that's ten years from now. But I do have Teddy with me quite often so that one is non-negotiable.  You can meet him at your own, modified, pace.  It doesn't have to be the same day as our first date, but I am very active in his life, I can't be with someone who can't see him. You don't have to be Unca Dwayco, maybe he'll call you Monsieur Malfoy and bow in greeting. Yes you're going to be Uncle Draco pronounced like a one year old pronounces anything! I could teach him to call you Drake?

I'll of course be with you when you get your tattoo if you want me there.  I could strip for you, but keep in mind the last time you saw me "dance" do you really want to be laughing when getting your tattoo? I could wear something really distracting. Or, I could kneel at your feet and distract you with my mouth or hands if you'd like.  

I didn't initially wind you up to get your eyes to sparkle and your cheeks to blush! I didn't even know I was gay then! Wow, but I remember noticing you physically. I thought there was something wrong with me because fighting made me hard. Um, wow,  are you sure you want to create tiny humans with someone so oblivious? Now I see why Hermione and Ron looked at me like I was the dimmest bulb on the tree. Yikes. Oh fucking Hell, I may have to take one of your notorious loo breaks if I think very hard about you throwing me over your shoulder and carrying me to bed. Fuck.

I thought we discussed my malnutrition earlier on? I said I was starved and lived in a cupboard. Hence the malnutrition. But hey, silver lining, now I am small enough for you to throw over your shoulder and manhandle me into bed! 

I have a feeling we may end up with some adorably foul-mouthed children. I don't know. Words are words. People can spew hate and pain without ever saying a single cuss word, and be kind and good while dropping the F word. Just like magic, it's all about intent. Honestly it bothers me that there are "unforgivables" that have uses that could be forgiven. Really the only 100% bad one of the three is cruciatus because there is no benefit to literally being in pain. But think of what a well placed AK could do to someone who has a terminal illness and is in constant pain.  And imperious could have some benefits, if there was a dangerous situation where someone had to jump out of a burning building or climb a tree to get away from danger, and imperious could force them to save themselves when they freeze in fear. Whereas if someone were standing on a ledge and I sent a "safe" jelly-legs jinx at them they could plummet to their death. I don't care if our kids yell "Damnit!" if they stub their toe, but I will not tolerate the use of the word "mudblood" Know what I mean?

I like the idea of a prenup that states we each keep our own money we came into marriage with, and that we share the children in their best interest. And I would never take a child from their parent or take a parent out of a child's life unless there was some sort of abuse going on, I know what it's like to grow up without any parents, I wouldn't do that to our children. I will swear on anything you'd like me to, that I will never take your children from you. You can carry as many of our children as you'd like, or I would honestly be willing to carry them all, but who carried them would be irrelevant to me over whether I would still want our children. I've said before that I would have been happy with children that were adopted (and I am not taking that out of the equation either, if we fall in love with a child at The House I would be willing to grow our family in that way as well) so I wouldn't be ok not seeing one of our children just because you happened to carry them. 

I had better finish up, I'm meeting Goyle in Godric's Hollow in a few minutes, then I need to pack since I leave tomorrow. I will be bringing my laptop so we can keep talking. But I will be looking forward to coming home and taking our next steps.  Enjoy the rest of the wedding festivities! 

Yours,

Harry

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmm... sassy Harry...


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco is relieved that he didn't screw everything up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chrissie and I have already written something that will be close to chapter 50 and I'm so effin' giddy about it, I'm seriously squealing every time I open an email from her! I'm like: hurry up and get the readers on the same page!  
> So I'm posting two extra chapters tonight. But not any more because I want to give you all time to read them and keep up before I post more :-)

Day ‎19 at ‎11‎:‎00‎ ‎PM

Harry,

Oh thank Merlin and Salazar that I didn't fuck everything up before it even started! And wow, boyfriend...

So, today was fun. I learned to play polo - the wizarding version using brooms rather than horses - although hippogriffs and thestrals *have* been used in the past. It's just that brooms are less temperamental than Hippogriffs and not everyone can see thestrals. That said, the thing that really captivated my mind was golf. It's a muggle game, so I'm a bit surprised that it was included in such a pureblood society, but apparently, Ivan's family have long been interested in the muggle games that tend to be thought of as "upper crust" so that's why it was played. I'm going to look into whether or not there are golf courses in Wiltshire...

Huh, as it turns out, there are quite a few of them. Some are so close to my estate that I'm rather shocked I hadn't stumbled across them already! Looks like I have something to keep me occupied until you return from your holiday. And maybe it can be one of our dates?

Yes, you may call me your dragon. I actually rather like that as a pet name, but please not in front of others. For example, if we're having dinner at the Manor - or with your... can I call them your family without offending you? Or do you prefer dear friends? Anyway, if we're having dinner with others, please don't look over at me and say: "Will you please pass the peas, my dragon?" Because I'll have to die of mortification and then murder you so that I don't die alone.

I normally consider myself more observant than you, but I didn't catch it earlier when you mentioned that your dragon tattoo was more silver than blue - that it was because of my eyes. Fuck! That does things to me that I don't want to say out loud (or even write in private) because they are sickeningly Hufflepuff. But... in case it wasn't blatantly obvious, I'm having the dragon I want have green eyes because of you - and that was the plan even before we started corresponding.

Alright, here's another bit of Hufflepuff fluff that you'd better never dare mention to anyone.

Merlin! I have to work myself into admitting this...

So, if you've *ever* witnessed me smiling - and you're right because I *do* try to hide it and so only do it when I'm alone (or at least I thought I was alone) - well... Iwasthinkingofyou

Rules! I can agree to your rules. I'm actually relieved that you don't mind me flirting and groping. Also, it's a good thing you differentiated between kissing a friend - usually on the cheek but very occasionally platonically on the lips - and snogging. I do kiss my friends rather a lot because it not only seems to be the fashion these days, but also because it's oh so pureblood. Sure, the actual tradition was an air kiss on the cheek - or both cheeks - but still it's something I'm used to doing and I'm not sure I could give it up completely. That said, I have no problems refraining from snogging others.

Just a warning, I tend to get extremely friendly and *loving* when I'm drunk, so if we happen to be at a party together and I get pissed, if for any reason I don't just attack you and try to strip you naked in front of everyone to kiss every part of your body - and instead start snogging someone else, just yank on my hair and remind me that I'm taken. Believe me, I'll be happy to remember, and probably start trying to strip you naked and kiss every part of your body, focusing on one until you cry out obscenely in front of all the people cheering us on.

Er... I think I might have to delete that whole paragraph... It comes across as... iffy. I'll have to think about it for a bit and decide later.

I looked both of those movies up and they sound interesting. I'd like to see both. And since it will mean spending time with you, why don't we go see *everything* that's out - when we have time. I understand that you'll be busy with your House. By the way, I was thinking that Unity House would be a good name for it - but if you don't like it, you can just ignore the suggestion.

Define slow...ish... Because I was sort of hoping that you'd consider two movies and golf enough to move into the Manor with me. I'm over the moon (I just can't help being a Hufflepuff when writing to you), that you won't mind living in the Manor with me. We can smirk at my father and hold hands and just generally irritate him with our sappiness. My mother loves to garden, so she can help you figure out what you're doing if you don't know, or if you do know, just enjoy spending time with you while doing something she loves.

And now back to the perverted things I was trying to avoid until I could sign off and dive into bed, hee hee hee. No tan lines... I'm going to quite enjoy making sure you have none. Yes, there are plenty of places on our grounds that we could soak up the sun and *not* be in immediate view of the Manor or the neighbors - which are actually a good distance away, wards making the fields around our Manor seem *very* uninteresting to the muggles.

Every time I read you mention your virginity, I have a reaction that takes my breath away. To read that you now have a rubber friend to - Fuck, I need the loo!

It's a seriously good thing you can't tell time in an email, Harry, because that - actually, I probably shouldn't tell you that so bluntly as it may make the problem return.

I understand your fears about marriage and kids and none of this being real because I told you that I'm afraid of all that too. And I have to keep reminding myself that honesty does it for you because I hate being so vulnerable. I can admit to fears about *theoretical* potential mates taking my children from me, but to say that I'm afraid that you and I specifically will have an affair so hot that it will burn up quickly and end in sulfuric ashes is so much more... well vulnerable. It's taking an actual risk that you're serious and not just waiting until I've made a big enough fool of myself that you can sell the whole thing to the Prophet and have me mocked and sent Howlers for the rest of my life.

I had to take a very different sort of break to recover from that paragraph. Ever heard of a muggle thing called Ben and Jerry's Cherry Garcia ice cream? Comfort food at it's finest.

Well... if your fox form is seriously small enough to fit in my pocket, maybe I'll give more thought to becoming a ferret for real. I already know I'll be white, and together, we could get into quite a lot of mischief - even if we stayed on Manor grounds. Er, wait... We might want to erect a couple of protective wards first because there are a couple of bigger things that could try to eat us - such as those eagle owls we breed. But then you could pet me too. I bet  that would feel good - in a non perverted way! I know my mind tends to keep falling into the gutter, but it's not *always* there.

I'm also glad that you're not interested in being a teacher. It means that once you have hired all the competent and loving professionals to care for the children, you'll really only need to go in for a few hours on a daily basis to do paperwork and play with the kids. You can be a bit like a favorite grandfather (not that I'm implying you're old enough for that) that comes in and has a fun time, but then goes home. 

Once your schedule is settled and you've been living with me for a couple of months - do you think we should have kids first or a wedding?

Sorry! I still have weddings on the mind! You're probably right about needing a detox...

So you mean that all I really have to do to guarantee that you jump me is to just sing to you? Should I start carrying my guitar around to serenade you with?

I'm looking forward to meeting Teddy, and whether my mother is ready or not, I'll swallow my apprehension and meet Andromeda too, but perhaps that can wait until the morning after the first, erm... date that culminates in a sleepover. That way I can hopefully be calm and maybe even too tired to be nervous.

But under *NO* circumstances are you to teach him to call me Drake - or Salazar forbid, *Dray*... I shudder just thinking about it. It'll be Draco or Uncle or even (although this makes me shudder a little too) CoCo, but never Drake.

When we have kids, will I be dad or will you be dad? I could be papa or even father. Maybe I'd be daddy D and you'd be daddy H? Wait, that sounds.... wrong.... We're obviously going to have to talk about that some more.

Kneel at my feet and... I need the loo again!

I will *definitely* throw you over my shoulder and carry you to bed at some point, and I'm very glad that I just had a loo break because my lap barely twitched at that thought.

As for the malnutrition discussion, yes, we've talked about it a little, but I have a ton of questions, and I was still a bit tipsy when I wrote that part. What I was really saying was that I get very upset thinking about it. I want to somehow fix things. 

On an unrelated note, where exactly did you say those muggles live?

I don't really want to talk about the unforgivables since I was forced to use all three - or well, I was *supposed* to use the third one and couldn't. Just that I do agree with you in that there could be uses for them that make them so much less than unforgivable. Even the Cruciatus Curse did some good for me once upon a time ago. And no matter how foul mouthed our children get, I will not tolerate the M word coming from them. I once tossed that word out carelessly and it hurts to think about how selfish and spoilt I was that it didn't even matter to me.

In a very much related note, I did manage to send that apology email to Granger, and she (I don't know if she mentioned this) but she told me that she forgave me when she saw how pale and upset I looked when I had to watch her be tortured by my aunt. She somehow knew that I wished I could have stopped my aunt and gotten her to safety, but I... couldn't... I...

Fuck! I can't think about that right now! Baby elephants, did you say? Give me a minute to look them up.

It seems that we are more or less in agreement over our prenup. I'm actually relieved to know that you won't automatically threaten to take my children away from me the moment I get into a snit and let my snarky bastard out to roar like a dragon - for the 30th time that month. If it happens enough to become a problem, let's try to find solutions. Maybe have a bar of frozen dark chocolate with sea salt and almonds on hand to offer me when I start snarling. I can't guarantee that it will always work, but it'll probably help. So will good quality wine. So will a good shag - not that I'm trying to suggest that we attempt to fix all our problems with sex, but maybe if we have enough sex, we won't have time to have problems?

Worth a try, right?

How was your meeting with Greg? I bet he didn't understand a word you said until you showed him either the actual things you wanted him to work on, or the plans of the things. Then he probably lit up like Christmas had just come early and surprised you by offering some pretty good advice on how to get it done. I'll owl him an explanation too if you think he needs help understanding what's going on, but he always has been so slow that I sometimes think he's running backwards. But that's just one of the many things I love about him - he's actually a big old softie now that Crabbe isn't goading him into being a meanie... because of me, I'll admit. They *both* did things they thought would make me laugh - which usually did because I was such an arse back then. But we've already covered this, so, moving on.

Have fun on your holiday. Get drunk, lay out on all the beaches, and play with your new rubber friend whenever you get a moment alone.

Driving myself mad with anticipation,

Draco

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry write from sunny Crete :-)

 Tuesday‎, ‎Day‎ ‎20‎, ‎2018‎ ‎10‎:‎54‎:‎14‎ ‎AM

Draco,

Greetings from sunny, beautiful, Kato Zakros! To Hell with all of my plans, to Hell with Great Britain, to Hell with everything, let's live here! Ok, that might be the ouzo talking. I can't get over how beautiful it is here. I port-keyed in last night, slept hard, and woke up early this morning to watch the sun rise. I took a ton of muggle photographs, but I am sure they won't do it justice. I've done nothing all day except bask in the sun, swim a bit, and read. I brought quite a few books, but I started with one I've read a million times; The Shining. There's nothing like reading about the craziness of cabin fever in a snowy mountain hotel while bronzing in the sun! 

I wish you were here, but I think it's good for me to have this first travel be completely on my own. I hope you love traveling because I want to see the world, and I want to introduce our kids to every culture imaginable.  I'm glad I was just lazy today because tomorrow I am going to explore the ruins of The Minoan Palace of Zakros. Make sure you're practicing your "yes, I LOVE looking at all 3,000 pictures you took on your vacation Harry" face!

Polo on broomsticks sounds fun. But riding Hippogriffs and Thestrals is awesome, nothing like it, except maybe riding dragons. Get your mind out of the gutter, I mean an actual dragon, not my dragon. 

I don't really know much about golf. Were you wearing those silly short trousers with argyle socks and a vest? I'll play golf with you for a date, I've never played so I will be terrible, but it will give you a chance to make fun of me, smirk, and then hold me close and pretend you're helping me. I'm willing to work our way down the list and see every movie out right now too.

It would definitely not offend me if you call the Weasley's or Andi and Teddy my family, they are. Growing up without a family meant I had to create one, and I found some really amazing people to add to my family. I will not call you dragon in public, I promise. If I do you can punish me? Maybe I shouldn't say that because I might end up doing it on purpose. Hmmm. And I will never ask you to pass the peas using any name, because peas are disgusting and should be outlawed. 

I feel like I know your limits with what I can and can't say about your father, I won't be mean but I can enjoy his suffering right? I don't know which is funnier; the idea that YOUR children will have an Uncle Ron, or the idea that Lucius' grandchildren will have a Grandpa Arthur. I suppose the fact that my children will have a Grandpa Lucius is the real winner. Can I teach the kids to call him Grampy Lulu? Pappy Luscious? I'll figure something out. 

We are both ridiculous oblivious men. We both planned an elaborate dragon tattoo that reminded us of the other one and apparently didn't have any plans to try to date each other until this? Yikes. Our kids will be pretty, but not so observant.

Your rare smiles are usually about me? These emails are really messing with my body, things like that make my heart clench and flutter, other things make my ... lower half clench. And you mauling me in public if you get tipsy?  I don't know how I feel about that, but my tummy is doing some flip flopping.

I love the name Unity House!!  Thank you so much! Things are really falling into place on that front as well. You know, I think you might not be giving Goyle enough credit.  You're right, he is not great with words, but with that warning I had him meet me on sight and I had a few sketches. He had so many ideas and seemed to know exactly what I wanted better than I did. I can't thank you enough for the recommendation. He seemed a little nervous at first, I think he might have been worried I wasn't sincere, but as soon as we started talking design he just opened up. Right now the physical plan is to make the two buildings within sight of each other, but far enough away that the kids who live at Unity house don't feel like they live at school. We're going to be using the same color wood and stone on both buildings and similar lines but the house will actually look like a house whereas the school will have more of an office building feel to the outside. The inside will look much more comfortable and homey, but I want there to be a distinction to anyone seeing the grounds.

Well here is why I would like to go slowly; I don't think we will have any chemistry problems, we've always been drawn to each other, so I am feeling pretty confident that sex will not be an issue with us. But while I like the idea of us shagging so much in the future that we don't have time to fight, I want to make sure we can keep up this beautiful emotional aspect to the relationship and I am not sure we'll work on it enough if we just stay snuggled up, naked, in your bed for months on end. Although it will not take much to talk me into moving.  Because we hadn't started on Unity House yet, and since I don't want to impose on the Weasley family's space (particularly since one of them is my ex), I have been living at Grimmauld Place and it's rough. If I renovated it I am sure it could be lovely, but there is too much dark magic, too much dark history, and too many sad memories right now. Plus, the idea of annoying Lucius is really appealing! I can't wait to garden with your mum! 

Wow, I have used more exclamation points in this email than I think I ever have anywhere else in my life. Holiday is really agreeing with me. 

I hope you trust me enough that while I know you can't control your fears, you at least know in your heart that I would never sell you out to the prophet or hurt you on purpose.  Not to mention that you have just as much dirt on me, and "The Fall of Harry Potter" would be an ideal headline for them. 

We could frolic the grounds in our animagus forms? That sounds so fun, obviously minus being eaten by birds of prey. 

A favorite Grandfather? I thought I told you ... Cool Uncle. It's funny that you ask what our kids would call us, I was thinking along the same lines. My worry is that either all the kids at Unity House will end up calling me Dad since our kids will, or that our kids will end up just calling me Harry because they hear the Unity kids do it. And I am willing to be Dad, Daddy, Papa, but even if I carry all of the children I do not want to be called Mum! I do like me being Dad and you being Papa, but I'm pretty open to any ideas you have. And we can plan all we like, but the kids will end up with minds of their own.

I'd like to do wedding first, and not just because I love weddings. I think we should have all of our kids in the wedding photos or none, and I wouldn't want to wait until we were done having kids to get married, so before it is!

You play the guitar as well? I am so fucked.

I am so happy you want to meet Teddy and that you will meet with Andromeda. It means so much to me. And we can take that at your pace, after a sleepover would be lovely, and we can meet her somewhere if you want it to be on more neutral ground. After they started refurbishing Diagon there's now a sweet little cafe that has some private rooms for small parties, we can rent one that way we can have privacy, it will be neutral ground, and there will be a door we can shut to contain Teddy the Tornado.

And I am glad you will be connecting with more family, but I really truly don't need or want revenge on my relatives. I did not ever say where they lived, and I did that on purpose. I just like that they aren't in my life. I love that you care enough to want to mess with them, but I can't lose you to Azkaban, so no scheming ok?

Hermione did tell me about your apology. I know this seems like I fell for you so quickly over email, and I have, but the emails haven't been the only thing driving me towards you. I guess people are aware I have always been obsessed with you? I thought I was really keeping it low key ... not so much. A number of people have come up to tell me things like "Can you believe Malfoy sent me an apology?" and "Did you hear that Draco Malfoy donated some of his family's library to the spell damage wing at St Mungo's?" You are just becoming everything I knew you could be. 

Um, this will sound weird I suppose, er ... I love that you are bettering yourself and turning yourself into a man you are proud of, but can you try not to change yourself in areas that don't need changing? I really like when you go hufflepuff on me, but I couldn't handle if you lost your snark and smirks.  

I have to head to bed now, sunrise was early, I have a full day tomorrow, and I have an appointment with my "friend" before I fall asleep.  Good night my Dragon.

Your Harry

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow I post my number one favorite Draco chapter, ^_^


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco gets drunk and does something unthinkable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite Draco chapter ^_^

Wednesday, Day‎ ‎21 at ‎3‎:‎23‎ ‎AM

Oh Harry, my Harry,

I went and got drunk again today, and then I went and did something so stupid that it was almost Gryffindor. I announced to the world that I was dating you. See, what happened was, well, as I said, I got drunk. And in my drunkenness, I was dancing and flirting just a tiny bit, and someone (possibly Dimitri, it's a bit fuzzy actually) tried to kiss me, but I told them no. Apparently I *can* control myself when drunk. Sort of.

So this person (or possibly another, I may not have quite made this clear yet, but I was so drunk that I'm honestly surprised that I didn't just pass out and wake up in a pile with no memory of what happened), kept on trying to kiss me until I got aggravated enough to punch them out.

I didn't even cast a hex! I bloody punched them?!?! And then when they demanded to know what my problem was, I bloody fucking shouted that I was taken - that I was dating Harry the sodding savior Potter!

You can see why I'm currently hiding under a blanket in a closet in the dark with my laptop as my only light and the only thing I have to assure me that there's a good reason that I don't just Apparate into an active volcano - there are quite a lot on the eastern peninsula of Russia of Kamchatka, I hope you know.

I'm not sure whether to pray that I finish sobering up before the hangover arrives so that I can reply to your earlier email and get my mind firmly on other things, or if I should just let myself pass out and pray that I don't remember anything at all in the morning.

The good news is that Pansy decided that she's eager to go on her honeymoon a day or two early, and so the party is officially over - or at least my obligation to stay is over. Other guests can stay for a bit longer if they want and continue to celebrate with Ivan's family, but I'm going home where I plan to avoid all alcohol and pray that no one decided to send pictures of my indiscretion to the Daily Prophet.

Er, so, if you happen to read a headline tomorrow that we're dating, that would be how the news got out. I feel like I may have jumped into the deep part of the Black Lake without a Bubblehead Charm by announcing that before we were ready and had - well, you know - gone on an actual date.

So, I'm going to spend a few moments casting the Cruciatus Curse on myself - don't worry, this is a good thing, even though it doesn't sound like it. I *told* you it had once helped me - and after I reach oblivion, if I'm still awake and in the mood to write, I'll reply to the rest of the email. As a bonus, I'll definitely be sober, and in all likelihood, I'll pass out and get a really good night's sleep and finish this email in the morning.

Lovely. Much better.

I'm so happy you made it to Crete - or Kato Zakros. I'm not familiar with that place. Let's compromise and say that we'll make a point to take at least one vacation to a warm and sunny place each year. It can be during the coldest and nastiest part of the year, when we'll both want/need the sunshine desperately.

While I do love to read, I haven't read that one. It's sounds... not exactly my type. I don't know why, but I tend to prefer fantasy epics. Have you heard of Rhapsody by a muggle author called Elizabeth Haydon? I am not sure how this book reached my hands, but I was curious enough to give it a try, and I really liked it.

I'll look at as many pictures as you want, or at least I'll try. Maybe you could take a couple to recapture my interest when it starts to fade? Ones featuring you and your new rubber friend? Or just you in those private pools and beaches where you're wearing nothing but the hair on your body.

I'm lucky because I'm still half drifting on the bliss, so I'm not wound up and ready to jump into bed when I say things like that. In fact, picturing you naked - and [standing with a white horse](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/0d/70/44/0d7044c102031430b747424a7adda8a4.jpg) for some strange reason - is making me smile rather stupidly. I can't wait to compare the image in my head with the real thing.

When it comes to golf, I'm just learning too, so if you think about it, we'll be learning about it together. Even so, I love the idea of wrapping my arms around you to help you learn how to send the ball flying through the air with a good three iron. Maybe we can set up a sort of mini course on the Manor lawn and scandalize the baby Peafowl. Wait, that didn't make sense, I mean while playing golf, we do things that are scandalous. Blame my loopiness (and any blatantly Hufflepuffness) on the prior state of drunkenness followed by the, erm, natural high that comes from the curse. I'm actually having a bit of trouble organizing my thoughts. And I didn't wear shorts and argyle socks, I wore light cotton robes in my favorite shade of blue, but they did sort of cling to my ankles at times, so maybe I should have just taken my robes off and played in my pants.

You plan to call me dragon in front of your family so that I can punish you? Well, alright, but I would think that'd be a bit, erm - and yes, I agree, peas are disgusting. The only time I ever like them is when they're in pods and stirfried. Pods... Why does that sound like something from giant insect people who want to take over the planet? Was the Dark Lord an insect person in disguise??? No wait, I'm pretty sure he was part snake, so... A Squamata person?

Go ahead and call my father a Dark Lord buggering arsehole to his face and see how much I laugh. No wait, that's wrong... I can't remember why, but that's wrong... It'll come to me.

GRAMPY LULU!!! Buwahahahahahahahaha! I'm still in the closet, so rolling on the floor is easy enough, but I may have just cracked my computer screen by it falling off my lap when I rolled. Oh well, it was worth it!

You said something about naming our kids ridiculous names and we both keep talking about dragons, so let's name our kids Wyvern, Dragon, Girl Dragon, and Sheng Long - Doesn't that sound brilliant??? People can constantly ask him how long he really is, hahaha!

Of course my smiles are about you, what else do I have to smile about? I mean - for example - back in six year, I honestly had *nothing* to smile about, but then you ran into me one day when I was being shady as fuck, and you sounded concerned. Wanted to know what I was up to. I responded with some sarcastic shite about it not being your business, but after we'd both gone our separate ways, I apparently grinned so stupidly that those little girls - Greg and Vince, hee hee hee, is It bad that I *loved* forcing them to turn into little girls??? I mean think about it, they went from great hulking beasts to tiny little girls! I used to watch them do it, otherwise they'd try to run away, and I'd spend the first two minutes just laughing my arse off.

Salazar, that was like the only bright spot in my entire life at the time, and wait, I was talking about smiling... Oh yeah! I smiled so stupidly that Greg and Vince shuddered in terror and nearly wet themselves, hahahahaha...

I forget what I was talking about now...

Oh yeah! Mauling you in public! Doesn't that sound brilliant too?! We could have a celebration of our wedding that lasts well into the night, and after all the parents and other prudes have gone to bed for the night, the rest of us can get roaring drunk and I can lick every inch of your body to cheers of encouragement. Maybe we'll set up a target and I'll get points if I can make you hit the bullseye with your spunk? At that point, I'm pretty sure everyone would forgive us for Apparating away to consummate three or four times before passing out. There'll be no need for a multiday party - unless you want one, I guess I wouldn't mind. But if we only have a one night party, we can rest up from our vigorous consummation and then head off to someplace breathtaking to look at while we shag for at least a month straight. We might need to take breaks for food and showers though - Oh! We can save on showers by just shagging in a tub! Or against the wall in the shower, I suppose. The point is that there should be water involved in at least a quarter of our shagging. And we might need to sleep at some point as well, but we can always sleep *after* our honeymoon, right?

Merlin damn it! Now you've yanked me from all of these lovely thoughts to Greg. I'm telling you, he's not invited to our honeymoon, but if you insist on having him at any point, I'll let you have anything and everything because I want to give you everything in the world and make you happy because I can give you so much stuff. But Greg??? Wait a minute, I replaced what your wrote with something weird in my head. Hold on, let me read that again...

Oh! Yeah, Greg will take care of you really well. Merlin! That sounded wrong too! I *meant* Unity House! He'll take care of Unity House like it was his own baby.

And now I'm thinking about having babies again. Of getting you pregnant, and oh! Looks like the bliss is wearing off because I definitely leapt to attention at that. But wait, you want to take this slow, hmm...

Okay, how's this? We go on three dates, and that third one culminates in a sleepover, and then we go on three more dates and you move into the manor with me, and then we have the wedding three days later? We go on a honeymoon for a month or three, and then we have at least three babies. No wait, I'm fixated on the number three for some reason... It's supposed to be *four* babies, right?

On the 13th Day of Solstice, my true love gave to me, 13 heated kisses, 12 soft caresses, 11 beds to shag in, 10 naked pictures, 9 happy endings, 8 (what the hell?) tantric lessons, 7 jobs of blowing, 6 screaming orgasms, 5 tonging rims, 4 happy babies, 3 perfect dates, 2 living together, and a fabulous fucking wedding!

Yeah, that sounds much better, don't know what I was thinking. Threes, ha!

I don't want to think about my fears right now, because I had a dream in which I turned into a dragon and burned you to a crispy crisp and then ate you and you tasted fucking fantastic! I couldn't get enough, but I was also so mad at myself because I didn't want to eat you *like that* - even though you were seriously the tastiest thing I'd ever had in my life, and that made me realize how fucked up I am. I mean, what if I *really* have a dragon inside me just waiting to eat you??? And then I'd be all alone for the rest of my life because I'd never recover from the insanity of losing you to... me? How does that work? I'm afraid I'll lose you to me? Hmm... That's definitely irrational. Wait, I think this might still be the bliss talking. I'm so sorry if none of this makes sense. I'm *trying* to keep on topic. Let me read your email again...

Ooo! Our kids can play with us as Animagi!!! How cool is that?! Of course, it'd be rather traumatizing if they saw us get eaten by an owl, but wards, right?

They can call you dad and me papa, and actually, can't Teddy call you Goddad and me Godpapa? Won't I be his too once I marry you? And all the kids at Unity House can call you the coolest daddy uncle Harry ever. It'll be adorable!

And all right, you've convinced me, we can have the wedding before the kids. Wait, didn't I already discuss this above? I was sure I did... Something about getting married and then three dates??? It'll come to me if I reread it, but if I do that, then I'll think that I'm reading your email and reply to it, so probably best if I just keep going with yours.

Yes! Neutral ground! Exactly! Perfect! Let's do that!

Wait, what am I scheming? And how did you learn about it? I swear I do all scheming while I'm in the loo so that no one can overhear me plotting to myself how to get that Potter arsehole to notice me today. It'll have to be something memorable. I've already tried dressing up as a dementor and I made badges with his name on them - those really worked I think because he couldn't go anywhere for *days* without having to think about me. Maybe I'll get a chance to write a song for him, but it can't be obvious like: Oi Potter, I can't stop thinking about you, do you think about me too? - Because that would not *only* tip him off, but *also* let the whole school know and I would have to murder myself!

I didn't actually do that, right??? Merlin and Salazar! I can't remember if I did that in my head or for real!!! Eff... Good thing I'm already in a closet, because if I told the whole school that I was seriously hot for Potter, I'd have to - wait, I *did* do that! Fuck! That's why I'm in the closet!!!

Breathe, breathe, breathe!

I really need to go to sleep now, so I'm going to sign off and send this before I devolve into even *more* nonsensical gibberish. If you receive a panicked owl from Pansy or Blaise in the morning because they can't find me, tell them I'm sleeping in the back of the closet under my favorite blanket - although, come to think of it, they'll probably think to look here for me. But then I'm going home in the morning, so I'll have time to recover from my mortification and probably a hundred thousand Howlers before you return from holiday.

Pleasant dreams and please continue to enjoy your holiday. I'll try to send a more sensible email in the morning - if I survive, that is... dying of mortification is still a strong possibility.

Intoxicatedly yours,

Draco

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry thinks Draco is just so adorable :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my third favorite Harry chapter :-)

Wednesday‎, ‎Day‎ ‎21‎, ‎03‎:‎19‎:‎23‎ ‎PM

Oh Draco,

Did you seriously out us as gay/bi to the public and out us as a couple and then .... hide yourself in the closet? You're adorable. I can’t even be mad, you're the goofiest drunk.  And before you panic, I told my family that I was gay and seeing someone before I left for holiday, so I won't have to international floo call them before the news breaks. 

I'm really glad you didn't kiss anyone in your drunken state, and if this email is any indication it was a very drunken state indeed! You punched them? Does your hand hurt? I wouldn't usually have much sympathy for someone whose hand hurts because they punched someone, but you were doing it to stay true to me! If it still hurts I will kiss it all better when I get back. But don't get used to it, I tend to be a "shake it off" kind of guy when it comes to injuries. When Teddy started walking and would fall on his bum he'd look up at me to see my reaction and I would tell him "nice landing, you're good buddy!"

Although, if you could refrain from calling me the sodding savior I would appreciate it.

I am going to need you to walk me through why and how you cast the cruciatus on yourself and what purpose that would serve. It sounds like you think it's beneficial, but I am very confused.

I suppose the confusion could be from the entire email though. You are a bit rambly when you're drunk!

Zakros is on the eastern coast of Crete. I chose this spot because it has beautiful beaches, but it also has the historical aspect with the ruins. And as it's not a well known vacation spot I should have a lot more privacy than if I had gone to one of the more popular locations.  And yes! annual warm vacations! I am not sure why I planned this one for a time when we actually had decent weather at home, but it really lined up with my free time before the real work on Unity House and the primary school begins.  I was doing some research before I chose here and I think my next ideal destination would be The Gili Islands, they are in Indonesia. 

Horror novels are not your type? They're definitely not for everyone. I love a bit of everything, but I got into horror when things were the worst with Voldemort. I could tell myself "see, it's not so bad, you could be being stalked by an evil car!" I haven't heard of your recommendation, but I will pick up a copy when I get home. I like my books like I like my weddings .... all kinds.

You want me to take dirty pictures?!? I am appalled and horrified!! I am not going to take any more of them! Although zero pictures of me with my bits out will ever happen near an animal. What if there were ... chomping? 

A mini golf course? As in regular golf but only a few holes or as in min-golf? Because mini golf sounds super fun! We should do that as a date! I've never been but it sounds really fun. But scandalizing the peafowl? How? Are we planning on golfing naked? You are certainly a little loopy!

Mmm stir-fry! You know what's better than pea-pods in stir-fry? Edamame. With a little bit of garlic, yum! I really enjoy trying new flavors and new recipes. Would I be able to experiment in the kitchen of the Manor? Or would the house elves have my head?  I cook some basic boring dishes really well from my childhood, but I want to discover what else I can make or what else I would like. I have discovered a love for baking recently, although I tend to make quite a mess ... flour everywhere!

Um, no, Voldemort was not a pod person or an insect person.  He was barely a person by the end. He was a damaged human who turned himself into a monster. He's another reason I feel so strongly about having a safe space for orphaned wizarding children to grow up. I have no sympathy for his fate, but I feel for the young boy he was.

Grampy Lulu it is! 

I keep saying ridiculous names because that seems to be the Black and Malfoy tradition. Your name is wonderful obviously, but there are some really terrible options out there that follow the old wizarding name traditions or the constellation traditions. I feel like maybe we can discuss names when those children are on the way, and perhaps when you're sober. I am going to have to pass on "Girl Dragon" but I really love the name Reina, it's Spanish for Queen. 

I promise you that I will never insist on having Goyle. As surprisingly useful and helpful he has been on the planning for Unity House, he is most definitely not my type. 

Thank you for the beautiful email serenade, it was quite descriptive. Between that and the mauling you keep talking about, I am getting more and more anxious to get back and see you. No. No. No. Must maintain space for emotional growth. 

Your dragon eating dream? You can analyze the dream and see that your real fear is doing something to lose me by letting your inner dragon out, and that's so silly, I have seen your inner dragon, he's pretty cute. I like the snark, I like the sarcasm, I like your wit, who would want someone who didn't challenge them and make them a little crazy sometimes? Sounds boring. OR you could look at the dream and think "maybe I shouldn't go to bed drunk."

Oh darling, you schemed in the loo to get me to notice you? I always noticed you. I mean, we both know our history, I often noticed how much I wanted to make you shut your mouth, but I didn't realize my subconscious knew HOW I wanted to make you shut your mouth. Those fucking badges! Seriously Malfoy? Potter stinks? I smell delightful!  Wait a minute, you DID write a song ... about Ron. Do I have competition? Were you trying to get his attention too? 

I'm headed back to the beach, I will talk to you soon, hopefully you will make a little more sense next time!

Yours,

Harry

P.S. If you could get the pensieve memory of your father seeing the news about us in the Prophet I will be very very grateful.

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco talk more about names for their future children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMGs you guys, I *almost* didn't get to post today. Last night at about 2AM, everything was normal, and then suddenly: "MAMA! The internet isn't working!" And then my hubby added: "I reset the modem and it's still not working." I was busy reading HP book 1 to my younger son Phoenix, so I didn't particularly care that the internet was out, but I go out and reset the modem once more, only the globe still ended up flashing red. "This usually means there's an outage. We just have to wait."  
> About ten minutes later, Gryffin's like: "Mama, there's *still* no internet!" So I sigh and ask to borrow hubby's phone since he has unlimited minutes and I don't. A somewhat short call to technical support and I find out that the modem probably died, so he scheduled a technician to come out between noon and 4 today.  
> Thus my plans to post again the moment I woke up were put on hold. The tech showed up around 2PM, switched out our modem, and now we're good to go, hooray!

Wednesday, Day 21, 4:32:24 PM

Morning (or actually afternoon) Harry,

I'm in a much better mood, but I am feeling a little embarrassed about my last email, but you took it pretty well, and so I'll try not to dwell on it. I didn't email first thing in the morning because I was a bit hung over and my number one goal was to get home as soon as I could before I humiliated myself any further. So, I spent an hour or so taking muggle transportation to the nearest Portkey office, and then Portkeying to the office in London - did you know they don't like to do custom destinations unless there's a good reason for it? Apparently being a Malfoy and wanting to get home as soon as possible does *not* qualify as a good reason. Baffling, I know.

Anyway, I was able to Apparate home from there, at which point, I took a shower, had tea and a couple of croissants - our elves are excellent cooks (and no, they wouldn't try to keep you out of the kitchen, since you'd be a Master and they'd have to obey you) - and showed my parents pictures of the wedding.

So, first thing, apparently no one sent the pictures to the Daily Prophet. We have not been outed. Outrageously enough, no one believed me. Aside from Pansy and Blaise, but that's because I showed them that you actually emailed me - I *didn't* show them any of the actual contents of the emails, just that it's happening, and so they believed me. I'm not actually a liar anyway, so much as a person who hides the truth, so they would have believed me - on the surface at least - even without proof.

I *do* have the pictures. Pansy insisted that all copies be handed over because it was her wedding and I'm her best friend. We Slytherins do actually look out for each other when there's nothing in it for us to practicing our backstabbing skills. I think I'm going to frame my favorite and hang it on the wall because I look rather hot as I punched that man out. No, it wasn't Dimitri. He apparently figured out that I was in a relationship when I declined the other night. Well, he had to ask Pansy if he'd done something wrong, but she assured him that I was being loyal like a bloody Gryffindor.

Sigh, I have to work myself into this for a moment...

Yes, hiding in the closet is something I've done a lot. I'm not saying it actually protected me, but being able to hide under something in the back of the closet did actually discourage or delay those looking for me long enough that they sometimes lost interest, and sometimes they were called away. My mother always tried to keep an eye on those... guests... that, erm, seemed a bit too interested in me, and so, yeah. I can't help but hide in my closet when I'm feeling extremely vulnerable.

If you think it's adorable, I'll take a picture and - no, sorry, can't do it! You want sexy pics instead? Name it and I'll take/send you pics of me doing anything you want. Be aware that if I'm using both hands in the pics, I'll probably need Blaise to actually take them, but he has before, so he'll be up for it without trying to molest me - and by that I do mean consensually. He never tried anything I didn't want, and I didn't mean to imply he would.

My hand is fine, but thank you for the offer. I might take you up on it anyway.

Don't be a blithering idiot! *Of course* I'm going to call you the sodding savior when you're *acting* like the sodding savior! Although I'm sure that won't be every day, especially since you're not going to be an Auror. If we were dating or married and you *were* an Auror, then I'd probably call you it every time you told me about a case. As it is, I can't see it coming up that often. More likely, I'll call you moron or arsehole. Hmm... That reminds me, I haven't come up with a pet name for you. Something embarrassing that I only call you in private.

Hmm... How about? He who sits at my feet and obeys my every whim?

Nah, that's a bit wordy...

Slave boy is demeaning and I won't do that unless we're roleplaying that specific fantasy, so no.

Erm... My personal sex God? That could work. Although, you're still untouched and not very all-knowing - so the literal God of sex might be a bit of a stretch. What's it called when you are with yourself? Wanker? Yeah! That's it, I'll call you a wanker!

And if you didn't quite catch the snark in that last bit, then all I have to say is: What snark?

So, er... Salazar's flatulent sphincter! You're really asking me to tear off all my skin in this email and hand it on over, aren't you? So... Seventh Year. Well. You must have heard what I did. What I had to do. In order to torture and Crucio the other students, I had to use my Occlumency to gather up everything inside, all the tender bits. Almost *every* emotion I had. I had to shove them all into a box in the back of my head and lock it. That left only the cold and hard bits. The *numb* bits. I walked around like an Inferius, doing what I was told and not letting myself think or care about it.

Hold on a moment, I have to go obtain a container of Ben and Jerry's Salted Caramel Core.

Alright, I'm back, and I'm in bed, propped up with pillows and under my favorite blanket while eating ice cream. I'm going to have to go exercise or something when I'm done. This wedding has had me indulging so much that I think I gained half a stone!

So, when I was alone in my dorm one night, I realized that I didn't feel anything at all. Emotionally. I may as well have been a statue. I wanted to see if I was numb physically too, so I tried various things. While I could literally feel them, they felt unimportant. Like stabbing myself with the Potter Stinks badge didn't matter at all because it barely stung. Also, there was no such thing as orgasm. I could do Blaise, but I never finished at that time in my life. He enjoyed my 'stamina' but I felt almost nothing.

Then I wondered what the Cruciatus Curse actually felt like. I'd performed it on others, and they always screamed, so it should be painful, right?

Have you ever had to do something painful to yourself - such as remove glass or something from a cut? Something you *know* will be painful, but somehow, strangely, it doesn't feel as bad when *you* do it, as opposed to having someone else do it, whether you watch or not. Well, I guess casting the Cruciatus Curse is like that. Maybe no one on the planet hates themselves enough to use it at full strength, or maybe the body just copes with it better when it's self inflicted, but anyway, it worked.

I started on my Dark Mark. I was actually tempted to cut it off, while I was still numb enough that I couldn't feel it, but HE was still alive back then, and so even if I did, he'd either just put it back, or do something to punish me for something he'd consider certain betrayal. Anyway, I felt horrible, agonizing pain! 

Do you understand Harry? I *felt!*

Not only that, the more I did it, the more it felt... well, not good exactly, but refreshing I suppose. No matter what, I knew that I would always be able to feel pain. And then I...

I don't really know how to describe it. It's like I left my body. I wasn't dying or anything like that. It felt more like I was flying. I was gone long enough that Blaise found my body crumpled on the floor and panicked. He carried me to the hospital wing where I was tossed in a chair while more important patients were seen to. I came back before Madam Pomfrey got to me, and then I just got up and went back to my dorm.

But I felt calm and alive. It was a process I needed to repeat a few times before I finally graduated, and then I repeat it from time to time when I have strong emotions I don't quite know how to deal with - aside from shove them in a box, and this seems better for me in the long run. I curse myself until I reach that state of flying in oblivion for a while, and then when I come back, I feel like myself again.

Plus, it feels really good. The flying and oblivion part - not the pain part, although I've gotten used to that enough that it doesn't really bother me anymore. I sometimes would rather do that than have sex.

Anyway, Zakros sounds beautiful and I look forward to looking at pictures. You already took some of you naked??? Merlin! I can't think about that too closely at the moment because I don't want to take another break before finishing this email. But mmm...

I've never heard of the Gili Islands, so lets definitely go there. Ever been to the Maldives? You'll like it there. The Bahamas are nice too.

I lived a horror novel, and so did you, I think, but in any case, I suppose it's different being the one doing the horrible things. I'd much rather read about heroes who do whatever they have to in order to save the world. The Lord of the Rings, Song of the Lioness Quartet - actually, everything I've read by Tamora Pierce. Her books feature lots of magic in fascinating ways, even though she's a muggle. Her Immortal Quartet involves an animagus, although that's not what she calls it. I've just read the first book in her newest series - Protector of the Small. The main character is a girl who goes to the Royal Palace to learn to be a Knight, and even though she faces a lot of prejudice, hardship, and strife, she perseveres and vows to do whatever she has to in order to protect those who need her. I think you'd like the books. 

I was thinking about a small version of a regular golf course, but if you'd prefer a mini golf course - I had to look that up and it does sound fun - then that's what we'll have. And by scandalizing the baby Peafowl, I meant by shagging all over the estate, but if you'd like to simply play naked, we can do that too. My mother will stay out of our way and turn a blind eye should she happen to accidentally witness anything. My father might vomit; I'm quite looking forward to winding him up about it.

If you want to cook and bake, then feel free to do it as much as you want. I'll try everything at least once. But I'm warning you, if you make me gain weight, I'll use my new weight to squash you as I sit on you and remind you why I should always be slim and svelte. I often jog around the Manor to keep my body in shape and my mind clear, but if I start eating more, I might need you to teach me some of the routine you got into for the Aurors. 

Or a better plan might be to just have those children as soon as possible and chase them around the yard until we're too tired to eat and get fat in the first place. Could work, right? As for names, no, I'm not particularly fond of Wyvern, Dragon, Girl Dragon, and Sheng Long - although that would make a hilarious theme. Can you imagine having to shout that at them when they get in trouble?

But no, I may not have said this earlier - I was still hiding important information at the time - but I rather liked the suggestions Sagittarius Aquarius and Daffodil Libra - Although I'd probably prefer Narcissa Libra. However, I sense you'd prefer common names. Can we compromise and pick one of each? A common name and a 'magical' name? Such as Phoenix Devin.

Or we could always go with Draco Junior, Draco the second, Girl Draco, and Draco the third. Draco is the best name in the world after all, and they'd be honored to have it.

Or, if you insist, we can replace Girl Draco with La Reina del Dragón. We'll call her Reina for short.

Oh, you liked that little song? I was getting horny again by that point and was probably laying it on a bit strong. You should hear those filthy lyrics coming out of my mouth. I'm not into dirty talk, but I have to admit that hearing such things in my voice is rather sexy. But - just so you know - if you start calling me daddy or saying things like "pound my filthy worthless hole," I'm probably going to be turned off. On the other hand, begging me "Please Draco, stretch me open and make me see stars," will probably make me spring to attention from a dead sleep.

Well now, you seem to have a talent for deciphering dreams. And you're right, I should probably avoid going to bed drunk for the rest of my life. I seem to lose all sense, reason, or self-preservation when I'm drunk.

I was 'tripping' - as the muggles call it, or so I'm told - and was therefore very confused. I have *never* schemed whilst in the loo. Especially not anything having to do with you. I did not purposely try to get your attention as often as possible, nor did I think about you as I fell asleep each night. At least not until wanking became a thing I was aware of. Actually, all that scheming made a lot more sense when I started wanking to you in Fourth Year and realized *why* I wanted you to think about me so much.

As for that song about Weasley, do I really have to point out the obvious again. It was *not* his attention I was trying to get. He just happened to be a convenient target because winding him up would not only irritate you and make you think about me, but I couldn't exactly have stood up on the Slytherin (or Gryffindor) table with my guitar and sang:

"And I wish I knew, everything there is to know about you, and I want you to see, just exactly what you mean to me, and you - you think you know me, I guarantee there's a lot more to see, and you - you don't believe it's true, that if I'm dreaming, then I'm dreaming of you, and I wish that I could hold your hand, feet beneath the sand, and I wish that I could drive you in my car, to kiss you [under stars](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AnvDQKTK9aA).

"And I want you to be, everything you deserve to be, and if I close my eyes, then I can see you perfectly, and I - I don't know where to go, I wrote a song just to let you know, that we - we could be together, I'll hold you forever, and I wish that I could hold your hand, feet beneath the sand, and I wish that I could feel your touch, I think about you so much."

Enjoy the beach! And yes, I'll be sure to tell my father about us so that I can show you the memory. Actually no, I'll wait to tell him so that I can invite you over and snog the hell out of you right in front of him, that way, you can see his reaction in person,

Waiting for you,

Draco

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And ooo..... Chrissie and I just wrote something that makes my heart go bum, bum, bum bum ba-dump bum bum! :-D


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry slips up...

Wednesday, Day 21, at 10:43 PM

My Dragon,

You know, just when I think "Draco is being a little too sweet, I hope he knows he can be himself around me" you come out with something like " Apparently being a Malfoy and wanting to get home as soon as possible does *not* qualify as a good reason" and there's my proper prince. 

I don't want to make the elves do things just because I'm a master. Eew eew ick, I do not like that word for me. I'm just Harry. I don't want to invade their space if me cooking means they can't get done what they need to.  I'm certainly not going to pull a Hermione and try setting them free, I know that most of them do not want freedom, but I can't handle the absolute obedience even if it's a detriment to their well-being. 

I am also outrageously offended that no one believed you!!! Or ... neither of us has publicly come out, and with the exception of the few people who are aware of us, we haven't exactly given off dating vibes before. Angry shags against wall vibes, sure, but not dating vibes. And now that I know he's not going after what is MINE, I feel badly for poor Dimitri.  I hope he finds a very nice boy that is not my boy. And I can't wait to see the wedding pictures. You, flushed and happy, all dressed up? I am very much looking forward to it!

Oh Draco, I was making a joke about the closet thing! Maybe it's a muggle term, but when someone is gay and hasn't admitted it yet they are referred to as being "in the closet" so when you outed us and then hid in a closet I thought it was ironic. And yes, the image of adorably drunk Draco hiding in the closet sounded too sweet for words. I hate that it hit a sore spot for you. Your closet was your safe haven and mine was my prison. Neither of us should have had to be there. We are going to do so much better by our family! 

Idiot, moron, arsehole, sodding savior, wanker? I’m feeling oh so special here!! I’m sure you will find a way to come up with some nickname for me, but in all seriousness, please don’t ever call me “boy.” That’s what my uncle called me, I didn’t actually know my own name until I started school. And then Dumbledore called me “my boy.” I can’t do it. I do love the idea of having a pet name from you. “He who sits at my feet and obeys my every whim” is definitely too wordy, but there’s that squirmy feeling again. 

So you use pain to trigger your endorphins into making you high? I thought I was the only masochist in this relationship. And sometimes you’d rather have that than sex? Well obviously you’ve never had sex with ME! I’m going to be way better than any old floaty feeling! 

I hope.

I, er, did take some compromising pictures of myself. I felt really silly, but the thought that you would see them was so hot. I set the camera to take a photo every few seconds so there are some action shots. But, I um, well don’t think I’m a freak or anything, but I took one in what I think of as my submissive pose, kneeling, eyes down, hard and waiting for you. That’s not too weird right? 

Shite, sorry. 

I’ve never been to the Maldives, I’ve never been anywhere! I’d love to go, and to the Bahamas, and pretty much anywhere. I want to see everything! 

I love Lord of the Rings!!!! I smuggled The Fellowship of the Ring into my cupboard when my cousin tried to throw it out. I was probably 9 or so, and I consumed that story. I felt like I was adventuring with them all. Did you know they’re turning them into movies? They won’t come out for a few years because they’re so adamant about making them right that making them is going to take years. I plan to be first in line even if it means confounding a crowd of muggles to do it!

I’d love to cook and bake for you, and I think working out with you could be fun. I enjoy running as part of my workout, but chasing after our little ankle biters sounds like it will be my favorite workout! 

I think we can come up with some name compromises. We are not having one named Girl Draco! I really like Phoenix Devin, I was actually thinking the same idea and came up with Orion Levi... Levi being a shortened version of Leviathan. No shrinking violets on my watch, our children with breathe fire!

Holy bloody buggering Hell. Your mouth is sinful. I’ll have you know I had a long leisurely wank and had my friend give me a good seeing to right before this email because I thought it would help keep me focused. But “Please Draco, stretch me open and make me see stars” well I’m the one who sprang to attention from what I thought was a serious state of exhaustion. Good thing I’m not bad at typing with one hand. 

Those lyrics? Oh Draco! Will you think less of me if I told you I cried a little at those words? I need to see you. My arms actually ache with him much I want to wrap them around your waist. I want to rest my head against your chest and listen to your heartbeat. Tomorrow is my last day in Crete, I’ll be back in London the next morning, practically sunrise, I’ve got the earliest port-key scheduled for that day. 

So, when will I see you? I still haven’t gotten to kiss you even though it feels like I’ve loved you forever.

Impatiently yours,

Harry

 

Wed, Day 21, at 10:56 PM,

Shite shite shite, pretend you didn’t see the end of that last email. I didn’t mean to tell you I loved you this soon. Now I’ve made a mess of everything. I’m not expecting a response to that, we haven’t even been on a date.

Fuck

 

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco respond to Harry's accidental confession.

 

Thursday, Day 22, at 4:33 AM,

> It's weird, I didn't even see the L word or think anything of it until the second email where you panicked. I'll respond to the entire email tomorrow, but I just wanted to let you know that you don't have to panic. There are certain things I just can't say in words and that's one of them, but I was happy to read that word. I thought like friends and boyfriends, with a lowercase l, only your panic suggests that you mean it with an uppercase L. Do you really think I would be so eager to marry you and have babies with you if I didn't at least feel the lowercase l? Read between the lines, moron! Or does the fact that I had to get drunk just to work up the courage to admit that I feel things for you not make it abundantly clear that there are things that need hiding? I'm not drunk or high at the moment, just, erm... In my closet processing, so if my email sounds incoherent, that's why. Just don't panic. I'll be able to wrap my head around it by tomorrow.
> 
> Rattled again, but pleasantly so,
> 
> Draco

 

 

Thursday, Day ‎22 at ‎9‎:‎34‎ ‎AM

Whew! I can breathe again. I thought I had mucked everything up. 

Can’t wait to hear from you when you’re done processing!

Missing you,

Harry

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for today, but it was super short so I figured why not? :-)


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco asks about how their first meeting should go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, not important in the slightest, but I was wondering (and secretly hoping) if anyone caught something really subtle. See, in the Chapter in which Draco was drunk/high, he confessed that he loved Harry - even used the L word, lol. It's just that no one noticed because he did it in his perverted song, and everyone probably assumed that he was just copying the muggle song, but he had already told Harry (when sober) the lyrics to the 13 Days of Solstice - in which "my coven gave to me," so when he switched the lyrics to "My true love gave to me," he was doing what he said in the last email - blurting out what he really thinks/feels while drunk.  
> Not even Chrissie caught that, lol. When she sent the accidental love confession email and the hasty "please forget I said that" email, I laughed and messaged her on facebook saying that Draco actually did it first and had he realized he'd done so, he totally would have panicked too, lol ^_^

Thursday, Day ‎22 at ‎6‎:‎29‎ ‎PM

Evening Harry,

I just spent the day doing things that make me happy. I jogged, I lounged in the sun and read a few chapters of a book, I took a couple of the owls hunting, and I practiced golf while envisioning how parts of the Manor lawn would look as a proper course. I had no idea how much time had actually passed until I looked up and saw the sun starting to set. Then I remembered that I had an email to reply to and nearly skipped dinner, but my mother insisted that I join them, so I'm currently full and content and sipping on excellent vintage wine - but not to worry, I'm not getting drunk. I spill far too many embarrassing secrets when I do that.

I'm still rather miffed that the Portkey office didn't give me the priority due my station, but since I made it home safely and in one piece, I'll refrain from filing a formal complain. Perhaps just an informal one. If they only knew - erm, nevermind.

As for the elves, whether you want to be or not, once you marry me, you *will* be their Master, and you'll be an indirect Master of theirs before that just by dating me and being here. Technically, *all* humans are their Masters, whether they are free or not - why do you think the elves at Hogwarts always followed the students' orders and requests even though their official loyalty was to the Headmaster. 

But don't be alarmed, all this really means is that when you pop up in the kitchen (you might have to ask one of them for directions first because I have no idea where it is) they will be happy to help you cook or make room for you to cook as they do their own chores. Contrary to what you might think - considering what little I know of how and why you freed Dobby from us - we're not actually barbarians to our elves. Provided they do their jobs as instructed, they're treated just fine. The only thing I have come to realize as bad - as mistreatment - is that my father and I speak to them terribly. It's just the way we were raised. My mother doesn't do this as she was raised to speak civilly to hers. So, my father will say something like: "Bring me a snifter of brandy, Moddy, and you'd better not spill a drop or I'll have you ironing your hands until they burn to a crisp!" I have rarely heard my father *actually* order the elves to punish themselves because they do their jobs well. That said, as I understand it, they *do* punish themselves whenever they think they've done something wrong.

As for me, once I realized how horrible it was for me to speak to Muffy - my personal elf since I was born - like that, I tried not to. Don't get me wrong, I still say things like: "Muffy, run me a bath, and make sure the temperature is perfect, you daft bint, or I'll order you to punish yourself!" But that's honestly more out of sheer habit than actual intention to complain or make her punish herself. Not to mention, she's never once gotten the temperature wrong.

I imagine that an interaction between you and the elves will go something like this: You: "Erm, excuse me, but I'd like to bake some biscuits, if you don't mind." Them: "Oh yes sir, certainly sir, Master Harry Potter (they can't help but say your entire name each time you come up in conversation, and I have no idea why), we'd be delighted to help you make biscuits. Come, come and let us show you where everything is and how to work it. Would you like to bake chocolate biscuits or ginger or oatmeal raisin - or all of them?" You: "Erm, well, are you sure I'm not imposing?" Them: "Quite sure, Master Harry Potter sir, please come, let us help you." So there will be no need to be traumatized by using the kitchen.

Mmm, so you look forward to me throwing you up against a wall and shagging your brains out? I think that can definitely be arranged at some point. (Since you can't see it, I'm smirking rather eagerly at the moment.)

Who's Dimitri again, I quite forget.

I don't mind you knowing about my strange relationship with my closet. It means that if you can't find me for any reason, you'll have a good idea of where to look. Just knowing that you might come looking for me makes me - Hufflepuff!

Pet names, hmm... since you're a tiny black fox, and since you're not pureblood - *and* since your hair is a wild nest - I think I'll call you my mangy little mutt. Perhaps I'll put a collar on you and teach you how to fetch and roll over. Then I can rub your tummy and call you my good little mutt. 

That's actually a bit weird to think about. Please note I'm *not* attracted to animals. Just... you as an animal, sort of. I like the idea of playing games with you as an animal, and Merlin! No matter how I try to explain that, it just comes out sounding wrong! Just understand that I don't intend it to be like *that.*

I looked it up and Masochist means liking or enjoying the pain in a sexual manner or not. I wouldn't call me a masochist in that I do not like nor enjoy the pain, I'm just used to it and can sort of ignore it until I reach the floaty flying high. It's the oblivion that I like and sometimes prefer to sex. Perhaps it's fortunate that getting there takes a bit more pain and effort than I want to experience on a regular basis, otherwise I might just do it every night rather than only when I need to get out of my head.

That picture of you on your knees submitting to me *will* be going on the wall in my bedroom, and I will be staring at it far more than necessary - whenever you're not here with me. I'd rather stare at the real thing, and then order you to pose and let me stare at you some more, while I caress your bum. If I give you a collar as a fox, maybe I'll give you one as a human, and then I can put a leash on you and tug on it as I order you to - Ah! Loo break!

What was I talking about again? Oh! Rereading your email, I was thinking that maybe we could name our girl Arwen. Or Éowyn?

And don't you know anything? Leviathan is a sea dragon, and so, breathes *water,* not fire. Although, I *do* like where you're going with this. We can have all sorts of dragons. The more the better.

Imagining you wanking in general is detrimental to my sanity. Not to mention the mild friction burn I gave myself. Imagining you wanking to thoughts of *me* shagging you... Well, it takes my breath away.

You say you're coming back soon? Maybe we should talk about our first meeting when you get back. I mean, at this point, I'm very likely to toss you over my shoulder and do bad bad things to you. But you said you want to take this slow. Should I cast an impotence spell on myself before I see you? I promise to behave if you are serious about going slow, but - wait! You *also* said you want to submit to my will. Can I walk up to you for our first meeting and order you to strip off and tie yourself to my bed? Warning, if this option is available, you will *not* be leaving my bed at any point in the foreseeable future. I may have to be talked into letting you out of it for our wedding.

Mmm, I need to go take care of something insistent (again), so I'll say goodbye and goodnight for now. I look forward to seeing you soon, no matter how you'd like that meeting to go.

Yours in a rather alarmingly Hufflepuff way,

Draco

 


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's back!

‎Friday‎, ‎Day‎ ‎23‎, ‎02‎:‎15‎:‎52‎ ‎PM‎

Draco,

Good morning .... er afternoon ... from beautiful-ish London, and non-beautiful Grimmauld Place. I left Crete with the sun this morning, and when I got home I decided to "rest my eyes" before I emailed you back. And now it's afternoon. I'm sorry!

I came home to a bit of a surprise, Goyle managed to completely finish the tear-down of the demolished building in Godric's Hollow while I was gone, so it's just an empty field for now. He didn't want to start any construction until I was here to see it begin.

I woke up with a ton of energy, so as soon as I sign off I am heading to the market to fill my cupboards and was planning on picking up supplies to make a big picnic dinner. I know we haven't discussed first date specifics, but would you like to meet me at Godric's Hollow tonight for dinner? I'll bring blankets and cushions and the food, you would just need to bring your handsome self. And maybe you could grab a bottle of wine that you like? My wine purchasing usually amounts to deciding whether I want red or white and then buying a bottle that looks pretty or has a funny name. Luna brought me back a bottle of wine from her travels to America named "Sassy Bitch"! If this works for you, I'll meet you there at 6:00? That should give me enough time to shop, prep, decide what to wear, attempt to remove all the sand from my skin, and tame my hair.  

If that doesn't work, please owl me before then, is Melissande up to delivering yet? I'd love to see the beauty that caught your attention!

I am so glad you had a good day yesterday, that sounds delightful and relaxing; probably just what you needed after your nonstop wedding activity. You lounged in the sun? Were you wearing sunscreen? I like you pinked up from blushing or passion, but a sunburn wouldn't be good. And speaking of sunsets, if tonight works for you maybe I could see this sunset from your arms? 

Are you actually still miffed about the portkey office? Or are you just aware what your snooty behavior does to me and you're hoping I'm good and wound up by tonight? Shite, now I am picturing you raising that eyebrow and asking the official if they know who they're dealing with ... Down Boy!!

So what you're saying with the elves is that they will listen to every single command, even if that means ironing their own hands, but they will not listen to me tell them not to call me "Master Harry Potter, sir"?  I think they enjoy tormenting me! Oh Dobby, I believe you that you weren't physical with your elves, and believe me I know Dobby's high spirited antics can be trying, but he needed to be freed from your father. This is probably one of the few areas where we may end up seriously bickering, and not the way I want to be naughty so you have a reason to redden my arse. Maybe I will come up with a method to show you how nice it is to be nice to house elves. How about every time I hear you being respectful to a house-elf equals ten minutes where I show you my cool "I don't have a gag reflex" talent? Or every kindness equals an amount of time where I will be your personal (naked) footrest while you work or read?

Just some ideas.

I love that you're slytherin to the core, but I do enjoy your hufflepuff traits when they're so sweet and cute. I will respect your need to cocoon yourself in your closet, but if you ever need a snuggle buddy to wrap up in there with you just let me know. 

Fucking shitting bloody Hell. Collars and leashes and belly rubs? I ... er ... um ... you don't have to explain how human master/pet or pet play has nothing to do with beastiality. It's just another form of submission. Seeing as my biggest fantasy is kneeling silently at your feet while you run your hands through my hair and call me a good boy, do you really think your description would be taken wrong? I am, once again, thrilled that I have mastered one handed typing. Holy Hell, Sir. Damn.

Hey Hey Hey now! My hair is not a wild nest! It's a very orderly nest. I mean it's a wild non-nest? Ugh, ok it's a bit impossible, there's a reason my grandfather invented sleakeazy hair potion! But being called your mangy little mutt, and then seeing that sometimes you would call me your good little mutt? Well let's just say I finally have use of both my hands again.  I could stay so still and good for you, I promise!

I love both Arwyn and  Éowyn. And yes I know that the leviathan is water based, I meant theoretically breathing fire. I meant they would be feisty little warrior dragons! 

I had a long time to think while lounging the beach yesterday, and we can discuss this in depth tonight if you would like or we can wait until you're ready. I am no longer in a panic that I said I loved you. It is capital L for me. Capital O, V, and E as well if we're being honest. I hope it didn't terrify you, and it seems like it hasn't scared you away, but I had to be honest with both of us.  It's ok if you're not ready to say it, (capital OR lower-case) but I'm not going to stop feeling it, and unless it bothers you I am not going to shy away from saying it either. 

As for taking it slow .... I uh, ok here's the thing. Um. Well. I want to have full dates with you and not just fall into bed. I want to be with you in a non-sex manner so I can see what is working and what we can work on bettering, without any (mind-blowingly amazing) sex getting in the way and distracting us. But, I also think putting a time limit or a number of dates requirement is silly. I think we would both be focused on hammering through the limit to get to the naked bits. So, where does this leave us on taking it slowly? I think we require ourselves to complete any full date we start, but if they end in snogging or groping or a sleepover, then that's ok.  So if we go to dinner and a movie, we stay through dessert, we watch the whole movie, no sneaking out after the appetizer to shag in the men's room, but if when we're all done we want to snog on my couch or if you want to suspend me from your bedroom ceiling shibari style? That's ok too. 

Ah! I've been typing forever, I need to get to the market before I'm late! I can't wait to see you!

Love,

Harry

 


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco agrees to meet up with Harry :-)

Friday, Day 23, 3:45:11 PM

Afternoon Harry,

Merlin and Salazar, you're back?! You're lucky I don't know where you live, or more specifically, I sort of vaguely do, but because I'm pretty sure it's warded, I can't just show up because I would be there right now if I could. And not in a 100 percent innocent way.

I'm glad you (vaguely) cleared up the topic of dating and going slowly. If I'm reading this right, you want us to have dates without the expectation of shagging so that we aren't tempted to skip the date and go straight to shagging. Also, that you don't mind if the date ends with snogging on the couch and non-sexual sleepovers? Alright, I can handle that. I will most definitely cast impotence spells on myself. 

Huh, I really thought Greg would have owled me to let me know he was working for you, but he must have been caught up in his work because he didn't. Well, good for him. I bet he's excited.

Somehow I *didn't* accept your idea for a date tonight *first thing* and send it back already. But then again, if I did that, you'd think I was desperate. So, I will maintain my composure and wait until I finish the entire email before I send it. I'll definitely bring a selection of my favorite wines, since you didn't specify what we will be eating. That's alright though, not only will I be prepared, the rest of the wine can be inspiration for things for you to try cooking next.

Melissande is not quite up to delivering letters on her own, but I'll bring her with me so that you can see her. She's about half grown and in an awkward "teenage" stage. Having recently been through that stage myself, I feel for her.

I did not wear any sort of screens, but I *did* use a handy little spell that continually heals the damage to my skin while still allowing it to accept and process the healing properties of the sun. Did you know that - and I have no idea if muggles know this - but the sun actually does something to your skin so that you heal more quickly and get sick less to begin with? It's honestly not so surprising that witches and wizards worship the sun whenever they can.

You want to watch the sunset from my arms? Merlin Potter! Can you see why I need impotence spells???

No, I'm really miffed! I mean seriously, my grandmother is Druella Black and she - er, nevermind, I can't actually tell you that, but let me just say that if I wanted to, I could make a *big* deal out of the fact that the Russian Portkey office didn't cater to my exact specifications.

And mmm, stop saying things like that to me when you *know* I'm going to be seeing you soon and have to behave!

And then I think we've reached the safe topic of house elves and you go and say that and get a rise out of me even more. I'm going to need to see to this before I go on our date. Impotence spells or not. And fuck! No gag reflex *and* you'll be my own personal naked footrest? I'll be back, I need the loo, and by that, I mean my bed and my hands.

Given a choice between my closet and simply snuggling up with you, I'm fairly sure that my closet will lose.

And now we're back on the subject of kinky fantasies! I'm so glad I'm still recovering from my break a moment ago. Do you have any idea how hard (both literally and metaphorically) it is to get through some of these emails? I'm going to hold you in my arms as you watch that sunset, and I'm going to run my hands through your hair *just* to tease you like you've been teasing me.

Speaking of your hair, that actually does concern me. How have you never been to a decent barber? Or, on the other hand, that time that you were dragged to Malfoy Manor (I know I don't need to say it, but sorry for how you were treated here), your hair was long enough to hang down to your shoulders and it didn't stick up at all. Have you ever considered letting it grow out and keeping it in a ponytail or a braid, and fuck! Why did I bring that up??? Now I'm picturing you in nothing but tattoos and a ponytail and my body is valiantly trying to respond, even though I'm still recovering.

And then add in the image of you wearing a collar that has a tag saying: Property of Draco Malfoy

Yep, I need another break.

Wouldn't it be funny if we had twins named Arwen and  Éowyn ? I think they'd both be rather feisty. I'm pretty sure that between the two of us, we'd be able to teach them to not only defend themselves, but also defend others who need defending. Such as Longb - Damnit! I'm being a Hufflepuff again! Or actually, this time I think I'm being a Gryffindor, which is arguably worse, grr...

As for the capital L word, it's not that I can't feel it - although yes, that *does* take a bit of processing in my closet because I felt nothing at all for so long because I shoved all of that into compartments and locked them up. I *can* feel it, I just don't really know how to handle it or what to do with it. What I meant when I said that I can't say it, is that it represents everything that is Hufflepuff and Gryffindor: weakness, foolishness, idiocy, softness, tenderness, bravery... happiness... All the things that I can't let people see. I must be aloof and untouchable at all times. Thus I *cannot* SAY (or write) anything that implies otherwise. 

But you can say it and write it and permanently spell fireworks to write it in the sky and I'll simply grumble and deflect, looking away and pretending to be bothered, but inside I'll be Hufflepuff. If that starts to bother you and you want to know how I really feel, simply get me drunk enough that I start blurting out things uncontrollably. How do you think Pansy and Blaise knew what I thought about you long before we started emailing each other. Well, that and they're Slytherins too, so they were able to see through my attempts to get your attention. In fact, it's just about the worst kept secret in all of Slytherin House. I shudder to think that they're *still* talking and laughing about it in the common room whilst drinking hot chocolate at night.

Yours in eager anticipation,

Draco

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My third favorite Harry chapter is next! :-D


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry tells Draco how he feels about their first date :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my 3rd favorite Harry chapter :-D

Friday‎, Day‎ ‎23‎, ‎11‎:‎19‎:‎07‎ ‎PM‎

Good morning My Dragon,

Well, technically it's still night, but by the time you read this it should be morning. I just got in from our date, and there is no way I can fall asleep any time soon so I thought I would send you this email while I'm still on my Draco-high. I figured we would be done emailing once we started seeing each other in person, but I don't know if I want to give this up, it's kind of easier to learn about you this way when I'm not completely distracted by how much I want you.

Prepping for our date I was so nervous, maybe you would think a picnic was a dumb idea, maybe our chemistry wouldn't translate outside of our emails, maybe the sales-guy was lying and I looked terrible in the jeans, maybe I would spontaneously combust before you could get there ... the worries were endless. 

Then you came striding up all long legs and quicksilver eyes, flashing that smirk at me, and what could it have been besides perfect? I didn't build this up in my mind for it to come crashing down, if anything the reality was better than my dreams.  Well, minus the really filthy ones. 

I loved just sitting and talking with you, it was so different from responding to the emails where we can re-read what was written, analyze it, and respond in exactly the way we want to ... well, once I told you about the backspace key.  But it was so nice to see your eyes light up when you talk about your best friends, and it broke my heart when we touched on the tough war subjects and I could see those strong, broad shoulders curl in in sadness. And I really enjoyed arguing with you about quidditch; and if the Bats actually beat the Falcons I will ... I don't know but it doesn't matter because I won't have to do it!

I'm so very sorry that a finger-food picnic was too messy for your sensibilities, I'm glad I came up with the solution of handfeeding you out of the blue without any pre-planning at all! It didn't mess up your gorgeous, poncy waistcoat, and I got to feel your tongue all over my fingers. I'm so "sorry!"  

Scanning your last email, there are a few things that I wanted to mention that didn't cross my mind when we were snuggling. 

So, you said that you can't show up to my house because it's warded? Do you not remember when I told you that I keyed you into the wards? You're welcome to stop by any time.

Also, I did say I wanted to take our dates without the expectation of shagging, but I never said anything about the sleepovers that may or may not follow those dates being non-sexual. Unless you think "suspending me from your bedroom ceiling shibari style" would be non-sexual? I mean, technically shibari doesn't have to be sexual, but I certainly meant it that way! Although you thinking that was the case for our first date was probably for the best so there wasn't so much pressure. 

I can be patient for the L word. I could feel your heart, literally and figuratively, when I laid my head on your chest and you ran your hands through my hair (did you enjoy the fun surprise that I had already been growing out my hair before you mentioned it?) I spent most of my life never hearing the word directed at me, I can handle it being shown to me without words. 

I hope you enjoyed your souvenirs from my holiday! I saw those jade green Komboloi while I was wandering around the little market, and thought my secretly sweet Slytherin could use some worry beads for when he can't make it into his closet. And I hope you and your mum enjoy the tea, I picture you both drinking tea and the morning sun shining off all that blonde hair. 

Oh! I didn't give it to you, I am sending them directly to your mum, but I did something for the first time that I wasn't particularly proud of, but it was for a good cause. I kinda used my fame to get something I wanted. There is this beautiful (endangered) flower, white cyclamen, that grow there and you're not supposed to take cuttings or anything like that. So I actually found a small wizarding area and just my luck, there was a wizard who had a greenhouse where he was trying to grow some to help increase the population. I introduced myself, and asked if he would be willing to share just a tiny cutting of them for the woman who saved my life (and who raised the man I love but I didn't tell him that). So, wrapped carefully, and with a stasis charm, is a cutting on its way to the manor.

Yesterday could not have been more surreal, I woke up to a sunrise in paradise, but watched the sunset in your arms. You apparently don't want to seem desperate by responding to my date request too soon, but I am way too Gryffindor to care about that. When do I get to see you again? Do you want to plan our next date? 

Well, I think I am finally calm enough to sleep, I am going to climb into my warm, cozy, but sadly empty bed. I am not even going to change into my pajamas because I can still smell you on my skin. I'll see you in my dreams.

I miss you already,

Harry

P.S. My missing gag reflex is awesome right? Super glad your impotence spell didn't hold up!

 


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco talks about how he feels about their date.

Saturday, Day 24, 1:41:03 AM

Fucking hell Harry!

So I'm *still* trying to get to sleep after our very first date. I just can't! Every time I close my eyes, I remember you proving to me that you really don't have a gag reflex and my whole body just... overheats. I've thrown off the blanket and stripped off. I even took a cold shower!

So, since I can't sleep, I was going to email you to tell you how much I enjoyed our date, only to find that you had beat me to it. 

I don't think I was nervous getting ready that much. I just focused on looking good without overdoing it. Performing my daily hair and skin care routine kept me calm and not really thinking about much of anything other than the split end I found. I was shocked and a bit aggravated by that! I had to conduct a thorough search and eradicate any imperfections! But I didn't find any others - on the surface at least - and I was running out of time, so I decided to pray that you wouldn't notice if the wind blew my hair and revealed a split end I had missed.

It wasn't until I Apparated to Godric's Hallow and walked to your family home - or where it used to be - that it occurred to me that this was going to be literally the first time we'd seen each other since, well, you know... I got nervous then, my hands actually shaking. What if you really were just winding me up and stringing me along until you could punish me for my sins in person? I mean, rationally, I *know* you don't feel that way, but who ever said nerves were rational?

I guess it was good timing on my smirk then, because I remembered thinking that if things seemed awkward at first, I could just throw a snitch in the air and dare you to catch it before I counted to 150. That thought made me smirk, which is when you turned to look at me. I decided that I had to take a risk and prove to myself that you weren't just messing with me, so I kissed you and Merlin!! That was literally the best kiss of my life and it wasn't even open mouthed for the first five or so seconds, and then ended quickly - before either of us could get carried away.

And then I kept chanting in my head: "Act like a Hufflepuff, he likes it." So that I'd keep my hands to myself. You keep telling me that you like the fact that I'm a Slytherin, but you have no idea. A Slytherin would have probably put just a tiny little something in the wine to give you ideas. Not a lust potion or anything like that. More like a daydream potion so that you wouldn't be able to stop picturing us in bed together until you just threw your hands up in the air and attacked me.

But then we talked, and I... I... well, I do actually love to talk. I mean maybe you never noticed it before, but I talk rather a lot. I open my mouth and things just come popping out - and most of it is shite. It actually makes me laugh to think back on things I've said and go: "I called her a banal degenerate, and I bet it's so true that she doesn't even understand what I called her."

The point is that we talked and I enjoyed it every bit as much as these emails. I didn't even spout shite for the most part. We actually discussed things and I gave you my honest opinion on most of it. It was... weird. But good.

Did you catch when I shook my head at one point and muttered under my breath: "Ambrosial Seraph!" ? You gave me a look of confusion and I quickly covered it up with: "Mangy mutt!" But really! You're such a bleeding heart Gryffindor, how can I *not* call you that? I'm shaking my head over it even now.

If I'm honest, I only pretended to complain - or not really complain but sort of fuss - to see what you'd do, hoping that you'd flippantly suggest that I just take my clothes off. But I like your solution better, mmm... 

I did not remember that you said I was keyed into your wards, but now that I do, I'm just a tiny bit confused. Did you break the Fidelius Charm on your house? Because when I try to think about where you live, I can sort of picture it. I know that several people have mentioned it when I was eavesdropping that you live in Grimmauld Place - and you actually did write that more than once, but it's also fuzzy in my mind. I suppose that I could always try flooing over and seeing what happens. But not right now because you are probably asleep and I wouldn't be able to stop myself from being a creep that crawled into your bed and kissed you and ran my hands all over your body.

Damn it, I was going to look Shibari style up before our date so I could pretend I knew what you were talking about, and I forgot. Looking it up now and OH! I'm rather glad that I didn't have that imagine in my head while on our date, because that definitely would have happened. You know, when I pictured tying you up - and I did rather a lot back in Hogwarts - I pictured doing it with my Slytherin tie. Although, I often pictured turning your Gryffindor tie into a bow on your package so that I could open my present and play with it.

As much as I am rather embarrassed *now* to think back and realize that I spent at least an hour just cuddling with you and petting your head and holding you (I really didn't think I was *that* much of a Hufflepuff!) I enjoyed it immensely at the time. I just can't help but cringe and wonder if you think I was being too sappy. That said, I liked running my hands through your hair. Now that it's growing out, it's softer than I thought it'd be. Less wildly messy. I mean it's still sort of wild and messy, but not as much as it used to be. I think you look good with longer hair, and actually, if you wore a ponytail or even just grabbed it all and shoved it into a messy knot-like thing, I think you'd look hot.

But my heart aches when I read (or hear you say) things like: "I spent most of my life never hearing the word directed at me, I can handle it being shown to me without words." I... I...

I'm holding my Komboloi right now, brushing them against my cheek and rubbing my thumb across them. They are beautiful! I'm going to wear them like a bracelet so that I can stroke them whenever I feel like and no one will wonder why I suddenly took a string of beads out of my pocket to fondle. I'm enamored with the silver accents. To be honest, I actually prefer gold to silver, but green and silver together makes me happy. The slightly irregular ovals give me something to feel, and the color variations give me something to stare at. I may never take it off again. 

I did have a sample of the Greek Mountain Tea you gave me, and it was unexpectedly delicious. It looked weird, but once brewed, it had a nice chamomile with honey and lemon flavor that only got better when I added just a touch of honey and lemon to it. My mother loves chamomile, but it usually gives me a bit of a headache, which this did not, so I will be sharing it with her and we will both enjoy it as we relax in the afternoons. You are surprisingly thoughtful!

My mother has not mentioned the flower cutting yet, but I'm certain she will in the morning. I sort of went straight to my room so that my parents wouldn't see the goofy expression on my face and ask me what I was doing. Not only do I *not* want to explain your lack of a gag reflex to them until after we're married and I'm trying to torment my father for something or other, but I just wanted to go to bed and enjoy the memory of it for a while - which led to this reply since I couldn't *stop* thinking about it.

I was thinking that tomorrow - which would be tonight by the time you read this - we should go to an actual place to eat dinner. Pick any restaurant - muggle or wizarding - and I'll bring you there and pay. Let me know if you need me to obtain a quick Portkey to France, Spain, or Italy. Actually, as much as I do love French Cuisine, I also rather enjoy Japanese food and some Ethiopian food - the less spicier things. India is always good for Tandoori - again when not so spicy. I'm probably a wimp when it comes to spice, but I prefer to taste things, and spicy food usually just numbs my tongue, makes me cough, and then I don't taste any of the other flavors in the food. Such as the food. Anyway, we could Portkey to anywhere in the world for dinner, but obviously, places with a significant time difference will need a lot more advance planning for a quick dinner trip and back than the closer European places.

Although, I could always just ask an elf to make something in any style you want. They've got some sort of international house elf recipe exchange program that lets them cook literally anything you could ask for, provided that they can find the ingredients, and we have enough money that they can place expedited orders for ingredients internationally if necessary. But actually, I do think they have a house elf system for that too. I might have to ask Muffy, now that I think about it.

And hooray! My mind is officially off my, erm, happy ending to our wonderful first date. I find it interesting that you didn't mention how I returned the favor. Did I do a bad job? I mean I thought I was rather good at it, but...

Speaking of, *where* and *how* did you learn that you have no gag reflex? Also, where does he live and what is his exact address? I promise that I did not have anything to do with his disappearance in a few months. 

Finally able to sleep, possibly,

Draco

 


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry talks about that kiss :-)

‎Saturday‎, ‎Day‎ ‎24‎, ‎01‎:‎16‎:‎59‎ ‎PM

Draco

I am so happy that we both came out of our date feeling like it went well.  It was the best night of my life, but I was terrified of getting a "Sorry, I'm just not feeling it, let's still be friends" from you this morning. I would take it because as I said before, I could not handle losing your friendship at this point, but that's certainly not the only thing I want. I could not have been any happier with your reply.

For dinner tonight, don't worry I will let you pay and spoil me, but I decided to make us reservations for The Aqua Shard in muggle London. I made them under your name and everything.  I just wanted to get us in before they filled up. The reservations are for 6:30 if that works for you, so I'll see you then unless you tell me otherwise.  Don't worry about me showing up looking under-dressed, Luna made me get a suit when she dragged me around London to dress me. You won't have to be embarrassed by being seen with someone dressed like a fool!  I'll be the anxious mess dressed in a charcoal grey pinstriped suit pacing near the bar!

That kiss. 

I just typed out at least six different sentences to tell you how that kiss made me feel, and none of them did it any justice. So I am going to leave my response as-is. That. Kiss. 

But seeing as I have only kissed 3 (as of last night) people and the other two were girls, and one of them was crying? Maybe I don't have a very good frame of reference. 

You talk about slipping me a daydream potion so that I wouldn't stop picturing us in bed?  I was picturing us in bed the entire time, it took all of my strong will (or Gryffindor stubbornness if you prefer) to not attack you. I suppose my submissive nature came into play as well, since I didn't want to do anything to you without knowing it's what you'd want.

Your hair looked perfectly flawless as always!

We're a good pair, you love to talk, and I could listen to your voice all day. Although I must have been distracted because I didn't hear you say that, what does that mean? You're dating a dim Gryffindor, I may need a translator. Although I did hear you call me a mangy mutt and don't need that translated. I like it. 

Well now don't I feel silly, I could have had you naked and covered in whatever delicious food "accidentally" dripped onto you? Bloody dim Gryffindor!!  Do NOT be embarrassed that you held me and whispered to me and ran your fingers through your hair! That was amazing and wonderful and special. I have never felt more cherished. Between our teen aged years' chemistry, these emails, as well as many things I think we will be doing in our future, I may max out my "bank" deposits. But the memory of the first time (of hopefully very very very many) you held me? I have a feeling that memory will stay in my top ten life moments for the rest of my life. Definitely not too sappy!

I'm glad you just didn't know about the term Shibari, I thought you not saying anything about it meant you thought I was taking my fantasies too far. Let me know if I ever get close to your limits please. I don't ever want to make you feel uncomfortable. Although you know I do want you to make me uncomfortable. Merlin, tied up with your Slytherin ties while I'm powerless for any dirty thing you want to use me for? Fuck!

You really did like the tea and the beads? Good! I had to ask myself "What do you get for the man who can buy himself anything?" Something he wouldn't think to buy for himself! 

I'm sorry I made you feel badly about me not having Love as a child, I promise that having kids with me won't be a mistake! I really do know that it's not ok and our kids will know they are loved. Shite, I might even tell them too much and annoy them. Just, I promise that I won't let my upbringing make me a terrible father ok?

Yes, I removed the fidelius right after the war. I need some strict wards obviously, but I'd also like people I know and love to be able to visit me without an elaborate introduction into the house. I asked Bill Weasley to help me put up some heavy wards that were able to be manipulated by me for my needs. So you can floo, firecall, show up, whenever. You can picture it but fuzzily? Were you ever brought there as a child? It is the Black home, so it wouldn't surprise me. 

I uh, didn't mention you taking care of me because I was a bit embarrassed of how quickly you got me there. You'd think with all the wanking I have been doing lately that I would have longer stamina, but the first time I am ever touched is by the handsomest man I've ever met, my teenaged crush, and someone bloody talented with his hands; it did not bode well for longevity!

No need to make anyone disappear! I've never even kissed another man, let alone given one a blow-job! I wanted to be prepared for you, so I bought a second ... friend.  I thought I should practice, and wouldn't you know it but I can get that one all the way into my throat!  I thought it was pretty wicked.

Well I am off to make sure my dove grey dress shirt, and grey and blue tie are pressed and ready for tonight. Then I will probably work out like crazy to burn off some of this energy and kill time so I am not staring at the clock like a lunatic. And maybe pack my toothbrush, just in case.

Yours,

Harry

 


	32. Chapter 32

 Saturday, Day 24, 10:09:40 PM

Oh Harry,

I'm so sorry, I wasn't *trying* to be a snob or an arse, or whatever you want to call it. I'd never been to any muggle restaurants in all of Great Britain before. It's one thing to Portkey to Japan to eat at a prestigious muggle place there - because the culture is so very different that we could pretend that they weren't muggles, or what have you. It's *very* different to eat at a muggle place in one's own backyard - so to speak - because then one might have to admit that muggles aren't so different than us after all.

Anyway, I ordered the Wiltshire Burrata, the Grilled Octopus, and the Smoked Salmon Tartare for starters because those are some of my favorite things, and I could see that you were a bit hesitant to try the tartare because it had roe in it. Then I ordered the West County Lamb Loin and the Winter Black Truffle Risotto for me, and the Filet of Aberdeen Beef for you - because you looked a little lost when you were looking at the menu. I didn't *mean* to make you think I ate a lot of food in general, or was picky and snobby about what I eat, I was just so excited to be able to share some of these things with you - even though we ended up with enough leftovers to feed all four of those kids I want to have someday.

Did you like the wine? I was impressed with their wine list. I couldn't believe that they had Krug Rosé!  
It's one of my favorites. I could see you looking at me like I was a spoilt rich boy, so I waited until you were in the loo before ordering several bottles of various other wines on the list to be delivered to my house. I'm probably even going to send one bottle of Chateau Lafite Rothschild to Pansy on her honeymoon, since it's one of her favorites.

I did like the way you looked and felt very Hufflepuff that you took the time to get dressed up for me. I actually made an emergency trip to my tailor to make sure that I had something perfect for casual/semi formal muggle London.  I thought that my favorite black suit might bring up memories of less than happy times, so I went with a navy blue instead - with green and grey accents and pinstriping because that's what you said you were going to wear.

Not that I'm complaining about what you wore, because you looked good, but would you let me take you shopping? I'm *itching* to drag you to my tailor and have an array of proper clothes made for you. But we could also go to muggle malls and shop there too.

At the end of the meal, I very much wanted to Apparate you back to my bedroom and start practicing my Shibari techniques, but I decided to hold off at least one more date. I don't know why, but I want to do this properly with you. So I kissed you - and Merlin! I thought the last kiss was the best of my life! This one left it in the dust! Then I turned into a base coward and Apparated away because I wanted so badly to just throw you over my shoulder, carry you to the nearest flat surface - which would have been the bar area next to the discrete Apparation point - and just have my way with you right then and there.

So to come full circle, if you think I was suddenly repulsed by you and ran away, I assure, it's not that at all, I was simply overwhelmed by my feelings and needed to put a little distance between us. I am very much looking forward to our next date.

Just tell me when and I'll be there,

Draco

P.S. Do you want me to plan the next date, or do you want to plan it?


	33. Chapter 33

 Saturday‎, Day‎ ‎24‎,‎ ‎11‎:‎51‎:‎41‎ ‎PM‎

My Sweet, Silly, Snob,

I was so confused when your email opened with an apology. 

First of all; I adore that you're a snob. You think I came into this relationship under the assumption that the Ice Prince of Slytherin had a personality transfer? How many times do I have to tell you that I like who you are? 

Second of all; you're right, I did look lost. I was really nervous, I picked the place and then I had no idea what half of the menu items were! I had heard about the restaurant and I had seen the Shard and I was so stuck on how amazing the views would be, and excited about going somewhere with you where I would get to see you really dressed up. I was completely out of my depth and then you got all snooty and bossy and ordered a huge array of things for us to try. It was perfect. The thing that concerns me about traveling is the fact that I have no idea how to exist or behave anywhere! You were the perfect guide to posh dinners.

Third; I have seen you, I have discussed food and exercise routines with you, I am fully aware that you are not a glutton. 

I'm really glad that you decided a date with me was worth slumming it with the London muggles! Wasn't it beautiful? The food was delicious, and yes I loved the wine, but we could have had stale bread and warm water and I still would have had a lovely time sharing the night and those breathtaking views with you. I loved the Burrata and my entree was perfect, the salmon tartar can be all for you in the future though!

Wine! Wine is amazing! I have never paired my wine with my meal before! I would be willing to bet I have never, before you, had "good" wine. For one of our future vacations let's go to France and drink ALL the wine! We could go on a wine tasting tour at some snooty vineyard. I can't tell if I think it's hilarious that you tried to hide your wine purchases from me, or if I am just super excited that I might get to try them.

You looked so handsome last night. I trust you, I respect you, I love you, but I am really waiting for the other shoe to drop and for you to realize you could do SO much better.  Do you know how many men and women almost got a Gryffindor fist to the face last night? Excuse me slags, he is not on the menu! A black suit wouldn't have made me think of anything other than how good you look in black (did you forget how long I've found you attractive?) but the navy was absolutely delicious on you. 

The kiss, again, was mind-blowing. They're just going to keep getting better aren't they? When I spontaneously combust one day, you'll only have yourself to blame. I think it's very Hufflepuff that you want to take things slowly, and you know how I adore you letting that sweet side out to play. Or is it your Slytherin side wanted to get me all hot and bothered as a long drawn out foreplay? Hmmm, Slytherpuff? Hufflin? 

I will admit to being both disappointed and relieved that you apparated away. I was disappointed for the obvious reasons, but with the way I have been feeling I would have let you carry me to the bar and have your way with me, and damn whoever saw. I think our/my first time should be a little more whispered promises and full body blushes than a sticky bar, an audience, and an arrest for public indecency. Let's save that for an anniversary.

However, I did know it wasn't revulsion. The sword-fight you were starting with my dragon tattoo made that startlingly clear.

I'm busy tomorrow because ... we're breaking ground on Unity House! You're of course welcome to come by for that, but it wouldn't be a date.  I'm sure Goyle would appreciate a fellow Slytherin there since it will be a bit Gryffindor heavy.  We're not doing a big to-do, but Ron, 'Mione, Neville, Luna, and Ernie will be there, and Andi will bring Teddy. No pressure, I know we talked about a sit down in the cafe on Diagon, but this is neutral ground too, and once there have been introductions you can always escape by pretending Goyle needs your expert opinion on something! 

I think you already planned our next date. Why don't we spend the day shopping? We can start out with a brunch, then wander the shops hand in hand to fill out my wardrobe? We can even add a little more muggle casual to your wardrobe for when I drag you to movies and concerts. Obviously tomorrow is out, but the next day?

Missing you already my snobby dragon,

Harry

 


	34. Chapter 34

Sunday‎, ‎Day‎ ‎25,‎ ‎01:‎54‎:‎50‎ ‎AM‎

Harry, 

I just want to email you quick to let you know that I will come to your ground breaking tomorrow. I'm nervous to meet my aunt, but I might persuade my mother to join me, which will, erm... well, give us both someone to lean on for emotional support, if necessary.

I also look forward to our brunch/shopping date. I will assume that I'm paying for everything unless you tell me otherwise. I'll have a bottle of wine in my pocket - which has an undetectable extension charm on it - to celebrate with after we finish shopping. And before you ask, we'll be celebrating our third official date. 

Lastly, I am most definitely *all* Slytherin with *no* Hufflepuff tendencies. I only pretend to have them for you. Except for those times when I look at you. Or think about you. Or hear your name in passing. Or read an article about you in the paper. I know most of them are utter rubbish (I once helped a few of them be written, after all), but I read them anyway and hang the pictures of you on my wall. Speaking of which, I need to incendio that entire wall before I bring you here.

Looking forward to tomorrow.

Alright, that's a lie. I'm dreading tomorrow, but I think it'll be like ripping off a plaster - mildly painful but necessary.

Until then,

Draco

 

Sunday, Day‎ ‎25, ‎01‎:‎58‎ ‎AM

Oh shit! I forgot, that means I'll actually have to *tell* my mother that we're dating! I haven't done that yet because I wanted to, erm, make sure it was real and not likely to fall apart. Crap. Erm... off to do that now, I suppose.

Tremulously yours,

Draco

 


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finalizes his plans with Draco for the groundbreaking.

Sunday, Day ‎25, ‎06‎:‎30‎ ‎AM

Good Morning Draco!

I'm so thrilled that you're coming! This is the next step in creating a future I love and that I've chosen for myself, and I get to have you with me when I take it.  I can't even begin to tell you what this means to me that you're willing to overcome your nerves to be there for me. And you're bringing your mum!!! Who apparently doesn't know about us? And found out last night? Should I be terrified? 

I know telling you to dress down is a waste of breath, but keep in mind it might get dirty, so maybe a nice pair of jeans and a polo? Have your mum wear her fanciest gardening clothes?

Everyone is set to come at 11:00, but I'm thinking I will be there by 9:00 just so I can pace frantically. Hey! We won't need to actually break ground because I will dig a giant hole with my pacing.

Holy Hell Draco. What if this is an enormous failure? What if everyone thinks the school is stupid? What if I waste all of my donors' money on a failed enterprise? What if I peaked at 17? 

Oh Merlin, I peaked at 17.

All I have in the house is butterbeer, how many gallons of butterbeer would I need to pass out? Would I throw up before I passed out? Oh no, what if I vomit?

Breathe Breathe Breathe Harry. 

So, as long as I don't die today by my heart bursting through my rib-cage, I will see you tomorrow. How does Christopher's (on Wellington in Covent Garden) sound? 11:30 all right?  I honestly don't care who pays, I want to put my foot down and pay, but you obviously wanted to do this for me. And it was your idea. So how about a compromise, I will pay for everything I pick out, and you will pay for the things you have to talk me into?

I am very anxiously awaiting celebrating the end of our third date. Ooh, that's actually taken my mind completely off the utter failure that will happen because of me choosing to start something I have no business doing ...

Ok I have to go before I lose it completely.  I will see you in a few hours Darling.

Love,

Your Me

 


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco supports Harry at his ground breaking, and everything was going well until...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my fourth favorite Draco chapter ^_^

Sunday, Day 25, 02:21 PM

> Dear Harry, I am writing this to you from my closet.

> This morning was going along rather well in my opinion. My mother and I held hands and felt immense relief as Andromeda greeted us as family. My mother only nearly broke down for a moment when her sister hugged her, and I was just glad there was no judgment being passed on me. Teddy was adorable! You said he would be, but I didn't quite believe it until I had him in my arms and watched his hair turn nearly white to match mine. I melted and immediately wanted about a hundred of him with your face and my hair - or however they look. If we had a hundred, would they all look like a different combination of us, or would they all start to look exactly the same after a while?

> I remained calm. I stood near you in case you needed my support, but as I suspected, you were brilliant all on your own. I talked to Greg and smiled at how happy he was. I even managed to bite back most of my sarcasm when talking to your weasel and Granger. Luna and I had a lovely chat (while my mother and her sister were busy catching up in the background), and I think I even managed to not offend or upset Longbottom.

> As I said, things were going well. I could see Weasley staring at me as if dying to know if it was true that we're dating. By some unspoken agreement, you and I kept our hands to ourselves and didn't detour into Hufflepuff territory - which I appreciated. And then I went and ruined it all!

> You looked up at me at one point, and you were so happy, and those glorious green eyes of yours were sparkling like emeralds in a Fiendfyre, and I just... snogged the bloody fucking hell out of you!

> I was utterly lost in you, and honestly, had there been a flat surface other than the uncomfortable ground, I would have just forgotten the whole world. But then I realized that it was utterly silent, and that triggered an alarm in my head.

> They were all staring at me like I had just grown three extra heads and lost all my minds! I panicked and Apparated away - right into my closet. I'll be here for a while stroking the Komboloi you gave me. But don't worry, I'll be better in time for our date tomorrow.

> Cringing in the closet, but eager for tomorrow,

> Draco

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chrissie says that every time she reads about Draco being in the closet, she sings this song and replaces the lyric "Michael in the Bathroom" with Draco in the closet, lol ^_^  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dj1P-5Ey4dU


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry tells Draco how everyone reacted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I'd post this before going to bed, and so I'm posting two chapters really close together. Don't forget to comment on both :-)

Sunday‎, ‎Day‎ ‎25‎, ‎08‎:‎59‎:‎55‎ ‎PM‎

Draco,

You have got to stop running away at your first sign of vulnerability! Yes, YOU instigated the snogging, and YOU got lost in it, and YOU didn’t care about the audience and decided you needed to kiss me at that moment ..... but did I pull away, or stop you, or do anything other than actively snog back? 

As for everyone else. Would you like to know their responses? 

Ron got really red and said “Bloody Hell mate, I thought you were kidding, you really are in love with the ferret!” 

Ernie got very pure blood and pretended nothing had happened. Neville followed suit.

Luna said “he’s secretly very shy isn’t he? If he keeps running away, maybe you’re supposed to chase him.” Please note that I did not follow you because I still had a crowd of people and I thought you might need some time to yourself to calm your nerves. Also I have no clue what the manor wards would do to me if I showed up unannounced.  
  
The rest of the ladies thought it was the cutest thing. YOUR MOTHER even said “Oh, the early relationship, I remember when Lucius couldn’t keep his hands off of me either.” Which was very sweet but also made me very uncomfortable!

But my favorite reaction was Goyle, no after today he’s Greg, he looked up from the snack table to see everyone smiling and talking about your adorable behavior and said “wait, their relationship is new? But they’ve had it bad for each other for years!” Then he went back to his pudding.

Draco, we were more oblivious than Greg Goyle!!! 

I thought this morning went really well too. I’m glad you showed up. Every time I started getting panicky I could look over at you and just knowing you were there for me calmed me down. I TOLD you Andromeda was going to welcome you both and there was nothing to worry about!

Watching you have Teddy in your arms? Merlin, I practically melted into a puddle of Hufflepuff goo. You’re a natural, and someday I am going to see your face go all sweet and soft while holding OUR child! I can wait a bit, but my arms actually hurt from not holding your child in them. 

I do love thinking about all of the ways our features can blend into a new little human. I would think by a hundred we would have quite a few carbon copies because there are only so many different combinations from the same two sets of features. Also, if you want that many I may have to rescind my offer to carry ALL of them! I still think four is a lovely number. 

I can’t wait to be your mannequin while you play dress up tomorrow. I get to spend the whole day with you, listening to you get all posh and snobby while discussing clothes and rolling your eyes at me when you realize I have no fashion knowledge. 

But, Bloody Buggering Fuck, I am so anxious and excited and nervous and READY to celebrate our official third date! What if I’m horrible? What if you realize you don’t want a pathetic virgin who has no idea what he’s doing? I’ll apologize in advance for not being any good. But I’m going to try so hard!

I’ll see you at brunch, but for now I’m going to crash into my cozy, empty bed and dream of you.

All yours,

Harry 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh, my younger son just started sicking up, so I may not be going to bed this moment after all :-(


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco tells Harry how he feels about the celebration of their third date ^_^

Monday, Day 26, 10:03 PM

Oh Harry...

I almost can't type, my hands and body are shaking. To be fair, I don't type all that well to begin with, using just two or three fingers most of the time to peck at the keys. But this time...

I can't stop picturing the way I used my  - wait, I think maybe I should try talking about other things first so that I calm down a bit.

I knew that we were going to be shopping, and thus taking clothes off fairly frequently, so I had a bit of a conundrum on what to wear. Obviously, it had to be muggle, but at the same time, it had to be comfortable and *not* my favorite black suit. I eventually chose a pair of silk lined black woolen trousers and a simple black and gray Christian Dior Atelier button down shirt. And my tie.

As suggested, I took you to Christopher's in Covenant Garden, and I think one of my bigger dreams in life came true. You let me dress you up! I must confess that I couldn't keep my hands off of you, and the only people around were strangers who I didn't care about, so I could kiss and fondle you all I wanted. 

But the thing that really got my libido purring was every time you'd try to return the fondling and I told you to stop so that I didn't lose all control and shag you in the dressing room - you stopped! You did what I said, and you didn't even protest aside from some flirty pouting, which made me kiss you over and over.

But eventually, all that foreplay got too much for both of us to handle. We hastily paid for our purchases - compromising as you had suggested - and then Apparated to - 

Did you enjoy the surprise? I knew you didn't particularly love your house and I figured that my bedroom might be a bit hard to relax in for the very first time (being in the Manor and all), so I rented us a King Room at the Royal Garden Hotel. The bottle of 1985 Chateau Latour was already chilling in a bucket of ice, and I had ever burning (but fire hazard free) tea candles everywhere.

All of that was the Hufflepuff stuff that I thought might be nice for a first time. The real icing was when I pulled my Slytherin tie off my neck. I could see your breath catch in your throat and your eyes widen in anticipation and hope. The tie was perfect for binding your hands to the hook I magicked onto the wall where a headboard usually rests.

After running my hands all over your body for hours that day, I almost couldn't wait a moment longer, but uncovering your body yet again and running my tongue all over it was close to my idea of nirvana. And then you'd beg me: "Please Draco, I can't wait any longer!" And I'd say: "Hush pet, I'll get there. Be patient." You'd whimper and pout, but you wouldn't insist. I realized that you'd let me do literally anything to you and for a long moment, my dark inner beast wanted to do such horrible things to you, but I shoved that dragon back into its box for now and took the time to work you open.

The moment when I was fully inside you for the first time... I nearly lost it right then and there! I had to pause and take a few breaths to regain control of my stamina, and even then, I'm dead certain I finished far too soon. But I couldn't help it, I put a hand on your shaft to help you out and that little bit was all it took for you to squeal and squirt all over me. The feeling was like a punch to the gut, sending me spiraling on an ocean of bliss.

Thank Merlin I did better the second time!

So the rational part of me insists that I should ask when, where, and what you want to do for our next date. The irrational part reminds me that I kissed your pouty lips and left you to recover in that hotel bed alone so that I wouldn't give into the temptation to keep you tied up and in bed for the rest of our lives. The irrational part wants to go back, throw you over my shoulder, and Apparate you straight to a Ministry official to get married *this second* - still naked or not. So...

Is it still too soon to set a date for our wedding? Is tomorrow good for you? Also, any idea where you want to go for our honeymoon? We could actually go on a tour of the entire world if you want, spending a week or so in each destination before moving on to the next one. The important part would be the fact that you are mine and I will always keep at least one hand on you so that everyone knows it.

Lastly, for our wedding, do you want a ring or a collar? Or both?

That L word used by Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors alike - with an enormous amount of insatiable lust mixed in as well,

Draco

P.S. You *are* keyed into the Manor wards, and my personal floo address is: Malfoy Manor - Heir's Suite.

 


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry answers Draco's second proposal.

Monday‎, Day‎ ‎26,‎ ‎‎11‎:‎50‎ ‎PM‎

My Dragon,

Has there ever been a better night in the history of nights on the planet? You surpassed all of my wildest dreams. I felt cherished and loved and owned and cared for. I'm squirming here on my chair because I am deliciously sore.

I TOLD you I could be so good for you! I listened and stopped when you said to, although I was very relieved when you eventually tied me up (for many reasons!) because I think my willpower was running out.

I can't wait to wear all of my new clothes on our future dates. I still haven't gotten to inappropriately touch you in a dark movie theatre!

You would travel the world with me and not just as one annual trip? Make us an itinerary and I am there! I can't believe I get to travel the world with you, you introducing me to everything about the amazing places you've already been, and the both of us discovering new places together. I get to hear you order dinners in your posh voice everywhere we go, stare at your gorgeous skin on foreign beaches, and do our damnedest to defile beds in every time zone.

I'll get used to it, but it is so strange for me, Harry in the Hand-Me-Downs, to be on the arm of the handsomest, most well-dressed snob on the planet. MY Slytherin Ice Prince.

I adored the hotel, I've never really been in one unless you count the rooms above the Leaky (I stayed in a small cabin in Crete) and it was spectacular. Well, I'll be honest, I have no idea if it was spectacular, you may as well have apparated us to a hovel for all I saw apart from you. The sheets were nice and soft though! But I mostly appreciate that you put so much thought into my feelings on why I would prefer a hotel.

Speaking of horrible things your dark inner beast wants to do, I don't want my collar given to me publicly at our wedding. I am not saying I won't wear it in public, but I want it to just be the two of us when I receive it. And, um, you can let that dragon out of its box any time.  I'll be honest and say I just don't understand how it could have possibly been as good for you as it was for me. Everything was happening outside of you, but I was full like you were trying to climb inside of me. I can't think of anything more intimate than feeling your pulse in my body. I suppose it's a good thing we don't both feel that way!

I'll marry you any day, any time. I am glad we waited this long, but I don't particularly want to spend any more time apart from you! Hell, Draco, we can get married tonight if you want. We can even elope. 

But I can only do this on two conditions:

1- I NEVER have to wake up alone again.

2- You have to be the one to tell Narcissa she doesn't get to plan a wedding!

Love, 

Your ... Fiance

 


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco sees reason...

Monday, Day 26, 11:55 PM

Oh Harry, my lovable little mutt,

I nearly Apparated over to your house to elope as you suggested, but I stopped because as much as I want to do that right here and now, I think maybe we should compromise. I want to be able to look back and tell our kids: "You're dads were silly and impatient," not: "Your dads were too damn bloody impatient to wait five minutes after shagging for the first time."

So how's this? We do it next weekend. That'll give us just enough time to invite a few friends and organize a small ceremony and party. I'll even make it super simple, I'll tell my mother that all we really need is the south lawn and an officiant, so anything else she wants to organize had better be simple and quick enough to arrange by then.

Saturday at three?

That'll also give me a bit of time to organize our honeymoon, but I know that as much as you would love to just take off around the world with me, you *also* want to see this project of yours through, so we'll compromise on that too. I'll plan out trips that last Friday through Sunday each week and then you can be on hand to do what you need to do for Unity House Monday through Thursday. Sound good?

Your eager Fiancé,

Draco

 


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is excited and a bit overwhelmed.

Monday‎, ‎Day‎ ‎26, ‎12‎:59‎:‎35‎ ‎PM

So we are not going to elope, we are going to actually do a wedding, but we're going to do it next weekend? There's so much to do! What is your mum's floo extension? What colors are we going to wear? Are you going to wear the peacock feather cape? Should we match? Or should we match but in opposing colors? Just a few friends? That sounds amazing, but you are aware that by just inviting the Weasley family we may max out the seating capacity on the south lawn, how big is the south lawn anyway? Oh no, we are inviting the Weasley's to Lucius' house? Will everyone behave? I know you told your mum but did you tell your father as well? We have to get teeny tiny dress robes for Teddy! Do they even make robes that small, or will we have to special order them? What if there's not enough time to special order them? His should probably be a neutral color to go with whatever his hair color of choice is that day, although he's been pretty consistently platinum blonde lately. Are we having attendants? Should we have an even amount of attendants? What if there's not enough time to get their clothes? Should we have flowers? Or does a wedding between men not have flowers? Or will there be flowers as decor but we won't hold or wear any? But I really want to have Lilies and Narcissus, the two women who saved my life should be represented!! Thank Merlin I bought you a ring ages ago! 

Oh my closet Hufflepuff, I love that you always think of what's best for me! Tiny honeymoons every weekend to a new location sounds amazing. It will give me plenty of time to do what needs to be done for Unity House, and we will have a break between locations to look at our pictures, visit Teddy, wash our laundry, and sleep in our own bed. 

OUR bed Draco!  We are going to have an "our" everything. Our bed, our home, our kids, our life. I can't breathe with how full my heart is for you!

Ok I have to go to sleep before my brain goes into wedding overdrive.

Yours,

Harry

P.S. Yeah, no, I won't be sleeping, the wedding monster commands me, I'm packing a toiletry bag and I'll be flooing to the Heir's suite in five minutes!

 


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco takes a moment while Harry is asleep to reply to Harry's jumble of questions.

Tuesday, Day 27, 01:55 AM

 

Dearest Harry,

You're currently sleeping in my - soon to be *our* - bed, and I couldn't sleep because I'm too excited, so I thought I'd take a moment to answer some of your questions before I go back to bed.

My mum's floo is Malfoy Manor - Sun Room. She doesn't know as of this moment, but I plan to tell her over breakfast. If you're still here, I'm certain my father will choke on his croissant, so that could be entertaining. Rest assured, I'll make sure he doesn't die before the wedding.

I plan to wear blue, do you want to wear blue too or a different color? I can be dark blue and you light and we can have the other color for contrast. Or you can wear Gryffindor red with Lions all over you. Or you can wear nothing at all with a shiny gold bow. I'll match you if you want. And for once, I absolutely will not give into the urge to run away the moment I start feeling vulnerable.

The south lawn is at least five acres, so it should be fine. 

My mother will whisper something in my father's ear that will make him gulp and promise to behave no matter what, so that should be fine as well. And actually, yes I did tell my father about us dating, but I'm quite sure he thinks I'm just trying to wind him up.

Of course we'll be able to order dress robes for Teddy, and he'll be absolutely adorable. Blond, really? I feel honored!

I was thinking two or three each, but if you want more attendants or none at all, I'll be fine with that. I rather assumed that you'd ask Granger and your weasel, and I'm going to ask Pansy, Blaise, and possibly Greg. He actually has been by my side since the very beginning, so it seems fitting. As for clothes, they can wear whatever they like or go naked so long as the officiant performs the ceremony. 

That said, I think if I took Pansy and Granger shopping, we could probably outfit the entire wedding party in practically no time.

I'd like flowers and your suggestions are perfect. Have Longbottom work on that?

You bought me a ring???

I had to go into my closet and breathe for a moment, but I'm back now, stroking my Komboloi. Weekend trips it is! I'm glad you like that idea.

Now for a question of my own: Should I have my father walk me down the aisle? I mean I'm not a 'bride' - and neither are you - but it is a long standing pureblood tradition that I think he might really enjoy. Maybe both my parents walk me down the aisle? Will that make you feel bad?

And oh! What sort of aisle do you want? One long one? Or two shorter ones that form a V or a Y? We walk separately and meet up in the middle? Or should we just skip the aisle altogether and Apparate directly in front of the officiant?

My mother and the elves can handle the food. Unless you think that weasel woman - sorry, I mean Molly Weasley, you mother, I'm not trying to be an arse about her - would want to help?

That's all I can think of for now. We'll talk more about it tomorrow, I'm sure.

L...

Hufflepuff,

Draco

 


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco's typing woke Harry up.

Tuesday‎, ‎Day‎ ‎27‎,‎ ‎02‎:02‎‎ ‎AM

Fiance,

Yeah, that's never getting old.

That's enough sleep for me! There's no time to sleep!  And your adorable typing woke me up, you really do peck at the keyboard. And since you're in the shower I decided to creep onto the computer and look up wedding ideas. And I see my email pop up from you! 

Our bed! It is so so comfy, these sheets feel like heaven, my knees don't hurt at all!  Thanks for making me pass out at least for a little while!  Rutting against satin sheets while I get pounded from behind was a delightful contrast of textures.

Merlin, you're telling them in the morning? Should I be here for that? Should I not be here? Do you need a witness in case your father tries to imperius you? Nevermind, your mum wouldn't let him do that.  He comes across as very in charge, but she runs the show doesn't she? 

I want you in blue!! You look like an angel, a devious, slightly evil, sexy angel. I could wear green? In a similar tone to your blue, so if you go with a periwinkle blue, I could wear a sea green, and if you wear a navy blue I could wear a hunter green, etc. Ooh, or we could do blue and green tones similar to Monet's "Water Lilies" and our attendants could wear the other tones in the painting, soft yellow, rose, lilac, and a deeper green for the guys who may not want to wear lilac! For attendants I really wanted Ron, 'Mione, Neville, and Luna, but then we would be uneven. But if I ask Neville to create all the plants and flowers he'd have too much to do anyway, and this way his shy self wouldn't have to be up in front of all of those people. And of course my Teddy will carry the rings!

I am pretty sure I am terrified at the idea of 'Mione and Pansy working together. They will take no prisoners. Pansy will know exactly what will and won't look good on who and take charge, Hermione will have a minute by minute itinerary of which store to go to at what time and will get us the best deals possible. I am glad she loves me because she is really frightening.

Yes, I bought you a ring!  I ... um ... may have gone out and gotten it the morning after your drunk proposal. Just in case. 

If you want your father or both of your parents to walk you down the aisle that is fine by me. Draco, I don't have living parents, that is just our reality, you can't spend our entire lives worried about whether including your parents will make me sad. Yes, a part of me will always feel a little sad that my parents aren't there for my important moments, but that would be true whether or not your parents ARE there. If anything, it will make me sadder knowing that you didn't include something you wanted because you were worried I would feel badly. Although if you do, I will probably ask Arthur if you just have your father, or both Arthur and Molly if you have them both. And if we did either of those we could do the Y aisle formation, they can walk us to where the aisles converge and we can walk on alone together from there. 

Molly is anxiously awaiting hearing from your mum, she'd like to be involved in any way she can. And that woman can COOK! 

Talk more tomorrow, shower's still running and I'm going to join you, I am feeling awfully dirty all of a sudden

-H

 


	44. Chapter 44

Tuesday, Day 27, 9:45 AM

My delectable Fiancé,

You think satin feels amazing, wait until you feel super high thread count brushed Egyptian cotton!

Thanks for understanding that I wanted breakfast to be just me and my parents. Not that I think having you there would have been bad, just that I wanted to give my father some space and time to accept things before confronting him with you.

So here's what happened. My mother squealed and cried as she hugged me tight and kissed me on the cheek. Then it hit her that I said this weekend, and now I'm half grounded to my room until: "Be reasonable Draco! I'll need at least a month or two to plan a proper wedding!" But I told her it was happening this weekend whether we had an actual wedding or just gave up and eloped.

My father sighed, rubbed his temples, asked if I was trying to send him to an early grave, and then took a good long look at my mother before grumbling something that sounded a little like acceptance. I then asked him if he'd be willing to walk me down the aisle, and after a few heckling questions about whether I was a girl now, told me that he'd be delighted to give his little princess away on her wedding day.

I'm fairly certain he can still feel the stinging hex I cast on his shoulder.

And yes, my mother is definitely the woman behind the man. The day that the Dark Lord was no longer our problem, she told him that if he ever did anything to endanger our family again, she'd torture him in ways I still have nightmares about, and he's been a meek little lamb ever since. Well, actually, more like a cranky little crocodile, but you get the picture.

We're going to the tailor later today, so we'll finalize our color scheme then.

I emailed Pansy, and she agreed to interrupt her honeymoon in order to come back and help me with my wedding, so yes, she and Granger will be shopping with me - probably the day after tomorrow. Does Granger know this yet? I may not actually be needed, haha.

I didn't actually buy a ring, I picked one out of our vault - but I can totally buy something else if you don't like it. It does bear the Malfoy crest. And erm... How do you like the name Harry Malfoy? I think it has a certain ring to it that just can't be beat.

My mother will be too busy crying like the [Aira Force](https://www.nationaltrust.org.uk/aira-force-and-ullswater) to walk me down the aisle, so it'll just be my father. I like the idea of a Y Aisle in which we meet in the middle and our fathers (yes, I will consider Arthur Weasley your father) give us to each other in a simple and silent gesture, and then we walk together to the officiant.

Speaking of, do you think you can talk the Minister for Magic into doing it? I'm not entirely sure we'll be able to get a different officiant on such short notice.

Tell Molly Weasley to floo my mother any time. My mother will be relieved to have someone to help her get everything done in time. I'm fairly sure my mother will quite like to murder me before this is over.

And dear Merlin and Salazar's pendulous bollocks! That thing you did in the shower! I'm not sure we'll make it to our golden years if you do that to me on a regular basis!

I know this may sound stupid to you, but I have to go find something to wear to the tailor. I'll see you in a little bit.

Hufflepuff,

Draco 

 


	45. Chapter 45

Tuesday‎, ‎Day‎ ‎27‎,‎ ‎05:‎49‎:‎22‎ ‎PM‎

My Angry Fiancé,

I’m very sorry that I was late to the tailor! You didn’t want my excuse then because we were running out of time, but I was late because I was asking Kingsley to officiate the wedding. I’ll still take my punishment like a good puppy, but it really was for a good reason! You lulled me into a false sense of security with your sweetness lately, I do need to remember that there’s a fire breathing dragon who usually runs the show. 

And then you fell in love with that Victorian Brocade/tapestry style vest and now all the tentative plans were flipped upside down! Forget Pansy and Hermione, that tailor is terrified of YOU! I still think you should do the deep navy and silver vest and I should do the dark green with the black accents. I’m just panicking about the time restraint but I don’t think the tailor doing what you ask of him is going to be an issue.

Fuck, you’re so hot when you’re snobby, bossy, and demanding. Merlin, it’s been hours and hours since the shower! I went my whole life without getting any, now I’m a few days into shagging and I have become the slag who’s gagging for it constantly. My aunt was right. I AM a deviant! 

I’m so relieved that telling your parents went well. Molly said she was going to floo your mum while we were at the tailor so I’m looking forward to hearing how that went. 

I know it probably upset you, but I laughed when Lucius thought him walking you down the aisle made you a daughter, or a princess. You’re so masculine, and tall, and dominating, and hung. And toppy! Mmmm you topping. 

No! No! Harry stop it! Think of something else! Snape in knickers ... Greg in knickers .... oooh I wonder how you would look in satiny knickers. No, I wonder how you would like ME in satiny knickers, in gryffindor red, with little golden bows on the sides. 

Shite! Wrong direction! I’m a deviant Draco! Do you know what you’re getting yourself into?

I let Hermione know to be ready to shop til she drops. She brought out her color coded quill set. Be afraid, be very afraid. 

I will love any ring you give me. I can go through the Potter vaults if you’d rather have something besides the ring I purchased. And I can’t believe you want me to be Harry Malfoy! I was worried you might not want to share your name, I was trying to figure out if you would want me to stay Potter, or do a Potter-Malfoy or a Malfoy-Potter, but now I don’t have to panic. Whew, one check off of the wedding decision making list! 

Well, my love, you did a fantastic job picking out your clothes to go to the place where they make you new clothes. You looked like a Greek god barking out orders. Annnnd now I’m having trouser problems again. 

Oh! Flowers! I spoke with Neville and he and I found some really beautiful all-white lily and narcissus combinations. That way no matter how many color combinations we discuss we know the flowers will go with all of them! 

We’re getting married!!!! For real! Forever! As in “I now pronounce you husband and husband, you may maul your gryffindor” Gods I Love you!

Yours,

Harry 

P.S. Kingsley said yes

 


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco accepts Harry's apology.

Tuesday, Day 27, 08:30 PM

Oi mutt,

We have only a week and you *dare* to be late! Lucky for you that my tailor can work literal magic when it comes to making clothes, and my family has long been one of his best customers, so he'll drop everything to finish our order or he'll lose a major client, and he knows it.

I accept your apology only because you secured the Minister for our wedding. I'm actually rather pleased about that. Also, you said I could punish you, and so I plan to take full advantage of that.

So I know that you decided on a green suit - or mostly decided - but how in love with that color are you? I actually would love to see you in white or even a soft shade of gold. Wedding robes that will compliment and yet contrast so well with the blue I plan to wear. Perhaps I'll feel differently when the suit is made and I can see it on you, but as much as I love green and it does look good on you, something is making me second guess the choice.

I don't mind you being a deviant gagging for me. It just makes it easier to punish you. Guess what's going to happen when you come home tonight - or well, to my place, if you come. I suppose it's not quite your home yet. Fuck that! Yes it is! Move in right now!

I just had the best idea! Let's both pick a pair of frilly or satiny or just plain sexy knickers to wear under our wedding clothes, but keep them a surprise from each other until it's time to consummate the marriage. Mmm...

You agreed to take my name! I think my heart just burst through my chest!

And I will wear the ring you bought me and cherish more than anything - even if it should happen to be made out of dried grass or rust. I can't wait for this weekend and - oh! You're here! Have to go so that I can maul you!

Lustily yours,

Draco

 


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry sits down for a moment to reflect as he packs up to move.

Tuesday‎, ‎Day‎ ‎27‎, ‎10‎:‎19‎‎ ‎PM‎

My Own,

I’m currently sitting at my desk in Grimmauld, about to pack up my computer. It was the last thing I needed to pack. Everything else is already in my trunks ready to be sent to your ... our house. This won’t be a very long email, I definitely can’t sit for long right now. My poor inflamed arse! 

I was so excited to finally be out of here, but now I’m staring at a desk I sat at while falling in love with you. I packed up the kitchen where I made our first date picnic food. I packed up all of the clothes we picked out together. I’m so ready for this next step, but is it ok that I’m going to miss the build up a little bit? 

I’m thrilled that you also don’t want to wait until the wedding to have me move in. I told you before, I don’t ever want to wake up alone again! Although I may change my tune when we end up with a pile of children climbing into our bed in the middle of the night. But I want to wake up to your face every day from now until forever. 

I will wear whatever you want me to! I’m pretty sure we’ve already established that, or did you think I bought the skintight leather pants for their comfort level? What if I wore white with gold accents? I don’t think I want to do a stark plain white, I’d like something to break it up. 

I promise that the ring I got you is not made of grass or rust! When I saw it I knew it was yours. I think I know better than to get Draco Malfoy anything but the very best. 

When you go off shopping with Hermione and Pansy, Luna is taking me knicker shopping! So while you are with bossy and bossier (I’ll let you decide who’s who) just remember that I will be picking out what I’ll be wearing under my wedding clothes for your eyes only. 

Time to shut down, my poor bum needs a rest. The next time I see you we’ll be living together!  
  
Love,

Harry ... almost Malfoy

 


	48. Chapter 48

Wednesday, Day 28, 11:23 AM

> My Harry,

> I'm just about ready to have myself committed. What in the buggering hell was I thinking when I suggested only one short week? I *just* went through this with Pansy and she had it more than half planned by the time I had to go help her!

> So, I'm writing this from a public computer - did you know that a lot of muggle places have a computer that anyone can use as necessary? That's so thoughtful; I'm beginning to think that muggles are mostly Hufflepuffs that couldn't pass the magic requirements to get into Hogwarts.

> Pansy and Granger really *are* terrifying! I told them that our color scheme was dark blue, white, and gold - and that black would be good for the groomsmen - and they just took over! Granger whipped out a color coded book full of ideas, and Pansy whipped out her own book of ideas from when she was planning her wedding, and the two of them had most of it planned until I reminded them that they were only buying clothes today - and that my mother and Molly (she's about to be my mother in law, I suppose I can call her by name) were in charge of decorations and food.

> So then - as you said - Granger pulled out a map and marked out all the shopping places in London, which Pansy eliminated all but the ten best (read, most expensive, not that I'm complaining). We've already Apparated to the first six, and so far, Blaise has dress robes that Pansy and I agree will probably cause instant orgasms from everyone who looks at him. Weasley has robes that should make even him less annoying. Neville has robes that might just give him an honorary place in my wank bank, Luna has a dress that I'd like to think will suit her airy personality while still maintaining a certain class. Which just leaves Pansy and Granger. They want contrast in a way that is stunning rather than jarring, and so far, haven't found anything that calls out to both of them.

> I am hereby invoking some of your phenomenal luck, because I'd really like for them to find the perfect dresses in the next shop. The good news is that the shop specializes in high end formal wear, so there's a good chance Pansy will buy it out - even if it doesn't have what she's looking for.

> It's actually too bad you're not here. Pans and I talked Granger into trying on some gowns that make her look fabulous, and Pansy even did Granger's hair so that she can see how she might look on the day. You want to know something funny? The two of them disappeared into a dressing room just before we decided to take a break, and the gown was rather complicated, so I thought nothing of how long it was taking, and then I heard some soft gasping that at first, I thought was Granger just reacting to how tight the dress was, but then it got... rather suggestive, and I confess I was more than a little tempted to look under the door! Then they finally emerged from the room and Pansy was wiping her mouth with a linen napkin from her purse, and so I'm fairly certain that something iffy happened between them. I'll get the details from Pans later.

> Anyway, if I survive this trip, I look forward to holding you while we talk about your day.

> And oh! I almost forgot, I stopped by the tailor first thing to completely change our order. Is it bad that the look of sheer aggravation on his face made me grin? To pacify him, I told him that I'd buy the original order too, since it was mostly finished already.

> Completely yours,

> Draco

 


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry reacts to the tidbit about Pansy and Hermione.

Wednesday, Day‎ ‎28, ‎11‎:‎24‎ ‎PM

My Loving Dragon,

I’m pretty sure that everyone in our lives think we are crazy and rushing into this marriage. They won’t say anything because they fear our tempers, but you know they’re thinking it. I don’t think it’s too fast; when I realized you were it for me, I wanted to have started our lives together yesterday. But if I had even the tiniest of doubts, today with you would have purged them from me entirely. 

I know there are people who love me. Molly shows her love for me by trying to feed me enough to make up for all of my missed meals as a child all at once. Hermione shows her love for me by bossing me into being the very best and staying by my side even when I’m being an idiot (something I’m pretty sure you both have in common). Ron shows his love by sharing his family with me and when things get really emotional he gives me a punch to the shoulder. And Teddy shows his love by trying to rip my hair out by the roots while he covers me in gooey baby kisses. 

You love me. 

You, the most gorgeous man on the planet, who’s clever and funny, snarky and snobby, generous and spoiled, love me.

I was all snuggled up in you. Warm and cozy and safe. And even though I know the word is hard for you, and I know you blushed and grumbled a bit to deflect, you knew just what I needed and delivered. I want to wrap this memory in a perfect bubble so I can take it out and look at it whenever I want. The love of my life, whispering in that smoke covered sin voice of yours, “I love you Harry.”  

It’s why I’m up in the middle of the night, typing away at my desk while you sleep in our bed; what if I go to sleep and wake up having dreamt this. If it’s a dream I don’t plan on leaving it. I love you my Draco. 

Ok, now that I’m done blubbering I can see the screen again and can respond to your email. 

Yes, we gave ourselves barely any time to plan this wedding, yes, you’re a loon, but we have four of the strongest, take-charge women running the show, as well as me the closet wedding fanatic. And as long as you show up I’ll be completely happy.

I love the changes to the wedding theme. Our men are going to look dashing, and our women will shine. And you’re welcome on the luck, those dresses Hermione and Pansy got at the formal wear store are killer! Hermione just glows in that deep gold to complement my clothes and you’d think a navy so dark it’s almost black would be too dark for Pansy, but she looks like a Renaissance portrait come to life.   
  
And since you paid for the clothes that were almost done we can probably use them for some gala we get roped into going to. Maybe we could wear them for the Unity House fundraising gala!   
  
I already knew I was gay, but again with blowing away all doubts, your story of what our best girls got up to in the fitting rooms cinched it for me. 100% the gayest! My first thought was “that’s rude, I hope there wasn’t a line for the fitting rooms!” 

So between Blaise, Neville, and Pansmione, you spent the day getting all hot and bothered! Is that why I got such a thorough servicing when you got home? I’m certainly not complaining, an afternoon of touching some of the softest silks, laces, and satins to see what would feel the best against my ... bits during our wedding had me on edge! Now I just need to figure out which of the knickers I’ll be wearing.   
  
I think I’ll end this here, maybe when I climb into bed with you I can figure out a way to wake you up where you won’t be annoyed to have your beauty sleep interrupted. Wish me luck!

Love Always,

Your Harry

 


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco spends the day with Greg and then cakes :-)

Thursday, Day 29, 11:58 AM,

> This is going to be a short message my darling silly mutt. 

This morning, I didn't want to get out of bed because you had woken me up in the most delicious way last night. I didn't realize why until I read your email earlier, and the reason utterly makes up for the lack of sleep. I'll admit to being grumpy in the mornings in general, especially when I *can't* just go back to sleep until I'm in a better mood. But I had important things to do.

I just spent the morning with Greg. He probably wouldn't have left his work on Unity House if I hadn't literally dragged him away. I'd swear, he loves that place almost more than you do, which pleases me because I know how much it makes you happy. Anyway, as you know, since none of us knew his size yesterday, I had to bring him shopping separately. We had to go to a couple of different places, but we had success. I'm bringing him to lunch now, and then he'll be back at Unity House - just so you know where to look if you should happen to need him for anything.

So, since you spent the last two mornings going around with Longbottom looking for the most perfect flowers in Great Britain, I'm going to assume that our wedding will look gorgeous. My mother and Molly have worked miracles on the Manor and grounds. Pansmione have helped so much that I really think we have just about everything done, aside from all the food that is still being cooked by my mother, Molly, and the elves. I think our girls are even helping with that.

Just a reminder, I'm off to order the cake today, and since the bakery has catered a few of our galas in the past, they'll know that they'd better not fuss about the short time frame or they'll lose future lucrative business. Plus, I've invested in their business so that they can expand and hire more employees. I'm quite sure they'll have my exacting demands half completed before I even leave the store. I'm quite looking forward to it!

I'm so glad you agreed to a dragon cake! Although, I'm starting to feel like you're holding back on some things. I love that you're submissive, but I am well aware that there's a sarcastic arsehole inside you somewhere - please feel free to let him out more often as he turns me on rather thoroughly.

Speaking of things I've noticed, you've made it a habit to say things like: "Imagine worthless me marrying gorgeous you!" This must stop immediately! YOU are the bloody savior of the world! YOU are far more important than me, and you look every bit as good as I do, especially once I've put you in some proper clothes. Do you really think I'd marry you if you weren't worth my time? I bloody L - bah! Hufflepuff you, and you know it, so give yourself the proper respect, damn it, or I'll - actually no, I *won't* spank you like a naughty little mutt. And if I hear you talk like that in the future, I'll throw a strop and refuse to kiss you until you convince me that you know how valuable you are. Got it?

Now, I'm off to dine before creating a pair of breathtaking dragons. Is there anything I'm forgetting?

Very strangely, missing you like I'd miss my magic if I couldn't use it anymore,

Draco

 


	51. Chapter 51

Thursday, Day‎ ‎29, ‎01‎:‎38‎ ‎PM

My Draco,

I promise you that your sarcastic arsehole is here. I’m not keeping him in check either, I think he’s just been bored at all of the Hufflepuff behavior! Or he's terrified of Harry the wedding monster! Have no fear, I’m sure he’ll make an appearance soon.

And it’s not my submissive behavior letting you have your way with wedding plans, you just have fantastic ideas. I liked our first choices but they looked good on us individually, when you suggested the new color scheme I realized how much better it looked as a set of complementary designs. And with how we have talked about dragons nonstop, it’s perfect to have a dragon cake. As long as you didn’t pick a gross flavor I won’t like, I’m all in. I told you I love weddings and I love thinking of ideas, but I also like all different kinds. I promise if you had suggested burnt orange and maroon as colors I would have thrown a hissy fit of epic proportions. 

I actually stopped by Unity House while you and Greg were shopping, it is way ahead of schedule! I’m never hiring anyone else for any building needs! 

Neville and I went to the south lawn to finalize some locations for flowers and such, it already looks amazing. I kind of don’t want to go anywhere near it again until the wedding so I can get the full effect when we walk down the aisles. It’s just the perfect mix of classy and elegant while also being sweet and inviting. 

I went for an invigorating run to burn off some of this nervous energy. Wow the grounds of the manor are gorgeous and extensive. Our kids are going to run wild out here! As soon as I end this email I am going to take a hot bubbly soak in the tub. I want to be squeaky clean for when you get home!

I promise I will try to rein in the self deprecation. I should know better than to think I’m worthless, we all know a Malfoy would never settle for anything less than the best! I will work on it, I do not want to miss out on my kisses and spankings!

Missing you too,

Harry

 


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets a little drunk and emails Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for tonight, but it's my favorite Harry chapter :-D

Thursday, Day‎ ‎29, ‎4‎:‎49‎ ‎PM

Draco,

Hehe Draaaaacoooo. It’s like dragon! Because you’re my dragon! My super mind meltingly hot dragon!

You’re so pretty. Even prettier than you used to be. And you used to be so pretty. One time in fifth year you had been as ass, and my hand hurt so bloody badly from Umbitch, and I was going to bother you after a Slytherin quidditch practice, and instead of a sweaty seeker there was a dripping wet blonde in the showers. Mmmmmmm first time a bloke made me hard. I thought it was the adrenaline! But really ...... i am gay .... shhhhh don’t tell anyone. And don’t tell Draco that I peeped on him in the shower.

Mmm showers! I love when you scrub me down everywhere. And the stretch .... bloody Hell the stretch! I like feeling you all day. Will you still wash me when I’m so big I can’t see my own toes?

I love you so much it hurts. You’re my most favorite person in the whole world! I’m gonna marry you so hard!!!

Your good boy, 

Harry James Potter (FOR NOW!)

 


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco thinks Harry's adorable when he's drunk.

Thursday, Day 29, 8:04:29 PM

Oh Harry! 

I've decided that I'm going to say it and practice saying it over and over - whether other people can hear me or not. I suppose I'll need to be able to do it for our wedding anyway, but here goes...

I love you so much!

Here is just one of many many reasons why:

Picture this: I come home from my adventure in cake making and decorating (they're going to be *fabulous* by the way), only to find, not just *you* but my *father* lying on the floor and...

Giggling like mad!

As I understand it, my father decided to seriously own his snootiness today and brought a selection of the best wine for you to try. I'm sure he wanted to embarrass you and make you realize just how common you are compared to us, but you surprised him since I'd given you a bit of a lesson on wine already. You took to the challenge like a Gryffindor and drank him under the table. Literally!

I'm saving this memory in a vial so that I can watch it in my Pensieve over and over!

So, the two of you were on the floor, giggling, and having a conversation I couldn't understand if my life depended on it. To me it sounded like you said something like: "Flibertygibbity flotsam jetsom EMAIL!" and my father responded with something like: "Flerbert Herbert Rupert EMAIL!"

This went on for quite some time before it occurred to me that you were attempting to explain to him the finer points of computers and email. As I said above: I fucking *love* you! Only you could get drunk and teach *my father* about muggle inventions!

Then, just when I thought you two were getting ready to pass out, I go over to pick you up and carry you to bed to sleep it off, and you said clear as day: "Draco! I love you so much Draco, you're so hot and sexy and I love looking at you in the shower and sucking on your long prick and letting you bend me over for a good spanking before a good buggering!"

I was blushing and praying that my father had passed out and missed all of that - and wondering if I should Apparate us to my closet - when my father nodded sagely and replied: "Yes... he gets that from my side of the family." AH! I got us out of the drawing room as quickly as possible, but I think I will forever after wonder which part exactly I get from his side of the family.

Another reason I love you so much is that you write adorable drunk emails. (I told you I was practicing! You should see how I made my mirror blush just after I made the decision but before I sat down to write this email - since you're currently passed out and I will *not* molest you in this state.)

I love that you peeped on me in the shower. Had I *known* that at the time, I would have put on a show. Taken the time to very thoroughly wash my shaft and maybe even softly gasped your name when I squirted all over the wall of the shower. Mmm...

I'm going to marry you so hard too!

I have a surprise for you during the ceremony, but shh! Don't tell you because it's a secret for now. 

I'm sorry I missed your hot bubbly bath and promise to take full advantage of your squeaky cleanness the moment you're not drunk. The Manor grounds are amazing and I'm full of pride that our kids will get to grow up here.

So, in closing, to practice yet again (I'm going to go make my mirror blush again when I'm done here), I love you so much that my heart aches from it. I love you so much that I want to take everything you have, tie you to my bed, and never let anyone else see you ever again. I love you so much that I want to take you by the hand and drag you all over the world, buying you everything you could ever want or need and showing you how amazing life can be now that we don't have to be... *those* boys.

Your loving dragon,

Draco

P.S. I have arranged to meet with Andromeda tomorrow to take Teddy shopping for his wedding attire.

P.P.S. *Of course* I'll still wash you up when you're round with my child! I'm going to worship your pregnant belly as if you were carrying an actual God or Goddess. Did you really think I wouldn't? You blithering idiot!

 


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is hung over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two more chapters left of this story, and both should be posted later today :-)

Friday, Day 30, ‎1‎:‎23‎ ‎PM

Draco,

Ow ow ow, shhhh, the keys are hurting my head.

Remind me to never attempt to drink Grampy Lulu under the table ever again! I won, but at what cost Dragon? At what cost? Don't worry, you don't have to wonder about what he meant about you getting your sexual behavior from his side, I can explain it to you ... in detail. If I have to know this much about your parents' sex life, you will suffer with me! Also, I think your parents are kinkier than we are. I'm not sure if I am horrified or kind of impressed.

Wait! Hangover potions are a thing! I'll be back, off to rifle through your drawers to find one.

Wow, we will talk about the other contents of your drawers later ... 

Now that my head isn't throbbing; oh my Draco, my dragon, my love, you could not have made me happier than with that email. Your practice is paying off because you admitted your love brilliantly! But you said you would take advantage of my squeaky cleanliness when I wasn't drunk and you were already gone to pick out Teddy's attire when I clawed my way out of bed. I would be upset that I had to wake alone but when I sleep off my drinking until one in the afternoon I have no one to blame but myself. And your father!

Gods I love you! In a matter of weeks I went from assuming I would never be a parent to feeling like my “biological clock” is going to burst from my chest. I know you were anxious for Kids but how soon should we actually start talking timing. I know there’s a potion involved but does it have a long brewing time? What would you think about six months from the wedding? That should give us at least 24 honeymoon destinations, and Unity House is on track to be done even before that. Unless you’d rather wait a bit longer? Wizards supposedly live a long time, so I suppose there’s no rush ...

Fucking Hell! I just remembered, your mum came in at some point while we were drunk! I think she took pictures! Oh Merlin no!

I can’t wait to hear about what Teddy’s wearing, just keep in mind, the wedding is two days away! We have no time for you to change your mind again. Everything you’ve already picked is perfect! 

Ooh just heard the floo! I’m going to go see how my two favorite boys’ day went!

Yours,

Harry

P.S. Fucking shitting buggering hell! How are we going to tame my hair for the ceremony?!?

 


	55. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco panics just a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this chapter contains a reference to self harm.
> 
> Also, Chrissie and I wrote like 10 emails back and forth during one day, and we both got a little confused on the days. I told her that I was counting 7 days from the agreement to get married "next weekend" but I was wrong. Draco proposed (again) on a Sunday, and they agreed to get married on Saturday. So, there's actually an extra Friday in the wizarding world this week, lololol :-D

Friday, Day 31, 12:41:21 AM 

Salazar fucking Slytherin Harry!

I can't sleep. I just can't! I've already thoroughly worn you out, I *should* be dead with how much we just shagged, but I'm in a state of mild panic. I'm stroking my Komboloi and not in my closet, but I am so tempted to go in there with my blanket and hide out until sometime Sunday morning!

What in the bloody fucking buggering hell was I thinking?! It doesn't *matter* how much or how little time we have to plan out this wedding, I'm not going to make it to the ceremony because I'm just going to straight up die! My heart is beating so fast and I'm panting heavier than a crup in the middle of summer on the surface of the sun!

Fuck it! I'll be in my closet for a few minutes casting the Cruciatus Curse on myself! Don't worry, I'll cast a silencing charm first so that I don't disturb your slumber.

Ah, so much better...

I'm glad you liked what I picked out for Teddy. He's so cuddly wuddly adorable! He's going to be a Hufflepuff for sure! I don't even mind him calling me Unca Dwayco and giving me slobbery baby kisses. Is this what it's going to feel like when we have those hundred babies of our own, Harry?

Speaking of, I think starting on our children on our six month anniversary is a brilliant idea. It gives us some time to just be together before we add kids to the mix. I'm quite looking forward to our mini weekend honeymoons and defiling beds in every time zone. Maybe we could plan out one very long day where our challenge is to start with the sunrise on the international date line and just go west with the sun, stopping to shag somewhere new each time we change zones. The pacific ocean might present something of a challenge, but I'm sure we could manage it - maybe on a raft?

I can just see the headline in the Prophet now! _Savior and Death Eater shag all over the world, see page three for pictures._ Wouldn't that be lovely? That article would definitely go on the wall I incendio'd before letting you over here, hee hee hee! 

But I'm going to cut this short before I devolve into babbling because I think I'll actually be able to sleep now.

I love you so much,

Draco

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Draco would never use the word wuddly if he wasn't on a bit of a natural high, lol :-D


	56. Chapter 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the night before their wedding and Harry talks about their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first read this email, I turned to my hubby and said: "Oh man, I'm gonna hafta to marry her for real!" He just rolled his eyes at me, lol. Then I told Chrissie and she said: "How would that work? We'd do nothing but write fan fic all day. Think of the children!"  
> Lol, but I notice that she didn't say no ^_^

Friday, Day‎ ‎31, ‎05‎:‎33‎ ‎PM

Fiance,

Yuck, I don't think I am a fan of that word anymore. You know what? That's it! After tomorrow I will never call you that again!

You just headed out to have dinner with your parents before your stag do, and I am heading off to have dinner at the Burrow. I had a few minutes before I have to leave, so I decided to come play on my computer for a bit and read your email. I’m going to tell you the thoughts swirling around in my head on this last evening before we get married.

Even though I was passed out from that thorough shagging, I wish you’d woken me when you were panicking. I know I make a big deal of you holding me and caring for me, but I need to be that for you as well. I want to know your fears and worries as much as I want to hear your love. I’ve told you before, I will even go hide in your closet with you! You’re mine as much as I’m yours. 

I don’t believe in soul mates, but there is something about us balancing each other that I think we even knew at 11. We were like magnets, we kept being pulled together but every time we got close we would push each other away. It just took a little adjustment to our perspective and the pull finally took. 

It’s always been you my Draco Malfoy! You were my bully, my nemesis, my challenge, my obsession, my savior, my saved, my friend, and now my love. But you’re still the combination of everything we’ve ever been to each other. You’ll spend our lives bullying me into letting you dress me up, messing with me just to get my eyes to flash angry, challenging me to better myself, obsessing over creating the perfect life for our family, saving me from a life without you, allowing me to save you from a life without me, but most importantly loving me. 

Tomorrow I will stand up in front of our family; the ones you were born into, the ones that chose me, the ones we chose for ourselves, and I will promise to love and honor you for all of my life. I will not promise to never fight with you because we need our passionate fire, I will not promise to never disagree with you because sometimes you will be wrong and I will have to say so. I won’t be promising we will never have hard times, but that I will weather them with you. I won’t promise that our life together will be easy, but I will promise that it will be worth it. I promise to remember that at the foundation of everything we do, WE are built upon love. 

I am amazed at how quickly my Teddy has become our Teddy. You even referred to him as cuddly wuddly adorable! Watching you with him just proves to me what a good choice I’m making in choosing you as the other father of my children. Tomorrow I will stare into your beautiful silver eyes and pledge my love, and someday I will stare into those same eyes on a tiny human we make. 

I’m so scared for tomorrow! I’m not scared of plans falling through, we have the terrors of all wedding vendors creating our day. I’m not scared of promising eternity with you, because you’re IT for me. I’m terrified that I will wake up and this will have been a dream. I will wake up in dusty old Grimmauld, still hiding who I am, and worrying the best parts of my life were behind me. 

Our time since that first email has flown by, this week has been so fast with all of the planning, but these last hours before I can officially call you mine are much too slow. 

I love you more than I ever knew was possible. 

Yours Always,

Harry

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the last chapter of this story. We had so much fun writing it and I hope you all have loved it every bit as much as we have :-D


End file.
